El Cazador
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Secuela de El Principe Dragón.Tras la derrota del dragon blanco, una nueva amenaza aparece cuando un grupo de cazadores aparece en el bosque en busca de algo capaz de destruir a los dragones. Podran Azami y Arthion, ahora juntos, detener esta amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

_**Asi es, mis tres (o eran dos?) lectores *sonrisa* aquí esta finalmente el 1er cap de la historia q sigue al Principe Dragón. Aunque es un prologo créanme, servirá de mucho…**_

_**Advierto q van a odiar al Líder de los cazadores, mwajajaja!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

Prólogo

"Demonio negro"

El joven observaba las llamas frente a él con atención, como si en cualquier momento pudieran ofrecerle las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Hacia un par de días que habían entrado en el bosque, pero el líder del grupo seguía inquieto. El joven aun recordaba el ataque de ayer, en el que habían logrado dar muerte a un gran dragón color verde oscuro… el animal era una buena presa: parecía haber sido el líder de una manada numerosa, y había dado una buena pelea, pero no era rival para un grupo de cazadores tan bien equipados y entrenados como ellos.

Al principio, el joven había creído que aquella victoria era lo que su líder buscaba; después de todo, habían dejado sin dirección a una manada entera, facilitando así su destrucción, pero se sorprendió al notar que él ni siquiera parecía complacido. Habían destruido una manada entera de monstruos alados, ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho?

Suspirando, miró hacia un lado del improvisado campamento, donde algunos de sus compañeros se ocupaban de desmembrar y quemar los cuerpos de los animales. Generalmente, los cazadores examinaban a cada dragón y tomaban las partes que podían serles útiles (como las resistentes garras, colmillos y cuernos) para luego desechar los restos. Esta vez no era la excepción. Varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban examinando detenidamente los cuernos de una de las criaturas para decidir como sería utilizado el material.

El joven rió levemente cuando volteó a ver a otro grupo de sus compañeros, sentados como él alrededor de una fogata, al lado de la cual descansaba una enorme cabeza… la del dragón macho que lideraba la ahora extinta manada (que, pensó con burla, el dragón había llamado "aldea"). Sus compañeros reían y celebraban su victoria sobre aquel monstruo tomando su cabeza y, en ocasiones, golpeándola por simple diversión. Aquella victoria era importante, un paso más hacia la completa aniquilación de aquellas bestias.

El joven no los culpaba por su emoción: desde hacía siglos, incontables generaciones de cazadores como ellos habían luchado y muerto bajo las crueles garras de los dragones, intentando deshacerse de aquella molesta plaga… esto era un avance, un paso más hacia la victoria definitiva. El joven echó a reír cuando uno de sus compañeros lanzó la cabeza del dragón contra otro que, distraído, había saltado de susto antes de notar la broma. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía de malo divertirse un poco? ¿Qué tenía de malo jugar con aquella cabeza de dragón? Después de todo, la bestia y su manada ya estaban muertos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharse un poco? Eran solo animales, y muy peligrosos por añadidura…

El joven dejó de reír por un momento y observó a su líder, que les daba la espalda. El hombre miraba detenidamente hacia el bosque… era irritante. Una victoria como esa debía celebrarse, y él actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. El líder parecía impaciente; se movía levemente de un lado al otro, esperando, casi como si supiera que algo faltaba. Uno de los cazadores se le acercó lentamente.

"¿Sucede algo, señor?" preguntó. El joven prestó atención mientras el líder suspiraba con irritación.

"Creí que esto lo atraería a mí…" dijo el líder con tono decepcionado. El otro cazador calló; al igual que todos, sabía bien lo que buscaba.

El joven recordó entonces las promesas de su líder, que los habían impulsado a todos ellos a aventurarse en el territorio de las bestias. Él les había dicho que había 'algo' capaz de terminar de una vez por todas con esa molesta plaga, algo con un poder tal que no solo destruiría a los dragones en poco tiempo, sino que los haría a ellos prácticamente invencibles. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquello? Ah, si: Silven.

Todos los cazadores se preguntaban exactamente lo que era. Algunos decían que era una joya, similar a las que usaban para someter a los monstruos pero infinitamente más poderosa; otros creían que se trataba de algún veneno especial, o algún arma especialmente poderosa… pero el líder no había dicho mucho sobre eso, excepto que necesitaban 'capturarlo'… quizás, el objeto estaba bajo el cuidado de un dragón, y tendrían que atraerlo y matarlo para conseguirlo… como sea, al joven eso no le importaba mucho. Mientras sirviera de la forma en que su líder decía, era suficiente.

El grupo detuvo de pronto sus juegos cuando el líder giró para verlos con expresión disgustada.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó en voz baja pero firme. El joven tomó de inmediato su lanza; algo andaba mal. El líder hizo una señal indicándoles que tomaran sus armas.

El joven oyó un leve murmullo entre los árboles, ¿acaso había todavía dragones vivos ahí? Se preparó, levantando su lanza, mientras sus compañeros lo imitaban y ocupaban lentamente sus posiciones. Al ver el rostro del líder, el joven se asombró al ver que sonreía… la expresión en su rostro le hizo estremecer; jamás lo había visto sonreír con tal malicia. Para su sorpresa, el líder dio un paso al frente y disparó su arma una sola vez, como si retara a algo o alguien.

"¡Sal de ahí! ¡Enfréntanos!" gritó el líder hacia un grupo de árboles. Parecía mucho más feliz y satisfecho… quizás, era esto lo que esperaba. "Prepárense… este será difícil" les advirtió.

"Lo dudo…" dijo el joven, riendo. El líder lo miró con burla.

"No estés tan seguro. A este lo quiero vivo… él puede darnos lo que busco" dijo el líder. El joven lo miró asombrado. Por eso parecía tan satisfecho; el arma que buscaba estaba cerca de su alcance, pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver el dragón? ¿Accedería a entregar el Silven? Sin embargo, el joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le aguardaba…

Un potente rugido salió de entre los árboles, y el líder dio la orden de atacar. Un grupo de cazadores corrió hacia la fuente, mientras que otro más permanecía en guardia, esperando. El joven se quedó petrificado al escuchar los disparos, los gritos y gemidos de sus compañeros, seguidos por los rugidos del animal. Dos cazadores salieron corriendo de entre los árboles, asustados… ¿asustados? ¿Cómo era posible que…? Entonces, el joven lo vio.

Un enorme dragón negro salió de entre el bosque, persiguiendo a sus dos compañeros. Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y disparó, pero el animal evadió la bala y dejó caer una enorme pata sobre él, matándolo en el acto. El otro cazador llegó al segundo grupo, que se había quedado inmóvil al ver a la criatura. Un grupo entero destruido… por un solo dragón. ¿Cómo?

"¡No se queden ahí, idiotas! ¡ATAQUEN!" ordenó el líder. El resto de los cazadores atacó, solo para ser recibidos con una ráfaga de fuego del monstruo. Algunos, incluido el joven, lograron cubrirse a tiempo, pero parte de sus compañeros cayeron al suelo cubiertos de llamas. Furioso, el joven se lanzó junto con sus compañeros hacia el dragón, deseoso de vengar la muerte de sus compañeros… si, el animal probaría la hoja de su lanza…

El dragón rugió con más fuerza al ver la cabeza de uno de los suyos, al igual que sus cuerpos desmembrados, ¿le importaba? ¿Acaso sentía? El joven saltó hacia atrás al ver que la criatura se lanzaba sobre ellos, atacando con sus garras y colmillos, destrozando sus armas y matando a todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlo… al joven eso le pareció extraño: parecía que el monstruo atacaba solo si ellos lo hacían primero… ¿era eso normal?

El líder disparó, y el dragón negro rugió de dolor cuando la flecha de su ballesta penetró en uno de sus hombros. El joven decidió aprovechar la distracción, y corrió hacia la criatura junto con lo que quedaba de sus compañeros… demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que aquello era un error. El dragón, furioso, lanzó un golpe con su cola hacia ellos; el joven sintió un dolor agudo en todo el torso… la maldita bestia le había herido de gravedad en un solo golpe, rompiéndole las costillas.

"Maldito animal…" murmuró el joven desde el suelo, observando su propia sangre. Su visión se volvió borrosa… apenas pudo ver como el líder retrocedía… estaba solo, no podría defenderse solo… el líder corrió hacia el campamento, y sujetó una piedra pulida… el joven pensó que aquello era muy astuto de su parte… el dragón pareció reconocerla y retrocedió…

El dragón tiró un árbol con la cola, separando al líder de los cuerpos de los otros dragones, rugiendo… lo último que el joven pudo ver fue los enormes ojos de la criatura, que lo miraban con cierta inteligencia… casi parecían humanos… excepto por el extraño tono naranja, y las aun más extrañas pupilas doradas, que brillaban con intensidad…

El demonio negro rugió de nuevo, extendió las alas… y el joven no supo más…

_**Mwajajaja! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia… un inicio algo extraño, lo se, pero decidí dejar algo de suspenso… pero supongo q reconocen al dragón, verdad?**_

_**Y desgraciados cazadores… tratando a los pobres dragones como bestias tontas… grrrr. Y si, lo que el "líder" (después diré su nombre –no, no esta muerto-) busca esta mas cerca de lo q parece… ya verán, tiene más relación con mis protagonistas de lo q creen lol.**_

_**Ah! De nuevo, la palabra Silven fue inventada x mi… alguna idea de lo q es? **_


	2. Amenazas

"Amenazas"

En un profundo bosque, cerca de la pequeña ciudad de Sunao, había un pueblo oculto. Por supuesto, los habitantes humanos de aquella pequeña región nunca se habían atrevido a adentrarse en el bosque por temor a las supuestas criaturas que habitaban ahí. Una suerte para los dragones que, ocultos, llevaban una vida tranquila dentro de su territorio, totalmente ocultos a la raza humana –que los consideraba simples mitos-.

Al centro del bosque, bastante alejado de Sunao, se encontraba la única ciudad grande de los dragones: su capital, construida alrededor del Palacio Real, donde habitaban sus dirigentes y nobles. Ahí, recargada sobre un balcón del castillo, una bella joven humana observaba el horizonte, mientras su ya largo cabello rojo se movía levemente con el viento. Ya había transcurrido poco más de un año desde el incidente en su ciudad natal (Sunao) y Azami Hayabusa observaba hacia el bosque pensando, con cierta diversión, en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde entonces.

Hace un año, era una sencilla joven con un pequeño negocio, no muy diferente a varios dentro de Sunao; ahora, vivía en un enorme palacio, y era tratada con toda la cortesía y respeto de una princesa… antes, estaba sola, y ahora se veía rodeada de amigos. Faeron y Alassëa, los dragones rojo y azul respectivamente, la querían ya como a una hermana, y la Reina madre Bellethiel se había convertido para la joven en una figura maternal; la reina había conocido muy bien a la madre de Azami (Hikari) y se complacía en contarle a la joven todo lo que recordara sobre ella, a la vez que le daba su consejo y apoyo cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Pero, lo más importante: antes era una joven común y corriente, y ahora era la prometida de Arthion, el nuevo Rey de los dragones. Aquello la convertía –por mucho que le asombrara la idea- en la futura reina. La joven suspiró; si, su vida había cambiado mucho, pero no para mal… había encontrado la familia y el amor que tanto había buscado, y se sentía feliz por ello. Sonriendo para si, miró de nuevo hacia afuera con añoranza.

Su amado dragón negro había partido hacia una de las fronteras que dividían el bosque de las zonas humanas; se había perdido el contacto por completo, por que había decidido asistir en persona… claro, con la usual compañía de Faeron, su Segundo al Mando. Seguramente, eso no debería preocuparla tanto como lo hacía: Arthion era bastante fuerte y perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo, y la compañía de Faeron (su consejero-guardaespaldas, pensó la joven, riendo) debía ser más que suficiente para sentirse segura.

Desde la derrota de Morothar, el reino de los dragones había recuperado su anterior esplendor bajo el reinado de Arthion; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dragones vivían en completa paz… algo que Azami agradecía al pensar en sus amigos. Tanto Arthion como Faeron y Alassëa se merecían algo de tranquilidad después de todo lo que había pasado. Por lo tanto, esa falta de contacto era extraña, y la joven no podía evitar sentirse intranquila; Arthion llevaba ya 2 semanas fuera… y lo extrañaba.

"No tienes porque preocuparte. Te aseguro que están bien" dijo Alassëa. Azami se sobresaltó un poco al oírla; la dragona tenía un talento inusual para aparecer de la nada.

"Hola, Aly" dijo Azami, sonriéndole. La dragona le devolvió el gesto.

"Te preocupas demasiado. Probablemente no sea nada importante…" dijo Aly, confiada. Azami se preguntó si estaría fingiendo.

"Lo sé… es solo que lo extraño, Aly. Me gustaría que no se retrasara tanto" confesó Azami. Aly entonces sonrió de forma extraña.

"Más les vale que no. Le advertí a Faeron que lo mataría si se retrasaba por alguna tontería… esos dos tienen talento para meterse en líos" dijo la dragona, y Azami se echó a reír.

Desde aquel beso impulsivo en la Plaza Circular, Faeron y Alassëa eran ahora una pareja, aunque aun no habían decidido dar el siguiente paso… algo que a Azami le extrañaba; Faeron era mucho más extrovertido que Arthion, así que debería serle más fácil proponerle matrimonio a Aly, ¿o no? La risa de la joven despertó a Azami de sus meditaciones. Aly observaba hacia el frente, sonriendo.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije… son ellos" dijo la dragona. Azami entonces observó un pequeño grupo que se acercaba: pudo distinguir el cabello rojo fuego de Faeron, y vio a Arthion rodeado por un pequeño grupo de guardias que lo escoltaban hacia el palacio… llevaban un pequeño estandarte con el símbolo real. Azami y Alassëa se miraron un instante, y ambas entraron en el castillo.

Cuando ambas llegaron a un pasillo, se encontraron con Faeron, sonriendo como siempre. Alassëa de inmediato se le acercó para saludarlo, y el dragón la besó suavemente en los labios. Fue hasta después que notó a Azami.

"Hola, Azami ¿Cómo ha estado todo?" preguntó Faeron, con su acostumbrado tono despreocupado. La joven sonrió.

"Bien. ¿Dónde esta Arthion?" preguntó la joven, ansiosa por verlo. Faeron hizo un gesto hacia una gran puerta cerca de ellos, sin dejar de abrazar a Alassëa.

"En su habitación. Intenta evitar que los nobles lo acosen de nuevo" dijo el dragón con tono divertido. Azami sabía bien que los otros nobles dragones tenían la tendencia de llegar todos a la vez a pedir audiencia con Arthion; algo que a él no le gustaba mucho.

"Gracias" dijo la joven, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Arthion estaba de espaldas a ella, aparentemente terminando de cambiarse de ropa, pero la joven estaba segura de que la había oído –después de todo, los dragones tenían sentidos más sensibles-. Azami se le acercó, y lo abrazó por la espalda, contenta de sentirlo cerca de nuevo. El joven le tomó las manos y las acarició con suavidad.

"Hola, Azami" dijo él con voz tierna, como siempre que pronunciaba su nombre. Arthion volteó suavemente, y la besó en los labios. Aunque solo fueran dos semanas, había extrañado sentirla cerca… su beso resultó mas ansioso de lo habitual, pero a Azami no pareció molestarle; parecía que él no era el único ansioso.

"Hola, Arthion…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa una vez que él detuvo el beso. Aun después de un año, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando la besaba. El dragón le sonrió. La joven le pasó una mano por los hombros, y detuvo la caricia al ver que él se tensaba un poco.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Azami, preocupada. Arthion la miró y negó con la cabeza.

"No, nada" respondió él con tono neutral; la joven ya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber lo que esa fingida indiferencia significaba: le estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó la joven, y pasó de nuevo la mano por el hombro derecho de Arthion, que se movió ligeramente, como si le doliera. La joven lo miró con reproche, y lo empujó levemente hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la cama. "Déjame ver" dijo ella.

"No es nada" dijo Arthion. El dragón sabía bien lo mucho que ella se preocupaba cada vez que salía –una exageración- y lo que menos quería en ese momento era darle la razón, pero era tan terca… resignado, el joven desabrochó un poco su túnica negra para permitirle ver el lugar en donde la flecha de aquel cazador le había herido… al menos ya no era sino un pequeño moretón. Azami observó la pequeña mancha violeta con cierto enojo.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho. Sabes que no eres bueno para mentirme" dijo ella, mientras tocaba la marca suavemente con los dedos. Arthion se movió de nuevo, algo incómodo… no dolía tanto, pero ¿Por qué insistía en presionarla? El dragón hizo ademán de levantarse.

"No era necesario. No es nada" remarcó él, pero ella le puso las manos sobre los hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar. Por supuesto, Arthion podía fácilmente imponerse y levantarse –pues era mucho más fuerte que ella- pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

"Arthion… no me obligues a amarrarte a la cama para revisarte" le advirtió la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

"Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de gustos" respondió él, intentando distraerla. Azami de inmediato se sonrojó.

"¡No me refería a eso! ¿desde cuando eres tan perverso?" preguntó ella, avergonzada. Arthion le sonrió, divertido ante su expresión.

"He vivido por más de un siglo junto a Faeron. Algo tenía que pegarse" dijo él. Azami no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, pero continuó examinando la marca en el hombro del dragón; la joven comenzó a acariciar la zona con suavidad, intentando aliviar la molestia… para su diversión, Arthion hizo un extraño sonido, entre un gruñido y un ronroneo, evidentemente complacido por la caricia. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, a Azami le resultaba muy curioso.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Azami sin detenerse. Arthion suspiró; la pregunta le arruinaba el momento. No era algo que quisiera contarle a ella. Evitó su mirada, intentando retomar su expresión estoica para no revelarle nada… aunque sabía bien que no le serviría: Azami ya lo conocía bien.

"¿Tan malo fue? Por favor, dime…" rogó Azami. Era evidente que algo malo había sucedido por la forma en que él miraba hacia el frente, con sus brillantes ojos fingiendo indiferencia. Debía ser algo muy malo para que no deseara hablar de ello.

"Es difícil" respondió él, sin especificar que lo realmente complicado era explicárselo a ella. Después de todo, era humana.

"Estoy segura que puedo entenderlo" dijo Azami, confundida. Sabía que Arthion era reservado, pero por lo general ya no le ocultaba nada a ella… eso no era bueno. La joven entonces se acercó a él para abrazarlo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Arthion se resignó: era imposible luchar contra ella.

"Hubo varios ataques en esa región. Los dragones en el área fueron 'atacados' de una forma que… en fin, no desearías saber. Cuando llegamos, no quedaba nadie, así que Faeron y yo tuvimos que buscar en toda la zona hasta encontrar a los agresores y… evitar que atacaran a alguien más" contó Arthion, rogando por que Azami comprendiera la censura en su relato.

"Esos atacantes, ¿son lo que te hirieron?" preguntó la joven. Ella sabía bien que a Arthion no le gustaba admitir lo que hacía (evitaba la palabra matar), y que con 'atacados' quería decir en realidad 'asesinados', pero no comprendía por qué parecía tan nervioso. Ella entendía que era necesario.

"Si, pero no eran atacantes normales, eran cazadores… cazadores humanos" admitió finalmente Arthion, avergonzado.

Azami permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Arthion había… matado humanos?

_**Arthion debe sentirse MUY agradecido de sanar tan rápido, o esa herida de flecha seria bastante molesta, jeje. **_

_**Para q no hagan tantas cuentas, como ven decidí situar esto mas o menos un año después de q Arthion y Azami se conocieron… y, como recordaran, ella es ya prometida de Arthion (futura reina? Mon Dieu!).**_

_**Y no se si lo han notado, pero el dragón nunca usa la palabra "matar" cuando describe lo q hace, aun cuando eso ES lo q hizo. Como no le gusta nada la idea, mucho menos mencionarla… peor aun cuando, esta vez, se trato de humanos. Si, los cazadores se lo buscaron y de sobra x andar matando dragones, pero eso no hace q Arthion se sienta mejor al respecto. Como tomara eso Azami?**_

_**Espero les este gustando!**_


	3. Declaracion de guerra

_**Tanto tiempo sin leernos! Lo siento, he tenido visitas y casi ni puedo subir algo… en fin, mas vale tarde q nunca. Disfrutenlo!**_

"Declaración de guerra"

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo al respecto, los ojos de Arthion la detuvieron. Su mirada lucía tan disgustada y arrepentida por lo que había sucedido que Azami ya no pudo reprocharle nada; sabía bien que a él no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas… y si lo había hecho, debía haber tenido una buena razón.

Arthion, por su parte, no dijo más. El dragón casi podía sentir la tensión entre ambos; rogaba mentalmente porque Azami comprendiera, porque supiera lo mucho que odiaba matar y lo duro que era para él confesárselo a ella. El joven sabía que esto debía afectarle, pues era humana como los cazadores, pero necesitaba saberlo todo. AHORA. Se preguntó si, después de todo, aun corría el riesgo de perderla. Sin decir una palabra, Arthion le hizo una seña para dirigirse hacia la sala del trono. Ella lo siguió en silencio.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban de pie alrededor de una pequeña mesa dentro de la sala. Faeron y Alassëa miraban a Arthion con cierta preocupación, como si intuyeran que el incidente era peor de lo que parecía; Azami sintió temor, pues esas miradas no podían significar nada bueno. Faeron y Arthion entonces describieron, con detalle, lo que habían encontrado en su viaje.

"No lo comprendo… ¿Cómo puede un grupo de humanos asesinar a una aldea entera de dragones?" preguntó Azami, que de pronto ya no se sentía tan molesta con Arthion. Los cazadores habían sido tan crueles que la ira del dragón era algo de esperarse.

"No son humanos ordinarios" respondió Arthion con tono frío y serio, el que siempre usaba cuando quería controlar sus emociones. "Encontramos esto en su campamento" añadió, y puso sobre la mesa un pequeño símbolo metálico.

Azami lo observó, curiosa. Era un sencillo círculo de metal, grabado con una figura que la hizo estremecer: era un dragón, atravesado en el pecho por una lanza ornamentada y que parecía gemir de agonía; la imagen era cruel y amenazante… la joven la miró, asombrada, pero notó que Faeron y Alassëa observaban el símbolo con repulsión, odio y… ¿miedo?

"Creemos que fue obra de un grupo grande de Shamuni" dijo Faeron, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Shamuni? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Azami. Nunca había escuchado la palabra, pero Aly se puso tensa con solo escucharla.

"Cazadores de dragones" respondió la dragona, seria. "Es la palabra que usamos los dragones para describirlos…" explicó Aly. Azami se estremeció de nuevo; eso no sonaba muy bien.

"¿Recuerdas la historia detrás de tu medallón? ¿Nuestra breve alianza con los humanos?" preguntó Arthion. Azami asintió. "Bueno, aquello resultó ser un error. Los humanos pudieron ver por primera vez lo que éramos capaces de hacer; los asustó, al grado de crear a los cazadores para eliminarnos por miedo a que nosotros atacáramos primero" explicó el dragón.

"¿Pero como…?" preguntó Azami. Para ella la idea de que un grupo de humanos –por fuerte que fuera- pudiera ser peligroso para un dragón era demasiado increíble.

"Las primeras veces, fue difícil para ellos, pero con el tiempo comenzaron a fabricar sus armas con ciertas joyas que nos hacen daño, o con nuestros cuernos y garras… lo que les hace más fácil herirnos" contestó Faeron.

"Por eso permanecen ocultos" dijo Azami, comprendiendo al fin la necesidad de los dragones por ocultarse. Sus tres amigos asintieron, y Faeron rió con sarcasmo.

"Irónico, ¿no creen? una vez fuimos adorados como dioses, y ahora no somos más que bestias tontas y crueles" dijo el dragón rojo.

Azami se sintió indignada. Después de vivir tanto tiempo con ellos, jamás se le habría ocurrido siquiera pensar en los dragones como bestias. Eran lo más similar a un humano que pudiera existir; eran amables, tranquilos… ¿Cómo podía alguien verlos de otro modo? La joven suspiró, deprimida, al darse cuenta de que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la forma en que otras personas veían a los dragones. Las historias humanas estaban llenas de relatos con dragones crueles…

"¡Pero eso es ridículo! Ustedes nunca harían algo así, ¿Por qué querrían dominar a los humanos? Es ridículo" dijo Azami. Arthion la miró por un momento, conmovido; Azami realmente los veía como iguales, y eso era bastante agradable.

"Si, bueno… intenta explicárselo a ellos mientras te apuntan con un arma" dijo Faeron. La idea de ver a un humano apuntando un arma a cualquiera de ellos aterró a Azami. El grupo volteó hacia Arthion, esperando que él dijera algo.

"Nuestra gente ya no esta a salvo aquí. Debemos elegir que hacer: o huimos del bosque, o intentamos expulsarlos a ellos para que no vuelvan a acercarse… tendríamos que deshacernos de su líder" dijo Arthion, recordando al hombre que había conseguido escapar a su ataque. Lo conocía.

"¿Crees que sea _él_?" preguntó Aly con un tono significativo. Azami se preguntó si lo conocerían. Arthion suspiró de nuevo, molesto.

"Sé que es él. Lo vi… hace tanto tiempo que desapareció de esta área, ¿Por qué tenía que volver justo ahora?" dijo Arthion, frustrado. Parecía como si supiera exactamente como arruinar su felicidad. Faeron gruñó levemente; el solo recordar a ese hombre lo hacía sentir intranquilo.

Por un momento, el grupo permaneció en silencio. Arthion se preguntó si sus amigos estarían pensando lo mismo que él. Aquel hombre era peligroso, más que cualquier otro cazador; peor aun, sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, y que PODÍA obtenerlo… eso significaría la posible destrucción de todo su pueblo. De forma inconsciente, miró a Azami, preguntándose si debería o no explicarle a detalle lo que el cazador buscaba. Azami ya lo sabía casi todo sobre eso, excepto lo que era en realidad, ¿lo aceptaría?

Azami, por su parte, no sabía que pensar al respecto. Sus amigos parecían preocupados, así que esos cazadores debían ser peligrosos. La joven notó especialmente la mirada tensa y preocupada de Arthion, y la expresión molesta de Faeron; había algo más, lo intuía, pero ninguno había mencionado que era. Azami iba a preguntar sobre eso cuando un dragón entró precipitadamente en la sala; agitado, hizo una reverencia a Arthion. El dragón negro le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y el sirviente colocó en silencio una pequeña carta sobre la mesa.

"Esto acaba de llegar, Majestad" dijo el dragón y, con otra reverencia, se alejó. Arthion miró la carta con cierta aprensión, reconociendo de inmediato el símbolo en el sello –el mismo que había encontrado-. El joven tomó la carta lentamente y comenzó a leerla en silencio.

Faeron sintió deseos de gritarle que leyera en voz alta. No era precisamente paciente, y lo que sea que dijera esa carta debía ser importante. El temor del dragón rojo aumentó al ver que el rostro de Arthion mostraba miedo –algo que casi nunca dejaba ver-. Definitivamente, sus problemas acababan de empezar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Faeron, impaciente. Por toda respuesta, Arthion colocó el papel en la mesa, para que todos lo leyeran. Azami se inclinó, y leyó:

_Al líder de la raza de dragones:_

_Supongo que no necesito una presentación, de seguro aquel demonio negro ya ha hablado bastante sobre mí, así que seré breve. Ya has visto lo que somos capaces de hacer; nuestro próximo objetivo es la aldea en la frontera con Sunao. Si no deseas otra masacre, sera mejor que el Silven se encuentre ahí, listo para someterse a mis órdenes, o lo tomaremos por fuerza, tarde o temprano._

_Mukai_

El contenido solo consiguió confundir más a Azami. Bien, el cazador buscaba 'algo', pero no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. ¿Qué era un Silven? ¿Por qué parecía tan importante para sus amigos? Al terminar de leer, tanto Faeron como Aly adoptaron una expresión de terror y furia, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por alguna razón, el nombre del cazador le resultaba conocido, como si lo hubiera escuchado en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar donde.

"¡Arthion! No estarás considerando…" dijo Faeron. Arthion continuó mirando el nombre de aquel cazador con preocupación. Había confirmado sus temores.

"Creo que no hay otra opción… o lo enfrentamos nosotros, o se abrirá paso hasta aquí sobre los cadáveres de nuestra gente" dijo Arthion con tono serio. Azami lo miró asustada; no podía permitir esto, ese cazador parecía saber como matar dragones… no podría permitir que Arthion se arriesgara de esa forma.

Tenía que haber alguna solución.

_**Oh, si! Finalmente tienen el nombre q odiaran tanto como el de Morothar: Mukai. Solo dire q es japonés, porq ni idea de lo q significa: solo lo vi en un libro y me gusto, jeje.**_

_**De nuevo con el Silven… mwajajaja! Pero no se preocupen, q no soy tan cruel. En el siguiente cap sabran finalmente q es lo q busca el cazador (a ver, hagan sus apuestas, jaja!)**_

_**Ah si… y la palabra Shamuni es inventada x mi. Aunque no lo menciono, los dragones tienen –o tenían- un idioma propio antes de q adoptaran el humano por simple conveniencia (pasar desapercibidos). Asi q esa palabra significa "cazador" en su idioma.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	4. Silven

_**Si, ya me imagino… q milagro q ande x aca! Jaja! Disculpen la poca actualización, pero últimamente he tenido ciertos compromisos y vistas y ya saben… el internet no estaba disponible. Como sea, espero lo disfruten!**_

"Silven"

Azami caminaba apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca del castillo, donde sabía se encontraba la reina; a estas alturas parecía ser la única que podría resolver sus dudas.

Después de recibir aquella carta, y de la sencilla declaración de Arthion, la sala del trono se había convertido prácticamente en un campo de batalla. El joven había decidido que debía estar presente en la frontera con Sunao para evitar otro ataque… y, extrañamente, Faeron se mostraba totalmente en contra de ello. La joven aun podía escuchar su discusión:

"Faeron, deberías comprenderlo. Tengo que estar ahí, o Mukai terminará arrasando otra aldea, ¿es eso lo que quieres?" dijo Arthion con tono frío y molesto, pero Faeron no estaba de mejor humor que él.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero…" dijo el dragón rojo.

"¡Entonces sabes bien que es la mejor opción!" dijo Arthion.

"¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar eso!" respondió Faeron. Entonces Arthion lo miró con intensidad.

"No puedes evitarlo. ¡Si no vas conmigo como mi amigo, entonces lo harás como mi Segundo al Mando, bajo mis órdenes!" dijo Arthion, con un tono que no admitía protestas. Esa era la primera vez que Azami lo veía utilizar su autoridad como rey con Faeron.

Después de eso, Azami perdió la noción de lo que decían. Era evidente que trataban de omitir ciertos detalles para que ella no los oyera, pero era obvio también que Faeron no temía ir, sino que no deseaba que Arthion fuera también. La discusión seguía, mientras que ambos jóvenes se rehusaban a ceder; incluso Alassëa parecía sorprendida al ver a ambos dragones –que se consideraban prácticamente hermanos- discutir de esa forma. Finalmente, Azami había decidido salir a buscar a la única persona que podría decirle la razón detrás de ese comportamiento tan extraño: Bellethiel.

Efectivamente, la madre de Arthion estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo tranquilamente. Azami se sintió algo asombrada al verla tan calmada, como si no supiera nada de lo que ocurría. Cuando la dragona notó la presencia de la joven, interrumpió su lectura y la miró.

"Pareces preocupada… ¿hay algo que quisieras decirme?" preguntó Bellethiel con tono amable, y señaló una silla junto a ella. Azami se acercó y se sentó lentamente. La reina siempre parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

"¿Sabes lo que esta pasando ahora mismo?" preguntó Azami. La reina asintió; bueno, eso le ahorraba muchas explicaciones… seguramente ella podía oír las voces de la discusión. "Bueno, pues acaba de llegar una carta de los cazadores. Dicen que quieren que les entreguen… ¿el Silven?" dijo Azami con cierta duda, pero supo que había recordado correctamente el nombre al ver que la reina se ponía seria.

"Y supongo que las diferencias entre Faeron y mi hijo se deben a eso" dijo Bellethiel, como si eso fuera de esperarse.

"Nunca los había visto discutir así… ¿Qué es un Silven? ¿Por qué es tan importante?" preguntó Azami, impaciente por saber. Bellethiel la miró por un segundo, preguntándose si debía ser ella quien explicara.

"¿No le has preguntado a mi hijo?" preguntó ella.

"Lo intenté, pero en medio de la discusión con Faeron, ninguno me escuchó" dijo Azami, algo molesta. Bellethiel suspiró, y la miró de nuevo… Azami se sorprendió al reconocer en ella algunos gestos de Arthion.

"De acuerdo, te lo explicaré… pero espero que sepas que no cambia nada" dijo Bellethiel. Sabía que Azami ya sabía mucho sobre el tema –aunque no supiera que ESO era el tema- pero temía que ser más explícita pudiera traerle problemas a ella y su hijo. Esperaba que no la asustara…

"Los cazadores están interesados en el Silven porque su poder podría hacerlos casi invencibles; les permitiría destruirnos en poco tiempo… ese hombre, Mukai, ha intentado controlarlo desde hace casi 20 años" explicó Bellethiel, sin poder evitar sentir temor. No podría soportar la idea de que lo apartaran de su lado de nuevo…

"Pero, ¿Qué es…?" preguntó Azami, pero la reina la interrumpió.

"No que, quien. El Silven no es una cosa, es un dragón… un dragón no muy común, que posee el poder natural de la muerte" dijo Bellethiel. Azami se estremeció al escucharlo; sabía bien que cada dragón dominaba un elemento… ¿podía acaso existir uno que dominara la muerte?

"¿La muerte?" preguntó temerosa. La reina asintió.

"Si. Un dragón con un poder de destrucción increíble, capaz de matar a un ejército entero en cuestión de segundos… una energía que no puede ser detenida con nada, y que lo atraviesa todo a su paso… por eso se dice que su poder es la muerte. Los dragones Silven no son comunes; la última vez que hubo algunos fue hace casi 1000 años… si los Shamuni consiguen domar a un Silven, podrían destruirnos a todos con suma facilidad, conquistarían todo lo que desearan" dijo Bellethiel. Azami pensó en ello por un segundo… la descripción le resultaba familiar, ya había visto algo así antes…

"Pero, ¿Cómo saben entonces los cazadores que hay un Silven aquí? ¿Es de algún color en especial o…?" preguntó Azami, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

"No. Los dragones Silven son idénticos a cualquier otro dragón, y su color varía como el de los demás. Solo se distinguen por un rasgo único, que no posee ninguna otra criatura: los ojos… siempre son de un tono naranja, y emiten un leve pero notorio brillo; sus pupilas siempre son amarillas, algo que ningún otro ser posee" dijo la dragona. Le tomó un momento a Azami asimilar lo que había escuchado… un dragón con el poder de la muerte, un asesino… con extraños ojos… esos ojos, esa descripción… asombrada, la joven miró a Bellethiel, que asintió.

"Si, Azami. Los cazadores quieren a mi hijo. Arthion es un Silven" confirmó la reina.

Azami se quedó sin habla. Arthion le había explicado lo impredecible que era la energía que dominaba, y había expresado más de una vez su inseguridad y su desagrado al usarla, ¿pero esto? ¿Un dragón capaz de causar muerte y masacre con un simple movimiento? La joven no podía imaginarse al dragón negro mostrándose tan cruel… ¿lo hacia eso malo? ¿debía temerle ahora que sabía que era un dragón destinado a matar? No, Azami se reprendió a si misma por pensar de esa forma… Arthion era noble, amable, sincero… jamás podría hacer algo así. Su propio desagrado por su poder era prueba suficiente de que tenía un buen corazón.

Cuando miró a la reina, vio que esta abría la boca para decir algo pero se contenía, mientras miraba hacia la entrada a la habitación. Azami entonces notó que había alguien de pie ahí. Era Arthion.

"¿Azami?" dijo él, algo inseguro. Aunque no tenía una certeza, casi podía apostar a que la joven había acudido a su madre para resolver sus dudas… a estas alturas, era muy probable que ya supiera qué era él. ¿Cambiaría eso su opinión? ¿Lo vería diferente ahora que sabía que había nacido para matar? El joven miró a su madre con temor.

"Supuse que querrías decírselo tu, pero parecías demasiado ocupado para hacerlo" dijo Bellethiel. La reina deseo que Azami dijera algo –lo que sea- para mostrar lo que pensaba, o al menos para borrar el temor en los ojos de su hijo.

Arthion deseaba saber lo mismo. Aunque a él nunca le había gustado luchar, había usado su poder letal más de una vez; aun recordaba el rostro asustado de Azami –su Azami- al verlo utilizar la energía dorada por primera vez. Ahora finalmente sabía lo peligroso que era aquel 'don', lo peligroso que era él. ¿Le temía ahora?

"Azami, yo…" dijo él, pero se detuvo. Azami pudo ver claramente el miedo en el dragón; parecía temer que ella lo rechazara o le tuviera miedo… a ella le parecía ridículo. Arthion seguía siendo Arthion, sin importar que tuviera la capacidad de hacer lo que hacía… no podía dejar de quererlo, y el debía saberlo, ¿cierto? Pero el la miraba con tal temor… sin contenerse, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó suavemente en los labios, para después abrazarlo.

"No importa, Arthion. Tu eres el mismo… que tengas o no el poder de matar no significa que lo uses… yo te conozco; he visto tu poder y lo que hace, y he visto lo mucho que te afecta usarlo" dijo la joven, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

"Pero… es algo tan…" dijo él, incapaz de decir otra cosa, avergonzado de aquella energía dorada tan peligrosa que era capaz de invocar.

"Esta bien. Yo sé que tienes un buen corazón; nunca harías algo así" dijo Azami, sonriéndole. A Arthion, esa aceptación le pareció increíble.

"No sabía que fueras tan comprensiva" dijo él, rodeándola con los brazos mientras la miraba. Azami lo miró algo irritada.

"¿Qué insinúas?" dijo ella, fingiendo un tono molesto. Él rio suavemente. "Además, al menos ahora ya sé exactamente de donde provienen esos ojos tuyos tan hermosos" dijo ella, para intentar molestarlo. El dragón se sonrojó de inmediato, para diversión de la joven.

"Azami, este no es momento para bromas… y menos frente a mi madre" dijo él con cierto reproche. Azami rió.

"Dime, hijo, ¿Faeron y tu resolvieron sus diferencias?" preguntó Bellethiel.

"Si. Partiremos de inmediato" dijo Arthion, con cierta diversión, al recordar lo que Faeron estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"Yo también voy" dijo Azami, con un tono que no admitía discusiones. El dragón suspiró, resignado: ya se esperaba esa petición.

"Sabía que no aceptarías quedarte… tu y Alassëa son bastante tercas" dijo el joven, sonriendo. Azami lo miró, confundida, ¿Qué tenía Aly que ver en todo esto? La joven entonces lo soltó, y se apartó un poco para que Bellethiel pudiera despedirse de su hijo. La dragona lo abrazó, le besó la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los oídos de él.

"Cuidate mucho, ¿me oyes? Ahora hay alguien más que se preocupa por ti" murmuró Bellethiel, mirando sutilmente a Azami. Arthion asintió levemente y, tomando la mano de Azami, salió en busca de Faeron y Aly, que seguramente estarían discutiendo cerca de ahí.

_**Como leyeron: el dichoso Silven q buscan los cazadores es ni mas ni menos q un dragón de la muerte… finalmente me digné decir q elemento controlaba Arthion, mwajajaja! Tetrico, no? Aunque eso explica porq su energía es tan… agresiva. Yo adverti q esos ojos suyos eran raros, no? Bueno, ahora ya saben porq todo mundo los ve raros…**_

_**No se, se oye raro decir q Arthion es un dragón de la muerte, jeje. Pero asi es.**_

_**Ahora le pregunta del millón: como demonios espera aquel cazador controlar a Arthion? sabe, pero en fin…**_

_**Hubo alguien q le atino a lo q era el Silven! *entrega chocolates virtuales* ya sabes quien eres *guiño***_


	5. Preparativos

"Preparativos"

"¡De verdad que no entiendo tu actitud! Sabes bien que soy bastante capaz de defenderme, así que olvídate de esas tonterías" dijo Alassëa, molesta, mientras miraba a Faeron con irritación. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se quedara? Era casi como si no confiara en su fuerza; pero ella ya había demostrado –en más de una ocasión- lo fuerte que era, ¿no? ¿Por qué tomar esa actitud ahora?

"Eso ya lo sé, Aly. No lo dudo, pero si ese Mukai consigue lo que quiere…" dijo Faeron, dejando la frase a medias a propósito; si conseguía controlar un poder como el de Arthion, no deseaba a Alassëa ni un kilómetro cerca del lugar.

"¡Pues mayor razón para estar juntos! ¿Crees que a mi me gusta mucho la idea de dejarte ir?" dijo Aly, observando que Faeron hacia un gesto resignado… ella sabía bien que él nunca podía ganarle una discusión.

"¡Oh, me rindo! Haz lo que quieras. ¡Vaya! En momentos como este envidio a Arthion; al menos él tiene la autoridad para ordenarle a su prometida quedarse" dijo Faeron, aunque la verdad dudaba que tuviera éxito: Azami era tan terca como Aly. La dragona parecía pensar lo mismo, pues rió con sarcasmo.

"Si, claro… apuesto a que ni siquiera lo intentó, Azami jamás se quedaría. Además, ni siquiera si yo fuera tu prometida…" dijo Aly, y se cubrió de inmediato la boca con las manos; había dicho más de lo que quería. Faeron la miró, algo incómodo.

"Quieres decir… bueno, tu y yo…" dijo él, mas nervioso que nunca. Aly se sonrojó.

"Si… es decir… no sé… si estás seguro…" respondió ella, incapaz de pronunciar una oración coherente. Ambos habían llegado (sin proponérselo) a un tema algo… difícil.

"Bueno, yo… en fin, ese no es el punto. Supongo entonces que deberías prepararte para partir con nosotros" dijo Faeron, descaradamente cambiando el tema aunque, por esta vez, Alassëa pareció aliviada por ello.

Mientras la observaba prepararse –estaban en su habitación- el dragón rojo no pudo evitar maldecir su propia inseguridad. Esto no era común en él, normalmente se estaría riendo de cualquier otro con semejante actitud; de hecho, ¿no era él quien siempre bromeaba sobre el carácter tímido de Arthion? Y ahora aquí estaba, inseguro y a la vez deseoso de dar aquel paso; la simple idea le hacia retroceder… la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero… maldijo de nuevo, ¿Cómo le había hecho ese tímido de Arthion para proponérselo a Azami? Faeron suspiró, frustrado.

Alassëa, sin embargo, notó la incomodidad de su novio. No sabía si le divertía o le frustraba su extraña actitud. Faeron era siempre el primero en decir lo que pensaba sin ninguna duda o censura… y esto solo significaba dos cosas: 1) Finalmente había descubierto algo que le costaba trabajo decir, o 2) no la amaba tanto como decía. ¿Era eso? ¿No se atrevía a 'avanzar' porque temía no amarla lo suficiente? Aly miró de reojo al dragón rojo, que parecía seguir inmerso en sus pensamientos, y sonrió. No, él la amaba, se lo había demostrado tantas veces… incluso antes de decirle abiertamente que la quería. Tal vez, finalmente, Faeron había descubierto su propia timidez; la idea le hizo reír. Ambos dragones saltaron, sorprendidos, al escuchar una voz cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué hacen? Parecen a punto de lanzarse por la ventana, ¿algo malo sucede?" preguntó Arthion, serio pero curioso, con Azami a su lado. A diferencia de él, la joven pareció comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando, pues sonreía con expresión pícara.

"¡Nada!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, quizás con demasiada prisa. Arthion no pudo evitar reírse; le recordaba mucho las varias veces que los había visto mirarse antes de que se declararan lo que sentían.

"¿Están listos? Debemos irnos" dijo Arthion. Faeron le dirigió una mirada interrogatoria y observó a Azami.

'_¿Ella también?'_ preguntó mentalmente, y sonrió al ver que Arthion se encogía de hombros.

'_Es una batalla perdida'_ dijo el dragón negro. Faeron no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, en un fuerte localizado en uno de los límites del bosque, un hombre permanecía sentado frente a un escritorio en su oficina, mientras observaba un mapa bastante extenso y detallado del bosque de los dragones. El líder de los cazadores sonrió complacido; era una suerte que las bestias no hubieran destruido este viejo fuerte, o de lo contrario jamás habrían conseguido otro lugar tan protegido.

El líder, Mukai, miraba el mapa con creciente ambición e interés… pronto, muy pronto, todo aquello sería suyo; el Silven aparecería, estaba seguro de eso y, una vez que lo controlara, podría eliminar de una vez por todas aquella molesta plaga.

"Señor, esto acaba de llegar" dijo un joven cazador, uno de sus hombres. Mukai levantó la cabeza del mapa, permitiendo que la luz iluminara su rostro. El joven cazador no pudo evitar observar la larga cicatriz que iba desde su sien derecha hasta la mejilla. Aquella marca era ya bien conocida entre ellos… Mukai se levantó y tomó la pequeña pieza de papel de las manos del joven.

No había nada escrito, solo un símbolo: dos dragones frente a frente, con sus patas derechas delanteras estiradas hacia el centro, donde sujetaban una pequeña esfera en el centro; sus cuellos, largos y estilizados, se entrelazaban sobre la esfera como si intentaran formar un nudo, de manera que sus cabezas se encontraban sobre la esfera. Mukai conocía el símbolo… el escudo de la 'familia real' de los dragones. Una declaración de guerra.

"Bien… esta cerca" dijo Mukai, complacido.

"Señor, ¿Cómo planea dominar al dragón? Esas criaturas no son fáciles de capturar… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo obedecer?" preguntó el cazador, curioso. Mukai sonrió con malicia.

"Podrá ser un dragón, pero es mortal como todos. Solo hay que romperlo, hacerle perder la voluntad… créeme, sé bien como tratar a los de su tipo" dijo Mukai. Después de todo, hasta un dragón tenía limites de resistencia; solo era cuestión de saber cuales eran los del Silven, y después, cuando estuviera lo bastante debilitado, usaría sus armas secretas… no había forma de escapar.

"Dile a mis hombres que es hora de comenzar. Debemos estar preparados en el bosque para cuando llegue" continuó Mukai. El cazador salió de inmediato.

Cuando se encontró solo de nuevo, Mukai revisó con cautela un par de aparatos cerca de él. El primero parecía ser una especie de collar con extrañas inscripciones en él; el segundo, una pequeña caja que contenía dos frascos llenos de líquido, uno rojo y otro transparente… después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía lo necesario para dominar al demonio negro.

Si el animal se resistía, moriría…

No había escapatoria esta vez.

_**Jajaja! Quien diría q Faeron es tan timido para ese tipo de 'propuestas'? ahhh, como me divierto con esos dos!**_

_**Aunque deberían saber ya q ni Aly ni Azami se quedarían. Digo, las dos son tercas y han demostrado q NO se quedan atrás (sobre todo Aly… recuerden como es para pelear, jeje). En fin…**_

_**Y recuerdan en "Faeron" a aquel cazador q apareció y al q Arthion, digamos, 'perdonó'? bueno, aquí lo tienen mas crecidito… si, Mukai es aquel cazador al q el dragon negro hirió, de ahí la cicatriz –y el rencor q luego se hara presente, jojo!-. Misero cazador!**_

_**Y eso q aun falta lo bueno del asunto… mwajajajaaa!**_

_**PD:Si, leyeron bien… Mukai lo llama Demonio Negro… cruel pero hay q admitir q medio le queda, jeje.**_


	6. Emboscada

_**De nuevo deje pasar algo de tiempo, jeje… pero créanme, este cap revela cierta cosita q… en fin, espero tengan un equipo de resucitacion a mano, ya saben, por si acaso. **_

_**Ya en serio, disfrútenlo! *guiño***_

"Emboscada"

Arthion y su grupo volaban a toda velocidad sobre los árboles del bosque. Azami se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del dragón negro –o lo más que podía- para evitar caerse; por supuesto, su miedo era totalmente infundado: Arthion preferiría caer en picada él mismo a dejarla caer. La joven no recordaba haber volado tan rápido desde que los conocía… de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que los dragones podían volar a tal velocidad. La joven sintió de pronto que el dragón negro disminuía el ritmo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. Arthion giró la cabeza para mirarla con sus extraños ojos –sus ojos de Silven, pensó Azami con asombro-.

"Estamos cerca" dijo él, y volvió la vista hacia el suelo. Todo parecía tranquilo… excesivamente tranquilo. Aquello no le gustaba; parecía que los cazadores se les habían adelantado.

'_Demasiado tranquilo, ¿no crees?'_ le comentó Faeron a través de la conexión mental. Aly no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

'_Divídanse. Busquen en el área a los cazadores'_ ordenó Arthion. Faeron y Alassëa se alejaron un poco, cada uno buscando en un lugar diferente. Azami, que solo vio como de repente sus dos amigos se apartaban, miró con aprensión hacia el suelo.

"¿Están aquí?" preguntó la joven, temerosa. Por toda respuesta, Arthion soltó un leve gruñido. Si de verdad estaban ahí, ellos deberían ser capaces de detectarlos.

'_No veo nada, ¿y ustedes?'_ preguntó Aly.

'_Nada'_ dijo Faeron, algo frustrado. Arthion lo comprendía bien; si de verdad estaban ahí abajo, eran bastante buenos para ocultarse.

'_Tal vez deberíamos…'_ comenzó Arthion, pero se interrumpió cuando de pronto, y justo debajo de él, provino un disparo. El dragón negro rugió y volteó hacia el suelo, esquivando el ataque.

En ese momento, Azami vio por primera vez a los cazadores, y no eran precisamente lo que ella imaginaba. No llevaban armadura o algún tipo de protección, pero portaban grandes escudos fabricados con algo brillante y aparentemente resistente; tenían en las manos diversas armas: lanzas, ballestas, armas de fuego… y extraños objetos redondos y pequeños que no pudo distinguir.

"¡Sujétate!" le ordenó Arthion, y descendió en picada sobre el grupo de humanos; el dragón lanzó de inmediato un chorro de fuego, mientras continuaba volando en varias direcciones. Los cazadores se cubrieron detrás de los grandes escudos… Azami observó, estremeciéndose, que estaban fabricados con escamas de dragón (por eso el brillo). Faeron y Aly observaron el ataque y regresaron de inmediato, imitando el movimiento de Arthion.

Algunos cazadores dispararon sus armas contra ellos. Al principio, Azami se sintió segura al ver que parecían armas comunes; seguramente no podrían atravesar las duras escamas de los dragones… hasta que observó que Faeron esquivaba una, que pasó lo bastante cerca como para rasgarle el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible? Alassëa rugió y lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego contra ellos, pero la mayoría consiguió protegerse de nuevo. Azami no sabía que pensar mientras observaba a los cazadores heridos gritar de dolor: eran humanos, como ella, y mucho más débiles que los dragones… sabía que sus amigos no hacían más que defenderse, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquellos hombres.

Arthion rugió y se elevó en el cielo; por un instante, deseo que Azami no lo hubiera acompañado. La joven seguramente se sentiría afectada por lo que hacía –y lo que iba a hacer- pero era necesario. Disculpándose mentalmente con ella, el dragón se dejó caer de nuevo, listo para atacar con toda su fuerza.

Pero los Shamuni estaban preparados también. En vez de ocultarse, sacaron de entre los arbustos lo que parecían ser pequeños cañones, que apuntaron hacia los dragones. Alassëa descendió de inmediato, pero fue demasiado tarde. Los cazadores dispararon, y los 'cañones' lanzaron enormes redes hacia los dragones. Arthion sorprendido, se movió para esquivarlas… pero eran demasiadas, como si los humanos hubieran previsto que esquivaría las primeras.

Una de las redes sujetó una de las enormes alas de Arthion, que no pudo liberarse. A su lado, otra de ellas se enredaba alrededor de la cabeza de Faeron. El dragón negro intentó recuperar altura pero, antes de eso, los cazadores aprovecharon su cercanía al suelo y dispararon una serie de grandes cadenas hacia él. Una de ellas se enredo alrededor de una de sus patas, mientras que otra consiguió llegar hasta su cuello.

Azami oyó que Arthion rugía de furia, y sintió como el dragón se sacudía con fuerza, intentando liberarse. La joven trató de inclinarse hacia su ala y liberarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. Los cazadores empezaron entonces a jalar al dragón hacia el suelo con ayuda de una máquina, pero Arthion seguía esforzándose por elevarse.

Faeron voló hacia él para defenderlo, pero los cazadores consiguieron sujetarlo también. Arthion, desesperado, ordenó a Alassëa que se mantuviera oculta. La dragona, por supuesto, había protestado, pero él la había convencido de que era lo mejor; si ella seguía libre, tendrían una oportunidad.

Finalmente, Azami oyó un desagradable tronido, y Arthion se dejó caer; la joven supuso que el constante forcejeo había dislocado el ala del dragón… vio que el suelo se acercaba cada vez mas, y cerró los ojos esperando sentir el impacto. Segundos después, sintió que el cuerpo de Arthion se sacudía con el impacto. Aunque el dragón –en un intento por protegerla de la caída- había logrado caer de pie, la fuerza del golpe fue tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo poco después, si bien no desde una altura peligrosa.

Azami abrió los ojos, y vio a ambos dragones en el suelo, aun con las cadenas sujetándolos. Faeron rugía y lanzaba zarpazos contra los cazadores que intentaban contenerlo, hiriendo a varios de ellos. Sin embargo, Azami notó con sorpresa que Arthion no se defendía con la misma fiereza, y movía la enorme cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo. Azami, creyendo que la buscaba a ella, se levantó, pero se detuvo al ver que el dragón negro fijaba la vista en un hombre alto y fornido que se le acercaba. El hombre dio una orden, y varios cazadores activaron la máquina que controlaba las cadenas, obligando a Arthion a bajar su cabeza a la altura del suelo. El hombre entonces extendió la mano, para intentar colocar en la frente del dragón una extraña piedra pulida.

Arthion reconoció de inmediato lo que era, e hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza de nuevo, rugiendo. La cadena se tensó, y Arthion escuchó que se quebraba un poco… pero entonces, un cazador apareció de la nada y clavó una lanza en su costado. La herida no era ni muy grande ni muy profunda, pero el dolor fue suficiente para distraer al dragón y permitir que la cadena lo jalara de nuevo.

Azami observó con horror la escena, y vio que el hombre colocaba la piedra sobre la frente del dragón. El roce pareció doloroso, pues Arthion comenzó a moverse con desesperación para intentar apartarse; un extraño flujo de energía lo rodeó y, para sorpresa de Azami, en unos minutos Arthion había regresado a su forma humana.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Arthion" dijo el hombre, evidentemente el líder.

"Desgraciadamente no tanto, Mukai" respondió Arthion con voz fría e indiferente. Mukai sonrió; ya conocía el carácter de este dragón. Cerca, los cazadores acababan de transformar a Faeron.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, los hombres de Mukai se acercaron para colocarles unas gruesas cadenas tanto en las muñecas como en el cuello, puesto que las otras eran ahora demasiado grandes. Mukai observó complacido al joven frente a él.

"No has cambiado nada…" dijo, maravillado. Arthion se lanzó hacia adelante para atacarlo, pero las cadenas lo contuvieron. "Sabes bien que no puedes hacerme daño; esta piedra neutraliza todo tu poder. Literalmente, estas indefenso" dijo Mukai, con evidente placer. Arthion lo miró con intensidad, pero Mukai no apartó la mirada… esos ojos le fascinaban, eran el símbolo del poder que pronto dominaría.

"¡Basta! ¡Déjalo!" gritó Azami desde su lugar, mirando con furia al hombre. ¿Cómo podía un humano ser tan cruel? Un par de cazadores la sujetó con fuerza, y a punto estuvieron de golpearla cuando el hombre volteó a verla. Su expresión cambió de inmediato.

"¿Azami?" preguntó Mukai, sorprendido de ver a la joven ahí. Hizo una señal para que sus hombres la soltaran, y ella lo miró confundida. De pronto, le pareció familiar… lo había visto, hace tiempo.

"¿Lo conozco?" preguntó Azami con todo el veneno de que fue capaz. El hombre se puso serio.

"No, tu no… pero yo si. Tienes la misma mirada de tu madre" dijo Mukai con tono extraño. Azami se sintió confundida.

"¿Mi madre?" preguntó. Mukai rió sin humor.

"No me extraña que no me conozcas. Supongo que Hikari nunca se molestó en mostrarte fotos mías; supongo que no le preocupaba que no conocieras a tu padre" dijo Mukai, como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

Azami se quedó inmóvil, impactada. ¿Su padre? ¿Aquel hombre era… su padre? Se negó rotundamente a creerlo pero, una vez revelado el secreto, no pudo evitar notar cierto parecido: el mismo tono rojo de cabello, el mismo color de ojos… y recordó súbitamente en donde lo había visto. Su madre –contrario a lo que Mukai creía- SI le había mostrado fotos suyas… recordaba esa cicatriz en el rostro del hombre que ella señalaba como su padre. Mukai no mentía.

Junto a él, Arthion los miro a ambos con expresión estoica… la joven sabía bien que eso solo ocultaba sus emociones…

Mukai era su padre. Era la hija de un cazador.

_**Chachaaaan! Se esperaban ESO? Antes de q se hagan conjeturas: si, Azami SI es hija de Mukai, por mucho q le desagrade la idea. Por eso le resultaba familiar…**_

_**Y, por cierto, esa piedrita es de mi invención; en este contexto, neutraliza la energía de los dragones y los vuelve indefensos (por eso los transforma en humanos). Como ven, los cazadores no son tan indefensos como parecen. Y si, la "sumision" con la piedra duele, como Azami bien notó… no es q le interese mucho a Mukai, claro.**_

_**Q pasara ahora? Mwajajaja! Sabran luego.**_


	7. Familia

"Familia"

Arthion nunca había tenido tanta dificultad en conservar su expresión fría. La revelación de Mukai le había impactado demasiado… ¿Azami? ¿La hija de aquel despiadado cazador? A pesar de que –con esfuerzo- su expresión seguía siendo indiferente, la verdad es que estaba totalmente confundido… por un breve y aterrador instante, se preguntó si Azami se sentiría unida a su padre; después de todo, tal vez había deseado conocerlo… Arthion sintió una punzada de culpa: había estado cerca de matar al hombre; de hecho, si no fuera por aquella molesta piedra lo habría conseguido… sin poder evitarlo, miró a Azami, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente… pero la sonora carcajada de Mukai lo distrajo.

"Vaya, vaya, Arthion… ¿ahora te dedicas a secuestrar humanos?" preguntó el cazador con burla, recobrándose de sus sorpresa inicial. Arthion gruñó, ofendido y molesto ante el tono de Mukai… como si Azami no significara nada…

"Cállate, Mukai. No soy como tu" dijo el dragón con todo el odio posible, aunque poco después se arrepintió; no sabía lo que Azami pensaba de él, y no deseaba ofenderla.

La joven no supo que decir. Desde que recordaba, su madre había mencionado solo vagamente a su padre, mostrándole algunas fotos o simplemente comentando algún parecido entre ellos. Le costaba creer que el hombre frente a ella, que tenía al amor de su vida encadenado como animal, era su padre. Sintió temor al ver la expresión estoica de Arthion, ¿dudaba de ella? ¿Qué pensaría él ahora, sabiendo que era la hija de aquel cazador? Pero no, Arthion debía saber que ella no tenía nada que ver con él… apenas lo conocía, y la imagen que mostraba no era precisamente cálida para ella… era un extraño.

"Pero… ¿Qué hace?" preguntó Azami, al ver que Mukai se acercaba a Arthion con toda la intención de someterlo. El cazador la miró, serio.

"Mi trabajo. Librarnos de esta peligrosa plaga" dijo Mukai, mirando tanto a Arthion como a Faeron –que había dejado de moverse, impactado- con desprecio. Aquella mirada no le gustó nada a Azami, ni el tono que uso el cazador.

"¿Cuál plaga? Solo son diferentes ¡Yo los conozco! ¡Son mis amigos! No han hecho nada malo" gritó Azami, molesta. La joven vio que ambos dragones le sonreían y se sintió más tranquila: ninguno parecía dudar de ella.

"¿Qué no han hecho nada, dices? ¿Sabes quien me hizo esto?" dijo Mukai, señalando su cicatriz; aun recordaba claramente el dolor cuando la garra de Arthion le había marcado el rostro. "¿Tienes idea de cuantos humanos han muerto bajo las garras de estas bestias a lo largo de los años? ¿Sabes cuantos murieron hace tan solo unos días en la frontera del bosque? Tus dichosos amigos los asesinaron; este demonio negro los mató a todos sin piedad" dijo Mukai, mirando a Arthion y luego a Azami.

La joven no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar eso… pero ella conocía bien a los dragones, y sabía que jamás atacaban sin ser provocados. El discurso de Mukai no hizo sino molestarla; no le agradaba nada que llamara a Arthion 'demonio'. No lo era, era un joven amable y justo… jamás habría actuado como la bestia sanguinaria que Mukai quería hacerle creer que era.

"¡No lo llames así! ¡Él nunca atacaría a nadie sin razón! ¡Tu destruiste a su gente primero!" dijo Azami, mirando a Mukai con furia. Cerca del cazador, Arthion no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio: Azami comprendía, y lo aceptaba tal como era… no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír el tono despectivo en la voz de la joven.

"Veo que este Silven te ha engañado muy bien… eres un buen actor, príncipe Vareen" dijo Mukai, disfrutando ver como los ojos de Arthion se llenaban de furia al oírlo; él NUNCA había engañando a Azami.

"No es así. Yo lo conozco, yo…" dijo Azami, y lo miró con amor. Mukai rio con burla al ver la expresión de su 'hija'.

"¿Estas tratando de decir que te has enamorado del Silven? ¡Vamos! Creí que eras más inteligente" dijo Mukai, aunque la verdad aquello no le gustó nada; cercana o no, Azami era su descendiente… jamás permitiría que ese demonio negro se quedara con ella. Era una deshonra.

Arthion lo miró, y rugió molesto. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así a su propia hija? ¿A su misma sangre? Sin embargo, su ira se volvió temor al ver la forma tan extraña en que Mukai miraba a Azami, como si le indignara su presencia.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… ¡déjala en paz!" dijo el dragón negro, lanzándose hacia Mukai lo más que le permitían las cadenas. El cazador lo miró con evidente desprecio.

"¿De verdad crees que le haría daño a mi propia hija?" preguntó él. Arthion volvió a gruñir.

"Con alguien como tu, es difícil saberlo" respondió Arthion con expresión asqueada. El comportamiento de Mukai hacia Azami, junto con todo lo que había hecho en el pasado contra su raza, hacía que el dragón sintiera un odio mortal hacia él. Sin embargo, no podía atacarlo; estaba atado, y su poder seguramente no funcionaría tan bien con esa piedra cerca, podría perder el control y hacer daño a sus amigos. Frustrado, se contentó con rugirle de nuevo al cazador.

"Por favor, padre… déjalos ir" rogó Azami. Por mucho que le desagradara considerar a este hombre su padre, tal vez se mostraría más amable si ella lo aceptaba como tal. La joven vio que Arthion hacía un gesto, disgustado –aparentemente- ante el hecho de que ella le rogara a un hombre como aquel.

"No. Ven conmigo, Azami. Tu lugar es conmigo, con tu propia gente… no con estas bestias" ofreció Mukai. Quizás, si aceptaba, podría obtener información valiosa sobre los animales y, de paso, ganarse una aliada que bien podría ser útil. Sin embargo, Azami retrocedió un paso.

"¿Por qué debería ir contigo? No te conozco; en toda mi vida nunca me buscaste… ellos me han mostrado más amor que tu… mi lugar es con ellos" dijo Azami, desafiante pero amable. Si mostraba su desagrado, Mukai podría descargar su cólera en los dragones –considerando lo que había visto de él, era una posibilidad-.

"Como quieras. Pero recuerda que tu lo elegiste" dijo Mukai con tono irritado. Arthion sintió temor: ¿se atrevería a matar a su propia hija? Uno de los cazadores se les acercó.

"Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" preguntó, señalando a Azami y, aparentemente, preparado para lo que fuera. Mukai suspiró, como si tratara de decidir que hacer. El dragón rogó mentalmente porque el cazador conservara algún rastro de afecto por ella.

"Nada. Déjenla aquí" ordenó Mukai. Arthion suspiró, aliviado; por un terrible momento, creyó que vería morir a su amada sin poder hacer nada. El cazador, sin embargo, notó su alivio y lo observó con atención.

"No deberías sentirte tan aliviado, Silven. Sabes bien que estas en problemas" dijo Mukai. Faeron, molesto, comenzó a moverse de nuevo para intentar liberarse, pero los cazadores lo sometieron lo suficiente para inyectar lo que parecía ser un sedante; el dragón rojo cayó inconsciente casi de inmediato. Azami se preguntó que clase de sustancia sería capaz de dormir a un dragón.

"¡Vámonos!" ordenó Mukai. Los cazadores entonces comenzaron a jalar a ambos dragones. Ninguno volteó a mirar a Azami excepto Arthion, que le hizo un leve gesto hacia unos arbustos. La joven creyó ver un destello azul entre ellos.

"Adiós, Azami" dijo Mukai de pronto, y los cazadores se internaron en el bosque.

Aunque ya no los veía, Azami comenzó a correr hacia ellos, desesperada. No quería ni imaginarse lo que harían aquellos hombres con Arthion y Faeron; considerando la forma tan despectiva en que Mukai los miraba, debía ser algo bastante malo. Estaba a punto de internarse más en el bosque –aun cuando no lo conocía- cuando dos manos la sujetaron tapándole la boca, para luego empujarla hacia atrás. Azami se llevó el susto de su vida antes de voltear y ver que se trataba de Alassëa.

"¡Aly!" gritó Azami, aliviada, y abrazó a la joven. "¿Por qué no saliste? Podrías…" continuó. Aly la miró con tristeza.

"Me habrían capturado también. Esa extraña piedra tiene la cualidad de bloquear nuestros poderes. No habría podido hacer nada" respondió Aly, mirando hacia el frente.

"Pero entonces…" dijo Azami, derrotada. Si los cazadores podían evitar que los dragones usaran su energía o se transformaran, ¿Cómo iban a ayudarlos?

"Tranquila. Debe haber una forma; pero primero debemos descubrir donde se ocultan" dijo la dragona, con una calma que sorprendió a Azami.

"¿Cuánto nos tomará eso?" preguntó ella. Aly suspiró irritada; ese era precisamente el problema.

"No lo sé. Toma bastante tiempo desactivar las protecciones que colocan alrededor, y además tendremos que acercarnos lentamente o me detectarán. Yo diría que, lo mínimo, dos semanas" dijo Aly, con voz temblorosa. A diferencia de Azami, ella SI tenía una idea bastante precisa de todo lo que Mukai podía hacer en ese tiempo.

"¿Semanas? ¡¿Por qué semanas?" gritó Azami, indignada y aterrada a la vez. Aly intentó calmarla.

"Comprende, Azami, que tienen armas que pueden herirme. Si ataco sin un buen plan, me matarán antes siquiera de entrar en la base… o a ellos. Debemos encontrar un modo seguro de entrar sin ser vistas" explicó la joven, intentando sonar tranquila a pesar de su ansiedad.

"¡Pero Aly! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mi padre puede hacer mucho en ese tiempo! ¡Podría matarlos en ese tiempo!" dijo Azami, con ojos llorosos. La idea de perder a Arthion a manos de su propio padre era demasiado horrible para soportarla. Sin embargo, Aly tampoco estaba precisamente tranquila.

"¡¿Crees que no lo se? ¡No olvides que Faeron también esta ahí!" gritó Aly con desesperación. Azami la miró; jamás la había visto gritar así. La dragona suspiró, intentando calmarse. "Escúchame: Mukai no matara a Arthion, al menos no por ahora… lo que desea es su poder y no puede obtenerlo si lo mata. Debemos conservar la calma… confío en que Faeron será lo bastante astuto como para evitar su muerte; tu deberías hacer lo mismo" continuó Aly, mostrando una confianza que en realidad no sentía.

"Discúlpame…" dijo Azami, arrepentida de su arranque de furia. Había olvidado que Aly tenía tanto que perder como ella. La dragona hizo un gesto para indicar que no importaba.

"Sígueme" dijo Aly, y ambas comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, cuidando de no ser detectadas.

Mientras tanto, los cazadores habían conseguido llegar a su base gracias a una de sus 'mascotas': un dragón totalmente domado que tenía la inusual capacidad de teletransportarse. En segundos, habían recorrido un largo camino. Mukai se encontraba ahora en su 'oficina' con otro cazador, examinando las pequeñas botellas de líquido.

"¿Cómo esperas dominar a un Silven, Mukai? Son más resistentes que cualquier otro dragón" preguntó el cazador. Mukai sonrió con malicia y tomó uno de los frascos, el que contenía el líquido transparente.

"Con esto" dijo, complacido. "Esto debería debilitar su mente lo suficiente como para que el collar pueda hacer su trabajo" explicó Mukai, dando unas palmaditas sobre el extraño collar con símbolos.

"¿Y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si consigue escapar? Sabes bien lo que puede hacer… nos mataría a todos" preguntó de nuevo el cazador. Entonces Mukai tomó el segundo frasco, con líquido rojo.

"Entonces tendré que matarlo. Este veneno es fuerte… digamos que simplemente puedo 'olvidarme' de darle el antídoto diario" explicó el cazador, sin dejar de sonreír.

_**Oh, si… comienza lo feo del asunto. Argh! No odian a Mukai? Ni siquiera ve a AZami como hija suya y ya esta con tonterías de posesión. Al menos ni Arthion ni Azami cambiaron su opinión respecto a ellos… y todavía falta. Por cierto, si notaron, Mukai no solo SABE el apellido de Arthion, sino su rango… pero NO sabe que ha dejado de ser príncipe (si supiera q tiene un rey capturado… Mon Dieu!).**_

_**En fin, con solo ver el collar y ese frasco de veneno, ya pueden intuir para donde va el plan del mugre Mukai. ARGH! Como puede Azami ser pariente del tipo? En fin, una no escoge a sus padres *guiño***_

_**Ahora es turno de Azami y Aly de salvar a sus respectivas parejas… YAY!**_


	8. Batalla de voluntades

"Una batalla de voluntades"

Faeron despertó lentamente… maldiciendo a esos humanos torpes que se habían atrevido a dormirlo. Se sentó con lentitud, sin hacer mucho caso de la única cadena que ataba su pierna, y observó sus alrededores: parecía estar en una especie de prisión. Con un escalofrío, recordó esos largos años como prisionero de Morothar.

Cuando sus ojos de dragón se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, pudo distinguir un pasillo entre las celdas a ambos extremos. Aunque el edificio parecía viejo, Faeron detectó en las paredes algunas manchas de sangre, y pudo oler en el aire que no eran muy antiguas; si alguna vez había habido dragones ahí dentro, debieron haber muerto hace poco. El dragón pensó, con cierta malicia, que Arthion seguramente estaría sintiendo deseos de matar a Mukai por eso…

Fue en ese momento cuando Faeron recordó que no debería estar solo en aquel lugar. El dragón buscó con la vista en las celdas, tratando de ver a su amigo… que, de hecho, estaba en la celda contigua, pero tan inmóvil que al principio Faeron no lo notó. El dragón, asustado, se estiró lo más que pudo para tocar a su amigo, y descubrió que, a diferencia suya, Arthion estaba completamente encadenado: las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas mantenían sus brazos cerca de la pared. Antes de que Faeron consiguiera alcanzarlo, Arthion notó el movimiento y volteó a verlo; el brillo de sus extraños ojos –mas evidente en esa oscuridad- le hizo estremecer por un momento.

"¿Faeron? ¿Estas despierto?" preguntó Arthion, en voz baja pero firme. No parecía estar herido.

"Desgraciadamente. ¿Estas herido?" preguntó Faeron, recordando el desagradable talento del dragón negro para ocultarlo todo.

"No… ya no" respondió Arthion. No tenía caso mentirle a Faeron; había visto la lanza, después de todo. Pero la herida no había sido profunda… ahora no era más que un moretón. "¿Y tu?" preguntó Arthion.

"No; pero lo que sea que me hayan dado para dormirme me dejó un horrible sabor en la boca" se quejó Faeron. Típico, siempre fijándose en lo que uno menos esperaba; Arthion no pudo evitar reírse.

"Bueno, yo no estoy precisamente en un lecho de flores" dijo él con sarcasmo. La posición en la que estaba no era nada agradable y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, la inmovilidad lo ponía nervioso.

"¿Puedes acercarte?" preguntó Faeron; aunque ya sabía la respuesta, era una forma sutil de preguntar que tan atado estaba.

"No creo… las cadenas son demasiado cortas. Tengo que mantener los brazos en alto… a menos que quiera romperme el cuello, dudo que pueda moverme" dijo Arthion, frustrado. Faeron no comprendió al principio hasta que, acercándose un poco más, vio que había otra cadena atada al cuello del dragón negro; la posición parecía incómoda.

"Demonios… ¿crees que podríamos romperla?" preguntó Faeron. El joven escuchó que Arthion suspiraba, molesto.

"No. Están hechas con la misma piedra extraña…" comenzó Arthion, pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Pronto, dos cazadores altos y fornidos se colocaron frente a la celda de Arthion. El dragón les gruñó, mostrando los colmillos que, incluso en forma humana, eran largos y afilados… además de venenosos si sabía usarlos.

"Quieto, dragón. O lo lamentarás" dijo uno de los hombres, apuntando su arma no hacia él, sino hacia Faeron, que gruñó de indignación al darse cuenta del por qué lo mantenían con vida: era un rehén para someter a Arthion. Ambos dragones maldijeron esa extraña piedra que los dejaba casi totalmente indefensos.

Los guardias abrieron la celda y sacaron a Arthion, que no pudo hacer nada excepto observar a su amigo con expresión molesta. Los cazadores entonces lo forzaron a caminar por el corredor; pronto, llegaron a una habitación que parecía haber sido una bodega. Aun así, no era lo bastante grande como para contener a un dragón; Arthion se preguntó si, haciendo un esfuerzo por transformarse, podría romperla. Sin decir nada, los cazadores empujaron al joven hacia el centro, donde volvieron a encadenarle las manos… Arthion pensó con irritación que al menos esta vez podía permanecer de pie. Las cadenas parecían estar soldadas al techo… ese desgraciado Mukai era astuto. Como si lo invocara, el líder entró acompañado de otro hombre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro último encuentro, príncipe Vareen?" dijo Mukai, pronunciando su nombre y título con burla, como si no fuera nada más que un juego. A pesar de eso, el dragón no pudo evitar cierto alivio al notar que lo llamaba 'príncipe'; era evidente que no sabía que tenía a un rey dragón como prisionero… una ventaja para su gente. Arthion lo miró, frío e indiferente, y el cazador pareció divertido ante ello.

"Definitivamente no has cambiado" añadió. Entonces Arthion se lanzó contra él con toda su fuerza; las cadenas evitaron que lo alcanzara, y el dragón rugió molesto. Al ver que Mukai sonreía, decidió equilibrar las cosas.

"¿Aun te duele la herida, Mukai?" preguntó Arthion con tono despectivo, mirando la cicatriz en su rostro. De inmediato, Mukai se puso serio.

"No deberías ser tan insolente, Silven. Después de todo, vengo a ofrecerte un trato" dijo el cazador. Arthion irguió la cabeza con altanería.

"Nunca aceptaré ser tu 'mascota'. Ahórrate las palabras" dijo el dragón. Sin embargo, su mente corría intentando encontrar una salida, mirando sutilmente en varias direcciones, observando en busca de una posible falla… recordando el rostro cálido y amable de Azami…

"Sabía que dirías eso. De todos los dragones que he tratado, tu eres sin duda el más terco… bien, peor para ti. Eso significa que tendré que obligarte. ¿Reconoces esto?" dijo Mukai, mostrándole una jeringa con una extraña sustancia transparente. Arthion permaneció indiferente, pero el cazador notó que palidecía.

"Así que lo reconoces. Es difícil de encontrar pero, con el tiempo, habrá valido la pena el esfuerzo" continuó, y después sujetó otra jeringa, esta vez con líquido rojo. "Sé que no podré controlarte con eso… eres demasiado resistente. Pero, por supuesto, una dosis de esto puede cambiar las cosas" dijo Mukai. Arthion lo comprendía bien; si el veneno rojo era lo bastante fuerte para debilitarlo, no podría resistir por mucho el control.

Mukai avanzó lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Sabía bien que el dragón conocía tanto el veneno como el líquido controlador… después de todo, era un arma que su especie temía. Cuando estuvo frente al dragón, el animal con forma humana se lanzó de nuevo contra él, esta vez mostrando los colmillos de dragón; uno de sus hombres se acercó a la bestia por detrás, y le metió un extraño objeto –similar a un arnés- en el hocico, de manera que jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. El dragón-humano lo miró furioso.

"Para evitar esos colmillos tuyos" dijo Mukai.

Arthion intentó en vano apartarse, pero el cazador consiguió clavar la aguja de la jeringa –sin consideración alguna- en su cuello. El dragón casi pudo sentir el líquido entrando en su cuerpo, y segundos después Mukai clavó la segunda jeringa, cargada de veneno. Esta vez Arthion estuvo completamente consciente de la sensación de frío que le recorrió el cuerpo mientras ambas sustancias se extendían. Sin embargo, no sintió molestia alguna –algo que, sabía bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo- así que hizo lo único que podía: rugió a Mukai, moviéndose con tal fuerza que el cazador que sostenía su cabeza con el arnés se vio obligado a soltarlo.

"No deberías desperdiciar el aire de esa forma… ya te daré razones para odiarme. Pagaras por esta cicatriz, y por mis hombres, con tu sangre" dijo Mukai con odio. Aquello era precisamente lo que Arthion temía. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero Mukai tomó un látigo y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Arthion ignoró el dolor y miró a Mukai, que parecía asombrado… el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había abierto la piel, que ahora se cerraba de inmediato ante los asombrados ojos del cazador. En segundos, la herida había cerrado.

"Vaya, que interesante. Parece que tu y yo vamos a entretenernos por mucho tiempo, ¿no, Arthion?" dijo Mukai, y ordenó a sus hombres que aflojaran un poco las cadenas, permitiéndole a Arthion cierto movimiento. El dragón lo atacó de inmediato, aprovechando la oportunidad, pero las cadenas lo hacían lento… Mukai estaba ahora detrás de él, y lanzó al menos una docena de golpes con el látigo antes de que Arthion pudiera voltear.

Durante lo que al dragón le parecieron horas, él y Mukai continuaron con aquel extraño 'combate' –si podía llamársele como tal-. Decidido a castigarlo por aquella herida, el cazador usaba tanto las cadenas como el látigo para golpear al dragón, que intentaba contestar el ataque; en varias ocasiones –para asombro de Mukai- consiguió sujetar el látigo e intentó arrebatárselo sin éxito. Arthion se rehusó siquiera a rugir de dolor cada vez que el látigo lo alcanzaba, o las cadenas le jalaban con tal fuerza que le rasgaban la piel. Si Mukai intentaba debilitarlo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. A pesar de que las heridas sanaban en minutos, ni siquiera él podría aguantar la rutina por mucho tiempo… las heridas del látigo le ardían, y los golpes ocasionales con las cadenas no eran mejores… casi ni sentía las muñecas de tan fuerte que las cadenas las sujetaban y torcían… las heridas comenzaron a sanar más lentamente…

Mukai se detuvo al notarlo, y sonrió.

"No es muy agradable, ¿cierto? ¿Has cambiado de idea?" preguntó el cazador. Arthion, por toda respuesta, lo miró con frialdad. "Veo que no" dijo Mukai. Entonces tomó de una pequeña mesa un extraño collar, repleto de inscripciones grabadas… un collar que había formado parte de varias pesadillas de Arthion. Si conseguía usarlo…

Mukai le colocó el collar, y Arthion sintió de inmediato un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se movió desesperado, intentando quitárselo a pesar de que sabía bien que era inútil; Mukai ya no parecía tan complacido… si el humano creía que con tan poco podría someterlo, estaba muy equivocado. Después de un rato interminable de agonía, Mukai retiró el collar y Arthion se quedó inmóvil, jadeando débilmente y mirando al humano con odio puro.

"Como dije, bastante poderoso. Dejémoslo así por hoy… tal vez con un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas decidas cambiar de opinión" dijo Mukai, aunque Arthion sonrió al notar la frustración en él… ¿de verdad esperaba una victoria tan fácil? Ingenuo.

"Llévenlo de regreso. Si intenta algo, maten al otro" ordenó Mukai. Los cazadores desataron a Arthion y lo condujeron de regreso a la celda, mientras ambos enemigos se observaban fijamente.

Era una batalla de voluntades, una que Arthion estaba más que dispuesto a ganar. Por su gente, por sus amigos… por su amada Azami, tenía que ganar.

_**Les dije q Mukai era rencoroso, y q esa cicatriz todavía lo indignaba, jeje. Mísero!**_

_**Por si se confundieron un poco: se supone que el líquido blanco es una especie de droga capaz de someter al dragón al control de su 'amo'… pero Arthion, como Silven q es, es mucho mas resistente q cualquier otro, así q Mukai usa el veneno para debilitarlo y espera así dominarlo… además de "divertirse" un rato el muy maldito.**_

_**Al menos de algo sirve q Arthion sea tan bueno fingiendo frialdad…**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. La base

"La base"

Azami permanecía sentada sobre un tronco caído, pensativa. Habían transcurrido ya 5 días desde que ella y Arthion se habían separado –por decirlo de alguna manera- y a estas alturas le era casi imposible contener el flujo de emociones que la dominaba. Había intentado ser fuerte y mantener la calma, como Aly había sugerido, pero era casi imposible: se había reencontrado con su padre, había descubierto lo que él era y, para colmo, había visto como su único pariente vivo se llevaba al hombre -¿dragón?- que amaba… era demasiado, ¿Cómo podía contenerse?

Alassëa salió de pronto de entre los árboles y se sentó a su lado con un suspiro. Le era frustrante moverse tan lento; eso solo les daba ventaja a los cazadores, ¿pero que podía hacer? Si no fuera por sus malditas trampas y detectores, habría llegado a su base en cuestión de horas. La dragona se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en el tiempo… entre más tardara, menos oportunidades tenía de ayudar a Faeron.

La dragona se miró las manos, llenas de cortes. Esos humanos, tenía que admitirlo, eran astutos. A lo largo de la zona que ahora dominaban, habían colocado una serie de artefactos diseñados tanto para detectar a los dragones como para capturarlos… en estos 5 días, Alassëa se había topado con varios de ellos, y no había tenido otra opción más que destruirlos… no siempre era sencillo. Para colmo, entre más se acercaba a la base, más debilitada se sentía; seguramente los humanos habían colocado esas extrañas piedras alrededor de ellos para evitar que seres como ella se acercaran. Sin embargo, la dragona se distrajo de sus pensamientos al ver el rostro de Azami.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Aly, preocupada. Azami parecía tensa.

"Aly… ¿tu has matado humanos?" preguntó Azami. Aquello era lo que más la confundía de todo el asunto, ¿y si su padre tenía razón? Aly la miró, sorprendida; esa no era precisamente una conversación que deseara tener en ese momento, pero decidió ser honesta… quizás así Azami dejaría de dudar.

"Si, lo he hecho" admitió la dragona, sin apartar la vista de Azami. La joven la observó, pensativa.

"Y… ¿no te afecta?" preguntó de nuevo. A pesar de que era muy paciente, Aly se molestó al oír la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que si; me conoces, Azami… ¿de verdad crees que puedo matar sin sentir nada? Pero era necesario" dijo Aly, con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Azami notó que la había ofendido, y se sintió mal por ello.

"Lo siento, Aly. No quise decir eso, es solo que…"

"Acéptalo, no es sobre mi sobre quien quieres saber" la interrumpió Aly. "También lo conoces a él. No lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido otra opción" añadió. Azami suspiró.

"Lo sé. ¿Pero entonces porque Mukai es tan cruel con ellos?" preguntó Azami. No se imaginaba la razón de tanto odio si, como ella sabía, los dragones no atacaban sin provocación.

"Porque nos tienen miedo. Porque desean nuestro poder. Porque no aceptan que exista alguien más fuerte que ellos" dijo Aly, enumerando las posibles razones. A decir verdad, ni ella ni el resto de su raza lo comprendían mejor que Azami.

"Es ridículo. Mukai esta equivocado" respondió Azami. Aly notó, curiosa, que su amiga evitaba llamar al cazador 'padre'. La dragona suspiró.

"Este no es momento para dudar, Azami. Si atacamos directamente a Mukai, le estaremos declarando la guerra… yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero tu debes estar segura antes de hacer algo" dijo Aly. Era la primera vez que le mencionaba ese detalle a la joven; ella tenía la obligación de hacerlo, aun si significaba guerra: Arthion no solo era su amigo, era su rey, y Faeron… el recordarlo la hizo estremecer de nuevo, y rozó levemente los cortes en sus brazos, que comenzaban a dolerle.

"¿Estas bien, Aly?" preguntó Azami, al notar el gesto dolorido de la dragona. Aly le sonrió.

"Si… no es nada serio. Debemos continuar" dijo, y se puso de pie. Azami la imitó de inmediato. "La base esta cerca, detrás de esos árboles. El problema será descubrir como entrar" añadió la joven.

Ambas mujeres caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Ahí, Azami vio por primera vez la fortaleza de los cazadores: era asombrosamente similar a un cuartel militar, aunque parecía viejo; frente a ellas, un grupo de guardias vigilaba incansable las entradas y el cielo; la joven observó que todos iban armados, y que sobre los muros algo anticuados había armas similares a las que habían usado al capturar a Arthion. Era como si esperaran un ataque. Azami se estremeció al imaginar lo que podría estar pasando con Arthion ahí dentro.

"El rey Aranion debió destruir esto cuando tuvo oportunidad" dijo Aly con reproche. Sin embargo, aquel lugar había servido para despistar a los humanos… era bastante ventajoso mantenerlo en pie.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Azami. Parecía imposible entrar sin ser detectado. Aly suspiró, sin saber que responder.

"No estoy segura. Todos están armados con pequeñas Kune, así que no podré usar mi poder por mucho tiempo" dijo Aly, usando por primera vez el nombre de aquella piedra. Azami la miró.

"¿Kune? ¿Te refieres a esa piedra pulida?" preguntó la joven. Aly asintió.

"Los cazadores la descubrieron hace mucho… por alguna razón, la energía de una Kune y la nuestra se repelen, por lo que nosotros no podemos usar la nuestra" explicó Alassëa.

"¿Entonces como pretendes entrar?" preguntó Azami.

"Me temo que tendré que hacerlo de la forma difícil. Atacando desde varios puntos, tal vez pueda encontrar una zona desprotegida por donde entrar" dijo Aly. La perspectiva no le gustaba; esa estrategia era tardada y peligrosa, pero ¿Qué otra opción había?

"¿Y yo que hago?" preguntó Azami.

"Me temo que no puedes ayudarme mucho. Por lo pronto, observa mis ataques y descríbeme después todo lo que veas. Quizás puedas ver algún fallo en su defensa" dijo la dragona.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Alassëa se transformó en dragón. De inmediato, una alarma sonó en la base de los cazadores, que detectaron la energía. Aly echó a volar mientras que Azami permaneció oculta, observando todo. Cuando la dragona se elevó en el aire, rugió con furia y se lanzó contra la base, lanzando un chorro de fuego.

Azami se obligó a mirar como varios cazadores caían abatidos; se recordó que era para salvar a Arthion y Faeron. La dragona azul pasó cerca del muro, y los cazadores activaron sus armas. Aly trató de esquivarlas para internarse en los edificios, pero eran demasiadas… sintió la punzada de dolor cuando varios proyectiles –ella supuso que flechas- le herían las alas; por suerte, eran demasiado pequeños para dañarlas seriamente, pero eso la obligó a elevarse de nuevo.

La dragona intentó varias veces invocar su poder de agua, pero no pudo. Había demasiadas piedras Kune cerca, y comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil. Si no lograba nada, tendría que huir antes de que la capturaran también.

La batalla continuó durante horas, pero Azami se sintió desesperada al ver que Alassëa no conseguía avanzar. Los cazadores estaban bien organizados, y eran demasiados, por lo que podían atacar todos a la vez y conseguir herir a la dragona. Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Azami escuchó un rugido frustrado, y vio que Aly daba la vuelta y volaba en dirección opuesta; casi de inmediato, la joven vio que desde los muros surgía otro dragón, un poco más pequeño que Aly… pero en lugar de apoyarla, voló a toda velocidad tras ella, lanzando pequeños chorros de fuego que la dragona consiguió evadir.

Azami lo miró, impactada, ¿Por qué hacia eso aquel dragón? Cuando pasó cerca de ella, le pareció ver a un cazador montado sobre su lomo, y lo comprendió. A esto se refería Bellethiel cuando decía que los cazadores deseaban dominar a Arthion; de alguna forma, aquel dragón ya no pensaba en nada, y seguía ciegamente las órdenes de los cazadores. Preocupada, miró al horizonte en busca de Aly.

'_Tranquila, Azami. Estoy dando la vuelta para que crea que me he marchado… te veré en unas horas'_ llegó la voz de Aly a su mente, no tan clara pero aparentemente segura. Azami suspiró y se ocultó de nuevo.

Ahora, además de los cazadores, tenía que tomar en cuenta a aquel dragón esclavo. Esto iba a tomar tiempo.

_**Se q este cap es bastante corto pero, tomando en cuenta lo q sigue, TUVE q interrumpirlo ahí. **_

_**Ven? Les dije q Aly y azami no se iban a quedar cruzadas de brazos. Ahora les toca a ellas salvarlos a ellos, jeje. Por desgracia, los cazadores no son tontos y tienes experiencia en detener dragones. Argh!**_

_**Finalmente le di nombre a la pedrita! **__**Kune es un nombre inventado, asi q cualquier parecido con la realidad... wow. Y decidi poner a un dragon bajo el dominio de los cazadores para q vean lo q le espera a Arthion… si, como no!**_

_**Las cosas están difíciles, lo se, pero créanme q aun falta (conocen a mi lado oscuro, cierto?)**_

_**Saludos! **_


	10. Un plan arriesgado

_**Si! Sigo vivaaa! Ejem… ya saben, la vida a veces se interpone entre esta autora y sus caps, pero aquí sta el siguiente. Disfrutenlo! (o algo asi, jeje)**_

"Un plan arriesgado"

Faeron se sobresaltó al oír como los cazadores empujaban a Arthion dentro de su celda. Levantó la cabeza y los observó encadenarlo de nuevo, mientras sentía deseos de matarlos ahí mismo. Arthion, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo, se lanzó hacia enfrente para tratar de golpear a uno, pero el otro hombre lo golpeó a él en el rostro, obligándolo a retroceder. Faeron, furioso, se estiró todo lo que pudo y consiguió rasgarle el rostro a uno de los cazadores… maldijo al recordar que, si estuviera en su forma real, habría podido arrancarle la cabeza. EL cazador lanzó un golpe contra Faeron, pero él si podía moverse y retrocedió un poco. Ambos cazadores los miraron con ira y se retiraron.

Arthion observó la escena en silencio, sin evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al notar la sangre en el rostro del cazador. Al menos Faeron podía responder. Sin embargo, regresó a su actitud seria al ver que, de pronto, su visión se volvía borrosa… mala señal. Habían transcurrido ya casi dos semanas, y era evidente que Mukai estaba obteniendo cierta ventaja. Arthion estaba cansado, adolorido y debilitado por aquel extraño veneno; seguramente el cazador ya olía una victoria. El dragón negro gruñó, molesto: NO iba a darle una victoria.

El cazador parecía disfrutar su venganza… para él, Arthion no era más que un animal, un juguete para divertirse.

Faeron lo observó por unos minutos, evaluando la situación. Los golpes ya no sanaban con la habitual rapidez, y el veneno parecía estar cobrando finalmente su precio. Arthion casi no dormía, y parecía más cansado de lo que debería. Aunque, pensó el dragón rojo con cierta ironía, él mismo no estaba precisamente en buenas condiciones. Si bien los cazadores no eran tan duros con él –pues lo mantenían como rehén para someter a Arthion- lo cierto era que tampoco eran muy considerados… por segunda vez en su vida, Faeron sentía los grilletes rasgando su piel, y era plenamente consciente de los golpes en sus brazos y en el cuerpo, cortesía de las tantas veces que había intentado atacar a los humanos. Suspirando, Faeron se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes que dividían su celda de la del otro dragón.

"¿Crees que puedas alcanzarla?" preguntó el dragón rojo, ofreciéndole un plato metálico que contenía lo que los cazadores se atrevían a llamar 'comida'; en fin, peor era nada. Arthion se movió débilmente para intentar alcanzarla, pero las cadenas no ayudaban mucho –para su frustración-.

"No" admitió con voz cansada y algo ronca. Faeron lo miró, preocupado; más de una vez, había escuchado los rugidos de furia de Arthion mientras él y Mukai 'jugaban' (se rehusaba a usar la palabra tortura)… el dragón negro nunca gritaba, algo que hacia que Faeron se admirara de la fuerza –o terquedad- de su amigo/hermano… aunque podía ver que eso también estaba costándole caro. Mukai parecía decidido a romper su voluntad.

"Te aseguro que si ese desgraciado se acerca, lo mato" dijo Faeron, intentando retomar su carácter tranquilo. Arthion sonrió al oírlo, reconociendo el esfuerzo. Faeron no tenía ni idea del alivio que era tenerlo cerca, tratando de animar un poco la situación. Arthion lo agradecía.

"Pronto… le haremos pagar por todo esto" dijo Arthion, con voz suave pero decidida. Faeron no pudo evitar un escalofrío al oír aquella voz… si seguía así, Mukai acabaría cumpliendo su objetivo.

"Puedes apostarlo, hermano. ¡Ha! Cuando salgamos de aquí, le voy a pedir matrimonio a Aly" dijo Faeron con tono optimista, usando 'cuando' en lugar de 'si es que' –que era lo más adecuado-. El dragón rojo sonrió al escuchar la suave risa de Arthion.

"Pues ya era hora" dijo Arthion, olvidando por un momento su malestar. Miró brevemente la 'comida' con irritación… Mukai no ofrecía un menú muy apetitoso que digamos, pero Arthion tenía días sin probar otra cosa que agua y el desagradable sabor del veneno y el controlador… hasta para un dragón, eso ya era demasiado.

El dragón respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Como habitualmente, su mente se concentró en Azami… ya olvidado el impacto inicial, Arthion se sentía ofendido al pensar que un hombre como Mukai pudiera tener una hija como Azami; dos polos totalmente opuestos. Se preguntó si estaría cerca, lo que estaría haciendo… si lo extrañaría. Suspiró de nuevo, ignorando la sensación de agotamiento y las punzadas de dolor tanto en las muñecas como en la espalda –producto del ágil látigo de Mukai-. Si, Azami estaba ahí afuera, y él tenía que volver a su lado.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la base la situación no estaba mejor. A pesar de sus numerosos intentos, Alassëa no había conseguido acercarse ni un poco a los edificios; debilitada por el extraño poder de las piedras, no podía ofrecer mucha batalla contra un ejército entero de cazadores.

Ahora, ambas mujeres estaban descansando cerca de la base, ocultas por algunos arbustos. Azami observaba con tristeza e impotencia como Aly curaba sus propias heridas, ayudándola en lo que podía. Ambas se sentían claramente frustradas… se les acababa el tiempo. Azami estaba vendando la mano de la dragona cuando, de pronto, suspiró exasperada y la miró con decisión.

"¡Se acabo, Aly! No podemos seguir así. Tenemos que intentarlo" dijo Azami. Alassëa de inmediato la miró con desaprobación. "Mira, lo quiera o no Mukai es mi padre; estoy segura que podré engañarlo para que me deje entrar" añadió la joven.

"No te ofendas, pero es una locura. Aun cuando pudieras entrar, ¿Cómo esperas liberarlos? No tienes la fuerza suficiente. Además, dudo que él te crea" dijo Aly. No era la primera vez que lo discutían; para ella, Mukai era perfectamente capaz de matar a Azami si la descubría… no podía arriesgarla así, ¿o si?

"No necesito que me crea, solo que me permita entrar. Yo lo distraeré mientras tu los buscas" dijo Azami. Aly la miró, ahora con interés: eso nunca lo había mencionado.

"¿Pero como? No se si lo has notado, pero no soy precisamente común, ¿Qué hay de mis orejas? ¿O mi cabello? Sabrían lo que soy a tres metros de distancia. Nunca me dejarían entrar contigo" dijo Aly, aunque su mente ya estaba analizando las posibilidades.

"No tienen porque enterarse" dijo Azami con tonó significativo. Curiosamente, Aly estaba pensando lo mismo. "Yo podría distraer a los guardias lo suficiente para que tu entres sin ser vista, ¿no?" dijo la joven.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Aly.

"Ni idea… pero algo se me ocurrirá, Aly" dijo Azami, desesperada. La dragona la miró sin decir nada; era arriesgado, demasiadas cosas podían fallar… pero, después de varios días de intentos fallidos, no había otra opción más que cambiar la estrategia.

"Oblígalos a mirar en otra dirección…" respondió Aly. Azami la miró, complacida.

Para aprensión de la dragona, Azami se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia el muro. En vez de detenerla, Aly corrió hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de la puerta; para su buena suerte, los guardias estaban tan extrañados de ver a Azami que se descuidaron lo suficiente para no notarla. La joven prestó atención, aguardando el momento en que Azami le daría una pequeña oportunidad de entrar.

"Quiero ver a mi padre" pidió Azami con voz firme, esperando sonara lo bastante convincente. Dos cazadores se le acercaron, sospechando sus intenciones. La joven trató de controlar sus nervios.

"Ahora dudo que pueda atenderla, Srita. Hayabusa" dijo uno de ellos con tono educado. Bien. Al menos parecían respetar el parentesco.

"He cambiado de opinión. Deseo regresar con él…" dijo Azami. Ambos cazadores la miraron como si no le creyeran; Alassëa tenía razón, no confiaban en ella. Supuso que tendría que darles alguna 'prueba'.

"La dragona que los ha estado atacando esta cerca. Yo la vi. Aparenta alejarse cuando en realidad se oculta en el bosque, por allá encontrarán su rastro" dijo Azami, señalando hacia donde hace unos minutos estaba la dragona. Era arriesgado –si no funcionaba, no podría regresar allí- pero esperaba que eso fuera prueba suficiente. Los cazadores se miraron, confundidos.

Alassëa vio que los cazadores sobre los muros miraban hacia donde había estado su campamento… y aprovechó la distracción para acercarse más, hasta tocar el solido muro de piedra; rogó que Azami se diera prisa, los cazadores no tardarían mucho en mirar hacia abajo y verla.

"Necesito verlo, ¿creen que le gustará que tengan a su hija esperando?" gritó Azami, fingiendo indignación. Uno de los cazadores abrió un poco la puerta, mientras que el otro se comunicaba por radio, aparentemente con Mukai. De pronto, Azami soltó un grito y señaló hacia el bosque; los cazadores, por puro reflejo, miraron en aquella dirección… el que sostenía la puerta dio varios pasos al frente con su arma lista, olvidándose de cerrarla…

"¿Vio algo?" preguntaron ambos, tensos. Ninguno notó el pequeño destello de cabello azul que se colaba en total silencio por la puerta entreabierta.

"Creí verla… me persigue. Por favor, déjenme entrar" mintió Azami. Los cazadores entonces regresaron a sus puestos, mientras uno de ellos escoltaba a Azami dentro de la fortaleza. La joven no sabía si Aly había logrado entrar, así que rogó porque su plan funcionara.

El cazador la condujo hasta Mukai.

_**Ahhh, los cazadores son tan ingenuos! Jeje… bueno, mejor para Azami y Aly. Si se preguntan porque no se les ocurrió esto antes: de hecho SI se le ocurrió, pero Aly no quería arriesgar a Azami (conociendo a Mukai, no me extrañaría q la dañara) pero pues la desesperación y el tiempo la obligan a arriesgarse. Eso es decisión!**_

_**Y Mukai comienza a tener cierta ventaja con Arthion, aunque no lo note. Y si, eso señoras y señores es TORTURA, por mucho q Faeron prefiera no pensarlo. El veneno, el combate y la falta de alimento comienzan a afectar la resistencia del dragón… solo esperemos q Azami y Aly lleguen a ellos antes de q Mukai logre algo.**_

_**Argh! Ódienlo!**_


	11. La historia del cazador

"La historia del cazador"

Mukai se encontraba en el cuarto vacío, mirando a la bestia frente a él con profunda irritación. El dragón era más resistente de lo que parecía; a estas alturas, o debería estar muerto o totalmente dominado, y ninguna de las dos opciones había sucedido. El cazador se le acercó con rapidez, aprovechando que las cadenas le impedían moverse mucho, y lanzó su látigo contra el rostro del animal, que rugió y volteó la cabeza con el impacto, pero no gimió de dolor. Se preguntó si debía dejar de administrar el antídoto para el veneno y dejar que la bestia dejara de existir… si es que no era resistente también a aquel veneno que administraba diariamente para debilitarlo.

"Estúpido Silven, ¿Cuándo entenderás que esto no tiene caso? Tarde o temprano perderás la energía para seguir… pero entre más tiempo tarde, más vas a sufrir, ¿Por qué no resignarte?" dijo Mukai, observando como la bestia insolente se atrevía a mirarlo con frialdad. El animal parecía cansado; su apariencia humana le permitía al cazador ver las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos y las heridas… pero, aun así, el demonio negro seguía siendo plenamente consciente de si mismo… el dragón rugió de nuevo y se lanzó contra él, hasta que las cadenas lo detuvieron.

"Eso nunca sucederá, ¡antes preferiría la muerte!" rugió Arthion. Faeron siempre le decía lo terco que era, ¿no? Bien, este era un buen momento para aprovecharlo. Mukai levantó el látigo, furioso, dispuesto a castigar lo que seguramente consideraría una insolencia de su parte, cuando un cazador se le acercó y murmuró algo en su oído… que Arthion, como dragón que era, pudo escuchar a la perfección.

"Señor, su hija ha venido a verlo. Dice que desea hablar con usted" dijo el cazador. Arthion sintió una punzada de pánico, mas fuerte que cualquier golpe de Mukai… ¿Azami? ¿Aquí? El dragón se debatía entre el intenso deseo de verla y el de gritarle por la tontería de venir aquí.

"¿De verdad? Que interesante" dijo Mukai, observando al dragón con expresión suspicaz. Aunque Arthion intentó regresar a su actitud estoica, el cazador notó el cambio. "Llévenla a mi oficina" ordenó el humano, señalando una enorme ventana que permitía la vista hacia otra habitación. Arthion se sintió indignado al comprender lo que pretendía.

"Estas enfermo, Mukai. ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu propia hija?" dijo el joven. Mukai lo miró, molesto.

"Así es, es MI hija, y la haya criado o no, no permitiré que una bestia como tu se quede con ella… ¡su madre fue una traidora a su raza, no dejare que ella siga el mismo camino!" dijo el cazador. Mukai dio la vuelta, y dio una orden al cazador que estaba con él… este asintió, y Mukai salió del cuarto.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el guardia guió a Azami hasta una pequeña habitación, aparentemente una oficina; estaba bastante iluminada, por lo que la joven distinguió casi de inmediato la enorme ventana en una pared. Curiosa, se acercó para mirar… y se arrepintió de inmediato. Vio a Arthion, en su forma humana, junto a otro cazador. El humano parecía estar provocando al joven, pues acercaba una lanza a su rostro en varias ocasiones; Arthion rugía, molesto, y se lanzaba contra el cazador con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, sacudiendo las cadenas que le sujetaban y abriendo la boca como si intentara morderlo… pero lo que impactó a Azami no fue eso –después de todo, solo se defendía- sino el aspecto del joven: tenía varias marcas en los brazos y la cara, y pudo apreciar el tono rojo alrededor de sus muñecas… las cadenas le herían. El verlo encadenado como si fuera un animal casi le hizo derrumbarse; pero debía ser fuerte, debía distraer a Mukai lo suficiente. Como si lo hubiera llamado, el cazador entró en ese momento.

"¿Ves, Azami? Podrá fingir lo que quiera, pero ahora puedes verlo como realmente es: una bestia, un demonio negro" dijo Mukai. Era evidente que había malinterpretado la expresión de Azami. Para ella, el único monstruo ahí era él.

"Padre" lo saludó la joven con tonó neutral; si iba a distraerlo, debía ser amable.

Mientras tanto, Faeron permanecía inmóvil en su celda. Hace unos segundos, le había parecido escuchar algo, así que prestaba atención en caso de que fuera algo útil… al voltear hacia su derecha, vio que un cazador se acercaba, y después un par de manos con garras que salían desde atrás y le sujetaban la cabeza. Las manos jalaron al humano hacia atrás y Faeron escuchó un golpe… el cazador cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y la figura salió de las sombras; a Faeron le pareció un ángel… un ángel con cabello del color del cielo.

"¿Aly?" preguntó él, asombrado y temeroso de que fuera algún truco. Como respuesta, ella se acercó con rapidez hacia su celda; la dragona lo miró con atención, evaluando su condición.

"Faeron…" murmuró con voz apenada y al mismo tiempo aliviada. Él rio levemente al oír aquella voz, y ella sonrió a su pesar. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba aquella risa…

El dragón rojo se acercó lo más que pudo hacia los barrotes, estirándose para tocar la mano de Aly. Ella, de inmediato, sujetó sus manos… por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Faeron maldijo más que nunca aquella cadena, que le impedía acercarse y besarla. Alassëa lo soltó –para su desgracia- y comenzó a buscar entre un grupo de llaves (que había robado al cazador inconsciente) la adecuada para abrir la reja.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó mientras trataba con las llaves. Le preocupaban los golpes, pero parecía lo bastante bien como para estar de pie, así que supuso que no eran muy serias.

"Ahora, si" respondió Faeron, sin dejar de mirarla. El dragón estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando oyó que la cerradura se abría; Aly había encontrado la llave. Una vez abierta, la dragona entró y liberó a Faeron de las cadenas; el dragón se sobó levemente el tobillo, aliviado.

"Aly, yo…" empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió al unir sus labios con los de él. Faeron olvidó lo que iba a decir y se concentró en devolver el beso… notó que la dragona tenía vendas en los brazos, y algunos cortes, y se sintió furioso… quien la hubiera tocado lo pagaría. De pronto, ambos recordaron donde estaban y se separaron.

"¿Y Arthion?" preguntó Aly. Faeron señaló de inmediato al otro extremo del pasillo.

"Por allá, 'conviviendo' con Mukai, si sabes a que me refiero" dijo Faeron con sarcasmo. "Sé como llegar. Él me dio una descripción bastante exacta del camino" añadió, estremeciéndose ligeramente al recordar las imágenes que Arthion había compartido mentalmente con él.

"Debemos darnos prisa. Azami esta con Mukai, pero dudo que lo distraiga por mucho tiempo…" dijo Aly. Faeron la miró por un instante con asombro; si Azami estaba aquí, de seguro Arthion se molestaría al saberlo.

Sin decir nada más, ambos dragones echaron a correr por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Mukai y Azami permanecían en la oficina. Si el cazador creía que con aquel macabro espectáculo haría que la joven se asustara de Arthion, estaba muy equivocado… Azami estaba segura de que, si tuviera la fuerza de un dragón, ya habría golpeado al cazador.

"No puedes engañarme, sé que no vienes aquí para unirte a mi. Tus ojos no mienten" dijo Mukai; ese demonio había hecho bien su trabajo.

"No, no vine a eso" admitió Azami. "Por favor, libera a Arthion… los dragones no son como tu crees" dijo la joven, intentando razonar con él, pero el cazador la miró con una mezcla de lástima y nostalgia.

"Eres igual a tu madre" dijo Mukai sin emoción alguna.

"Mi madre nunca hubiera permiti…"

"No era un cumplido" la interrumpió Mukai con tono seco. "¿Acaso no sabes por qué me fui? Por eso" dijo el hombre, señalando el medallón de Azami. La joven lo miró, por primera vez, asombrada. ¿Qué tenía que ver su medallón?

"Tu madre y yo podríamos haber tenido una vida feliz, pero ella eligió otro camino. Poco después de que nos casamos, ella me habló sobre su amistado con esa horrenda criatura llamada Bellethiel… a pesar de mis esfuerzos, su amistad continuó; la criatura incluso le dio a Hikari lo que ella llamó 'un valioso obsequio', ese maldito medallón. Yo le advertí sobre él, le dije lo que le haría si lo usaba, pero no me escuchó… y, cuando tu naciste, finalmente le confesé que era un cazador; le dije que mi deber era destruir a todas esas criaturas, incluida su querida Bellethiel. Ella discutió, igual que tu, y me dijo que estaba equivocado, así que la obligué a elegir: o me aceptaba tal como era, o defendía a sus queridas bestias. Ella me dijo que jamás aceptaría que yo matara a seres tan gentiles y similares a nosotros, ¡esa ignorante!" dijo Mukai, molesto con tan solo recordarlo.

Azami sin embargo, obtuvo mucho más del relato. Se sintió más unida que nunca a su madre, que como ella había conocido y apreciado a los dragones; además, se sentía intrigada al oír a Mukai hablar del medallón… era obvio que sabía algo sobre eso, algo que no le agradaba.

"¡No era ignorante! ¡Era mucho mejor que tu!" dijo Azami. Mukai rió sin humor.

"Muy valiente de tu parte decir algo así cuando puedo ordenar la muerte de tu querido demonio" dijo el cazador. Azami se sintió furiosa, ¿Qué no podía dejar de llamarlo demonio?

"Te equivocas sobre el medallón. Me ha salvado la vida muchas veces" añadió Azami, recordando todas las ocasiones en que su barrera la había protegido. Mukai la miró, asombrado.

"¿Insinúas que no sabes que hace?" dijo él, con un tono que a la joven no le gustó nada. "Bien, déjame iluminarte… tu madre lo tuvo en su poder por mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo uso, ¿sabes por qué?" Azami negó con la cabeza… Mukai estaba llegando a algo interesante… "Porque no deseaba ser como ellos. Ese medallón fue hecho para 'despertar' el poder de un ser humano… y eso tiene sus desventajas, ¿sabes? Con el tiempo, la energía crece, y el humano se encuentra viviendo siglos, igual que esas bestias. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ver pasar los siglos sin ser afectada, como esas bestias?" dijo Mukai. Azami, por un instante, no supo que contestar… siempre se había preguntado porque su madre no usaba el medallón… y no sabía si la respuesta la alegraba o no.

"Nunca lo entenderías. Yo…" dijo Azami cuando, de pronto, se escuchó un atronador sonido. Mukai observó por la ventana hacia donde estaba Arthion, que de pronto se había quedado inmóvil.

Se apagaron las luces de golpe. Mukai se acercó de inmediato a la ventana, aterrado… esto no estaba bien. Por su parte, Azami escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente; Mukai estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo por la falta de luz que no lo oyó… la joven sintió de pronto que alguien le sujetaba la mano; a punto estuvo de gritar, hasta que se dio cuenta que la mano tenía garras… se dejó guiar por ella, hasta que estuvo fuera del lugar.

Cuando las luces regresaron, Mukai se sintió furioso… Azami había desaparecido, y la habitación al otro lado de la ventana estaba vacía.

_**Mwajajaja! Toma esa, Mukai! **_

_**Asi es, el medallón de hecho funciona aumentando la energía vital de un ser humano, por lo q Azami va a terminar viviendo lo mismo q un dragon. Si me preguntan a mi, yo no le veo inconveniente jeje.**_

_**Si Aly no hubiera interrumpido a Faeron… en fin, ni modo. Ni idea tenia de lo q le iba a decir.**_

_**Mugres cazadoreeeeees!**_


	12. Huida

"Huida"

Azami y Alassëa salieron con rapidez de la base de los cazadores. La joven humana observó con asombro que todos los guardias camino a la salida estaban inconscientes –o, al menos, eso parecía-. La joven volteó hacia su amiga sin dejar de correr.

"Arthion y Faeron están cerca, tomaron otra ruta… los veremos al salir" dijo Aly, adivinando la pregunta en la mente de Azami. La joven seguramente estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo.

Una vez que todos se encontraron fuera, Azami no pudo evitar observar con atención a sus dos amigos. Faeron no parecía estar tan mal -solo unos cuantos golpes- pero Arthion… la joven se sintió furiosa con Mukai al verlo: el joven se apoyaba levemente contra un árbol, jadeando como si aquella pequeña carrera le hubiera costado mucho (algo raro, considerando que normalmente era el más resistente); tenía varios golpes y cortes en los brazos y –aparentemente- la espalda… Azami recordó con un escalofrío el látigo que había visto en manos de Mukai. El dragón se veía también algo pálido, y tenía unas marcadas ojeras que a Azami le recordaron aquel tiempo en el hospital, después de que derrotara a Morothar. Olvidándose por completo de donde estaba, se acercó a él.

"Arthion…" dijo la joven, aliviada y con voz temblorosa. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas; lo había extrañado tanto… sentía tantos deseos de besarlo, de abrazarlo y nunca volver a soltarlo… pero temía lastimarlo. Sin embargo, él reaccionó más rápido que ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de ella.

"Azami…" murmuró él, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Ella, sin saberlo, había sido su motivo; el deseo de verla, el recordarla, le había dado la fuerza suficiente para imponerse a Mukai… satisfecho, el joven aspiró lentamente la fragancia de su cabello, sin dejar de abrazarla. Por supuesto, no tardó en sentir el dolor de sus heridas al moverse, pero incluso se olvidó de ellas mientras rozaba levemente el rostro de Azami con las manos… ya había experimentado el dolor antes, y no iba a arruinarle el momento ahora.

Azami entonces se dejó llevar. Abrazó al joven con tal fuerza que él hizo un leve gesto de dolor –que, afortunadamente, ella no notó- y le acarició el rostro con suavidad, como si tratara de convencerse de que realmente estaba ahí, con ella. Arthion entonces comenzó a besarla, murmurando su nombre entre besos…

"Hum… ¿chicos? ¿Podrían esperar hasta que salgamos de aquí?" interrumpió Faeron, y ambos lo miraron con expresión molesta.

"Claro, como si tu no hubiera hecho lo mismo al ver a Aly" dijo Arthion con reproche; Faeron había interrumpido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. De inmediato, tanto el joven pelirrojo como Aly miraron en otra dirección, incómodos.

Azami se echó a reír; era tan sencillo volver a hacerlo ahora que Arthion estaba a su lado… como siempre, el joven no pudo evitar contagiarse de su entusiasmo y rió también. Sin embargo, la soltó de pronto; el leve mareo que sentía desde hacia tiempo –días, de hecho- volvió borrosa su vista, y comenzó a toser levemente, maldiciendo mentalmente las punzadas de dolor. Azami preocupada, lo observó tambalearse un poco, y el pequeño ataque de tos tampoco le paso desapercibido. La joven se acercó a él.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó, mirándolo con atención, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

"Si" respondió él de inmediato, aunque sabía que no tenía caso: ella ya sabía distinguir bien cuando le mentía. Al menos, pensó con cierta frustración, podía mantenerse de pie.

"Mentiroso" dijo Azami, sonriéndole. Arthion, para intentar calmarla, le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de todo.

"Tu empezaste. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así?" le reprochó Arthion. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, su aspecto hacía obvia la respuesta. El joven suspiró levemente, tratando de calmarse un poco… le costaba trabajo respirar. El veneno de Mukai era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Azami notó el malestar y le acarició el rostro, como si con ello pudiera aliviarlo. Aunque Arthion cerró los ojos, complacido por la caricia, la joven aun podía ver su expresión cansada. No le gustó.

"Escuchen, debemos alejarnos de aquí…" dijo Faeron, preocupado. Él sabía bien que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Mukai organizara un ataque. Observó con atención a Arthion, evaluando si podría o no moverse; el dragón era tan bueno fingiendo que le era difícil saberlo con certeza.

"¿Qué te pasa, Arthion?" preguntó de pronto Azami, asustada, al observarlo. No lucía nada bien, pero había recibido heridas peores antes, no debería verse tan mal.

"Los cazadores han estado usando una especie de veneno para controlarlo… es bastante fuerte" explicó Faeron, ignorando la mirada molesta de Arthion. Era obvio que no deseaba que Azami supiera eso. De pronto, escucharon pasos entre los árboles, y Faeron detectó el aroma de los cazadores. Con un gruñido, tanto él como Aly se colocaron frente a Azami y Arthion.

"Debo admitir que no se ven tan mal juntos" dijo Mukai con un tono molesto, saliendo de entre los árboles justo enfrente de ellos. Lentamente, varios de sus hombres se colocaron en línea detrás de él, apuntando hacia los dragones.

Faeron y Alassëa de inmediato regresaron a su forma de dragón. Arthion se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando Azami lo abrazó de nuevo, intentando detenerlo. El joven la miró, irritado… no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Esa actitud sobre protectora de nuevo… no era tan débil como para tener que quedarse atrás, ¿acaso tan mal lucía?

"Por favor, Arthion… no" rogó Azami, mirándolo con expresión triste. El joven se sintió frustrado; por muy fuerte que fuera su carácter, esa mirada siempre lo dejaba indefenso… Azami si que sabía como manipularlo. Molesto, se limitó a gruñirle a Mukai. Faeron escuchó el sonido y volteó a verlo.

"Descansa un poco… Aly y yo les enseñaremos modales a estos humanos" dijo el dragón rojo, confiado. Después de todo, no veía aquellas extrañas piedras cerca… y las que tenían eran demasiado pequeñas para absorber la energía de dos dragones juntos. Faeron rugió, y miró levemente a su compañera antes de elevarse en el aire.

No les dieron a los cazadores tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. En cuestión de segundos, ambos dragones estaban en el aire, lanzando chorros de fuego hacia los humanos bajo ellos. Los cazadores, sin embargo, reaccionaron con la rapidez suficiente para disparar contra ellos. Mukai maldijo en voz alta; seguro de su victoria, no había traído con él más piedras Kune, no podría contener con tanta facilidad a esos dos. Furioso, el líder disparó su arma varias veces contra las bestias, que incrementaron sus ataques.

Faeron rugió de dolor al sentir una flecha en su brazo, en el momento en que había descendido para atacar a los humanos con sus garras. La herida no era muy profunda, así que –imitando lo más que pudo el carácter de Arthion- decidió ignorarla y continuar. Tanto él como Alassëa sabían que no debían usar sus poderes (agua y fuego) contra los cazadores, o éstos se sentirían tentados a arriesgarse y usar sus piedras Kune. Faeron dio un rápido vistazo a Aly, que asintió… era hora de despistarlos.

Mukai se movía en todas direcciones, intentando acercarse al Silven. El solo ver la forma en que su hija –la quisiera o no como tal- acariciaba el rostro del animal le hacía sentir furioso… aquello era una ofensa, una que iba contra la naturaleza… el dragón-humano permanecía apoyado contra un árbol, observando el combate… era un alivio que Mukai hubiera previsto usar el veneno; de esa forma, impedían que el demonio negro atacara con su destructivo don… si tan solo pudiera capturarlo de nuevo.

De pronto, uno de los cazadores consiguió clavar una lanza en una de las alas de Alassëa. La dragona soltó un rugido de dolor y cayó al suelo, destrozando algunos árboles. Arthion pensó, con cierta preocupación, que aquello había sido un grave error… Faeron vio como Aly caía; debería haber sentido temor, pero fue furia lo que dominó su mente. El dragón rojo rugió con ira, y se lanzó en picada contra los insolentes humanos que se habían atrevido a herir a su amada.

Los cazadores no pudieron defenderse; Faeron descargó su furia contra ellos, hiriéndolos de muerte con sus garras y lanzando ataques de fuego en todas direcciones… el dragón comenzó a manipular el fuego, ignorando sus precauciones anteriores. Azami observó aterrorizada como las llamas herían y en ocasiones mataban a varios hombres, pero al voltear a ver a Arthion se sorprendió al notar que parecía tenso.

'_¡Basta, Faeron!'_ ordenó el joven. No era prudente que Mukai y sus hombres vieran todo lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer. Faeron rugió, molesto, pero ambos se sorprendieron al oír una voz dentro de sus cabezas.

'_Cuando te diga, crea una línea de fuego entre Arthion y los Shamuni'_ pidió Alassëa. Faeron se sintió tan aliviado al escucharla que detuvo de inmediato su ataque. La dragona se levantó lentamente, dándole tiempo a los cazadores para que la vieran; había detectado algo cerca, era el momento de la verdad: ahora o nunca.

Mukai observó como la dragona se levantaba, como si deseara ser vista. Eso no le gustó, ¿Qué estaba tramando la bestia? Repentinamente, la criatura gruñó y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Es eso un depósito de agua?" preguntó Aly con picardía, observando levemente hacia un pequeño edificio cerca de ellos; sabía bien que no podría manipularla completamente debido a las piedras Kune, pero no era esa su intención.

Mukai comprendió, asustado, pero era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de la dragona azul brillaron, y el agua se abrió paso en todas direcciones, destruyendo en su camino el pequeño cuarto; los cazadores voltearon de inmediato al oír la explosión… y Aly hizo una señal a Faeron.

Mukai no se dejó sorprender; la criatura azul no podría usar su elemento mientras ellos tuvieran la protección de las piedras, así que no había razón para temerle: eso era lo más que podría hacer. El cazador, junto con algunos de sus hombres, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el Silven, que seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio… hasta que su camino fue interrumpido por un destello rojo y naranja. El dragón rojo había lanzado un chorro de fuego, creando una línea de llamas entre Mukai y el Silven; la explosión hizo retroceder a los humanos, y las llamas les impidieron ver.

Los demás cazadores, demasiado concentrados en detener el flujo de agua, no se percataron de que Aly volaba sobre las llamas y se reunía con Faeron.

En un instante, tanto el agua como el fuego desaparecieron. Mukai finalmente pudo ver, y soltó un grito de furia y frustración: frente a él ya no había nadie.

Los dragones habían logrado huir –de nuevo- justo frente a sus ojos.

_**Me extrañaron? Jaja. Si, los dragones volvieron a escapársele a Mukai en sus narices… COMETE ESA, MUKAI! Pero, como ven, el peligro aun no termina del todo. Puedo decirles q aun falta algo, mwajajaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	13. Un pequeño descanso

"Un pequeño descanso"

El grupo avanzó sin descanso durante varios días. Azami había protestado a menudo por ello- después de todo, ni Arthion ni Faeron estaban precisamente en buenas condiciones- pero sabía que era necesario; Mukai seguramente los seguiría tan pronto como pudiera, y entre más distancia hubiera entre ellos, mejor. Por supuesto, ellos tenían la ventaja de poder volar, por lo que en cuestión de horas estaban cerca de la aldea en la frontera con Sunao, donde Alassëa poseía una pequeña cabaña.

Azami suspiró, mirando la pequeña fogata frente a ella. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Arthion, que se encontraba dormido con la cabeza en su regazo. Hace unos instantes, la joven finalmente había tenido oportunidad de revisar sus heridas, sintiendo la pena y la furia al observar las marcas de la crueldad de su propio padre; Aly había cazador un pequeño ciervo en las cercanías, y ambos dragones habían tomado lo que parecía ser su primer alimento decente en días…

Azami levantó la cabeza para observar a sus dos amigos. No podía ver bien la herida en el ala de Alassëa –pues en su forma humana sus alas permanecían ocultas- pero la joven le había asegurado que no era nada serio; Faeron, a su lado, parecía mucho más revitalizado después del alimento, y sujetaba a la dragona como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier instante… Azami, mirando de nuevo al joven que dormía en su regazo, no lo culpó: ella se sentía igual.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Mukai?" preguntó Alassëa con curiosidad. La expresión en el rostro de Azami cuando la había encontrado junto al cazador era bastante extraña.

"Se fue debido a la amistad de mi madre con los dragones" respondió Azami, mirando a Aly con expresión tranquila para hacerle ver que aquello no le afectaba… aun cuando no era exactamente el caso. Faeron rió sin humor.

"¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?" preguntó con sarcasmo. Después de todo, con un hombre como ese era de esperarse algo así. Tanto él como Aly miraron a Azami, intentando adivinar lo que realmente pasaba por su mente; ambos estaban casi seguros de que había algo más… algo que parecía perturbarla.

"Pero me dijo algo más importante… siempre me pregunté por qué mi madre nunca usaba el medallón; siempre lo mantuvo guardado. Al principio creí que era para evitar que algún dragón lo viera, pero Mukai dijo… dijo que ella no quería usarlo porque al hacerlo su energía le permitiría vivir más que cualquier otro ser humano. Dijo que yo viviría tanto como ustedes…" dijo Azami, sin evitar un pequeño escalofrío. Aun no sabía bien como sentirse al respecto, por mucho que la idea no le sonara tan trágica. Sus dos amigos la miraron, asombrados.

"¿Y… que le contestaste?" preguntó Faeron, curioso. Se preguntaba como habría reaccionado la joven al escuchar esa revelación. ¿Lo sabría la reina Bellethiel?

"No le respondí… pero la verdad es que no me importa. Desde que acepté a Arthion, me he sentido preocupada por vivir mucho menos que él… para mi, eso no es una maldición sino un regalo. Ustedes son mi familia ahora, me parece un alivio saber que viviré igual que ustedes" dijo Azami, sin darse cuenta. Al notar sus propias palabras, reconoció de inmediato que eran sinceras: si estaba destinada a vivir siglos, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo al lado de sus únicos amigos? ¿su familia? Ambos dragones la miraron, conmovidos.

"Vaya, gracias. Yo también te veo ya como a una hermana" dijo Faeron, sonriendo.

"Pero… ¿y tu padre? Es decir, es el único pariente vivo que te queda" dijo Aly, con un tono algo forzado. No sabía si la ofendería al mencionar a Mukai. Para su sorpresa, Azami sonrió con cierta tristeza.

"Nunca hizo intento por buscarme, y mi madre casi nunca hablaba de él… ni siquiera creo que me vea como hija suya, ¿Por qué debería considerarlo padre? Ustedes han vivido conmigo más tiempo que él, y han sido mucho más amables" dijo Azami. Se sintió algo mal por pensar de esa forma, pero el observar a Arthion le hizo sentirse mejor; Mukai solo era su padre biológico, nada más… no había un lazo entre ellos, ni siquiera se conocían.

Al final, la simple idea de considerarlo su padre la molestaba. El hombre era cruel con aquellos a quienes ella quería, la trataba como a una extraña y ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a escucharla o arrepentido por sus acciones. De pronto, un leve movimiento en su regazo la distrajo; Arthion había despertado. Azami le puso una mano en el hombro al ver que él intentaba sentarse; el joven la miró con expresión irritada.

"No deberías hacer eso" lo regañó Azami. Él la ignoró y se sentó con expresión malhumorada. NO necesitaba tantos cuidados.

"Bueno, tu tampoco debiste visitar a Mukai" dijo Arthion. La sola idea de tener a Azami y al cazador en una sola habitación le ponía de mal humor. Si de él dependiera, Mukai no se acercaría ni diez metros a ella. Azami sonrió al escuchar su voz, con ese tono tan habitual… hasta que el dragón se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Faeron, distrayendo a Azami. El joven parecía preocupado.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Ese hombre es como una plaga… será difícil conseguir que se marche" respondió Arthion. Por mucho que opinara que debía matarlo para detenerlo, no se atrevía a decirlo frente a Azami… además, ni siquiera sabía si era o no prudente hacerlo.

Si debía ser honesto, Arthion no estaba de humor para pensar. La cabeza le dolía bastante y eso, sumado a los golpes que aun no sanaban, no hacía más que aumentar su malestar. El veneno le impedía respirar correctamente, y los leves ataques de tos que surgían como consecuencia de ello no ayudaban en nada al dolor de cabeza. El joven suspiró, molesto… odiaba sentirse tan inútil.

De pronto, el grupo entero se tensó al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban; de entre los árboles, salió un joven. Azami lo habría tomado por humano, de no ser porque la luz le permitió ver sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y su cabello violeta, algo erizado. El chico –parecía tener 16 años- se acercó a Arthion y le hizo una reverencia, ante la mirada algo irritada de Alassëa y la diversión de Faeron.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Tatsuo" dijo Faeron. Azami se sintió más tranquila: era evidente que lo conocían.

"¿Tatsuo?" preguntó la joven, algo asombrada. No sonaba en lo más mínimo a un nombre de dragón. El chico le sonrió, acentuando aún más su apariencia humana… bien podría pasar por un chico humano con gustos algo inusuales.

"Tatsuo vive entre los humanos… por eso no tiene un nombre de dragón" explicó Alassëa. "Su trabajo es informarnos si ocurre algo relevante" concluyó la dragona. Azami lo miró, interesada.

"Entonces, un espía" dijo la joven. No recordaba haberlo visto en Sunao… seguramente vivía más alejado.

"Algo así" respondió Faeron.

"En realidad, mi trabajo solo consiste en vigilar que los humanos no descubran nada sobre nosotros, princesa" dijo el dragón, Tatsuo. Azami lo observó curiosa… lucía más joven que sus tres amigos, pero con un dragón era imposible saberlo.

"Así que… ¿sucedió algo, Tatsuo?" preguntó Arthion, intentando hacer que el joven se enfocara en su trabajo. Sin embargo, procuró no sonar demasiado estricto; después de todo, Tatsuo aun era muy joven. El chico lo miró de inmediato, con una expresión que el dragón negro no pudo interpretar claramente, pero que le hizo sentir incómodo.

"Majestad. Hace unas horas se recibió un anuncio en las grandes ciudades humanas. Los cazadores están convocando a sus colegas… para los humanos que no saben nada, ni siquiera es evidente, pero quienes conocemos la verdad hemos detectado el sutil anuncio" dijo Tatsuo, adoptando una expresión más seria.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Faeron. El chico asintió.

"Totalmente, Lord Faeron. Incluso pude ver algunos hombres preparándose para atacar. Parece que pretenden entrar por Sunao" dijo Tatsuo. Faeron y Arthion se miraron, preocupados; Sunao era una región pacifica, por lo que les sería relativamente sencillo atravesar por ahí. El dragón negro suspiró, recuperando su habitual expresión estoica.

"Escuchen. Necesitarán al menos un día para organizarse y llegar; Mukai tendrá que explicarles la situación y convencerlos de que le permitan conservar su presa" dijo Arthion, serio. Azami se estremeció ante la forma tan indiferente en que el joven se había mencionado a si mismo. "Tatsuo, necesito que vayas a la capital e informes a mi madre sobre esto. Nuestros propios guerreros deberán reunirse aquí" ordenó Arthion.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó Azami.

"Si, los cazadores tratarán de entrar por Sunao, así que la mayor parte de sus fuerzas estará aquí" explicó Arthion. Por supuesto, además de eso debía ser cuidadoso y enviar un grupo hacia la base de Mukai, de lo contrario los acorralarían… pero ella no tenía porque preocuparse de más, ¿cierto?

"Pero Arthion, tu…" empezó Azami, aunque era consciente de que no tenía caso. Por mal que se sintiera, el joven jamás retrasaría una acción tan importante si significaba la vida de su gente… era demasiado responsable para su propio bien.

"Yo estoy bien" dijo Arthion de golpe, esperando que ella no protestara ante la descarada mentira. "No hay tiempo. Necesitamos organizarnos para evitar que los cazadores entren" continuó el joven, mirando a Azami con sus brillantes ojos.

"Podré quedarme, ¿cierto?" preguntó Azami. Le sorprendió ver que Arthion sonreía con cierta diversión.

"Si… eres demasiado terca para irte" dijo él. La verdad era que, después de casi dos semanas sin verla, se rehusaba a perderla de vista, por muy peligroso que fuera el asunto. Sabía que era egoísta (después de todo, podría resultar herida) pero no pudo evitarlo… no quería separarse de ella.

Sin esperar más indicaciones, Tatsuo se internó de nuevo en el bosque; Azami creyó escuchar un leve tronido, como si hubiera una pequeña explosión, pero ninguno de sus compañeros pareció darle importancia. La joven se concentró en mirar a Arthion, que se había puesto de pie y les indicaba que era momento de seguir.

Con un escalofrío, la joven fue consciente en ese instante de que una guerra se acercaba.

_**No, no sueñan… actualize mas pronto q de costumbre, jaja.**_

_**Y como ven el veneno sigue actuando en Arthion. De hecho, de no ser porque como Silven es MUY resistente, ya estaría peor. Al menos la presencia de Azami le hace bien.**_

_**Y les presento a otro personaje q, aunque admito q no sale mucho en mis historias, me cae bien: Tatsuo, como dice Azami, no es un nombre como el resto. De hecho, es japonés y significa algo asi como "hombre dragon", y es una especie de espia gracias a que su, ejem, "condición" (q se explica con mas detalle en otra historia) le permite mezclarse con los humanos.**_

_**Mukai reúne sus tropas… ARGH! Misero!**_

_**Y créanme q no mintió con eso del Medallon: en verdad mientras lo use Azami vivirá muuuuuuchos años, por la energía de la joya.**_


	14. Inicia la batalla

"Inicia la batalla"

Para Azami, esos dos días de espera fueron los más agitados, extraños y tensos de su vida. Tan solo unos minutos después de la orden de Arthion, varios dragones se presentaron frente a la cabaña de Alassëa; Azami jamás había visto a los guerreros dragones, por lo que le sorprendió notar que no eran muy diferentes del resto… algunos (especialmente las mujeres) ni siquiera daban la impresión de saber luchar.

En cuestión de horas, frente a la pequeña cabaña estuvo reunido un ejército. Arthion, acompañado de Faeron y Aly, comenzó por dar a sus guerreros una detallada descripción de lo que había sucedido y lo que se acercaba hacia ellos. La joven observó la furia y desprecio en los rostros de los dragones ante la sola mención de los cazadores, y la indignación al saber lo que Mukai había hecho contra Arthion –su rey- y Faeron –su Segundo al Mando-. Después, los tres dragones se habían enfocado en separar al ejército en grupos, cada uno con un dirigente; Arthion reunió a todos los capitanes de grupo y les explicó la situación, incluyendo las armas en poder de los cazadores.

Azami se encontraba presente en todas las reuniones puesto que, como la única humana y anterior habitante de Sunao, conocía muchos aspectos tanto de la ciudad como de sus habitantes. La joven se sentía algo apenada al estar ahí; los dragones le mostraban un profundo respeto –casi equivalente al de su rey- y le hacían reverencias cada que se acercaba; por mucho que viviera, Azami nunca se acostumbraría a ser tratada como una princesa.

Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación era Arthion. A pesar de que el joven seguía manteniendo su expresión fría y estoica –fiel a su costumbre- Azami no pudo evitar notar ciertos cambios… para ella, era evidente que no se encontraba del todo bien. Aunque las heridas habían mejorado bastante, no lo estaban haciendo a la velocidad común en Arthion, además de que aun parecían molestarle; el joven parecía tener problemas para respirar –y, como consecuencia, para dormir adecuadamente-. Azami se sentía frustrada; por mucho que lo deseara, no podía obligarlo a tomarse un descanso, pues sabía que su trabajo era necesario. Le dolía aun más pensar que había sido su propio padre quien había causado todo esto… y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía aun más pensar en todos los humanos que seguramente perderían la vida a manos de los dragones.

Mirando con cierto asombro a varios guerreros dragones que estaban con Alassëa, la joven se dirigió hacia la cabaña, donde sabía que Arthion se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, el dragón negro se encontraba dormido, recostado de lado sobre la cama para evitar el roce con las heridas. Azami se sintió aliviada al verlo; parecía que, finalmente, había encontrado unos minutos para descansar un poco. La joven se sentó a su lado, observándolo mientras dormía; libre de cualquier expresión, su rostro era asombrosamente inocente, sin esa nobleza que ella siempre notaba en sus gestos… la observación de la joven se vio empañada al ver un corte en la mejilla de Arthion.

Se sintió culpable al observarlo más atentamente; cada corte, cada herida, había sido causada por Mukai, su padre… el ver a Arthion inmóvil, con aquellas ojeras que se rehusaban a desaparecer, le hizo recordar de nuevo cuando Morothar lo había herido de muerte… ansiosa, no pudo resistir el impulso de tocar sus muñecas, rozando suavemente las heridas alrededor, producto de las cadenas, como si con eso pudiera borrarlas de la piel blanca del dragón; de alguna forma, verlas en Arthion le resultaba aun más doloroso que recordar cuando había visto las de Faeron, cuando lo conoció.

"Por favor, no hagas eso. Duele" dijo Arthion, abriendo los ojos y observando a la joven. Habría querido no admitírselo, pero de verdad el roce le lastimaba. Al menos no había tocado su espalda, o de seguro no habría podido reprimir un gesto… Arthion maldijo mentalmente aquellas molestas heridas.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Azami, arrepentida de haberlo despertado. "No quise despertarte" añadió. La joven casi podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos; no creía poder contenerlas por mucho.

Arthion se sentó, y observó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Azami. Aquella visión para él fue peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele a Mukai. El joven levantó la mano y le acarició una mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Tranquila" le dijo, con la voz más calmada y segura que pudo hacer; por supuesto, aquel persistente dolor de cabeza y la falta de aire no ayudaban mucho.

"¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel? Tu no has hecho nada malo" dijo Azami entre sollozos. Arthion sintió una punzada de culpa; no era precisamente inocente, había matado humanos antes –por defender a los suyos, pero eso no justificaba nada-. Él no sabía que responder, así que decidió que lo único que podía hacer era ser sincero.

"No lo sé. Supongo que, a veces, la gente se deja llevar demasiado por lo que ven sus ojos y no por lo que realmente es. Los humanos –y, debo admitir, nosotros también- temen a lo que es diferente; para ellos somos solo animales" dijo Arthion, con repentina inquietud. Tanto su raza como la de ella temían a lo desconocido, y su propia especie era prueba de ello… aun recordaba las miradas temerosas de los nobles cada vez que los miraba con sus extraños ojos.

"¡Pero es ridículo! Ustedes son iguales a nosotros…" dijo Azami, sin dejar de sollozar. La frase fue para Arthion lo mejor que pudo haberle dicho. El joven se acercó y la besó con suavidad, ignorando el dolor de cabeza.

"Tu sabes eso. Para mi, es suficiente" dijo Arthion. Azami le sonrió débilmente… o eso creyó él, pues el dolor de cabeza aumentó de pronto, nublando su vista. Inconscientemente, se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, como si sirviera de algo. Maldijo mentalmente su falta de control al ver que Azami fruncía el ceño, preocupada. ¿Qué nunca podía fingir bien enfrente de ella?

"¿Arthion?" preguntó Azami, asustada. Esos dolores de cabeza eran demasiado comunes para su gusto. La joven se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, intentando ofrecer cierto apoyo. El joven se tensó ligeramente cuando ella rozó las heridas en su espalda, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Necesitas algo?" insistió Azami, al ver que él no se movía.

"No… nada" dijo él, rezando porque ella no notara el ligero temblor en su voz. Por enésima vez, maldijo a Mukai por ponerlo en esta situación. Seguramente requeriría de todo su control NO matarlo si lo volvía a ver. Tratando de distraerse, se concentró en la sensación de los brazos de Azami alrededor suyo… en sus 160 años de vida, nada se comparaba con eso… hasta que un guerrero dragón entró a la habitación e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, interrumpiendo. Arthion lo miró algo irritado.

"Majestad, uno de nuestros vigías ha avistado a los cazadores cerca. No tardarán en aparecer" dijo el dragón con voz respetuosa –y algo inquieta- cuando Arthion lo miró; Azami creyó ver cierto miedo en el guerrero… hasta ese momento, nunca se había puesto a pensar lo que los otros dragones sentían por los Silven.

Arthion suspiró, inquieto. Esto no iba a ser fácil; Mukai era astuto, y los cazadores actuales poseían varios elementos a su favor. Sin embargo, su expresión continuó siendo indiferente, como si el asunto fuera tan sencillo que no requiriera su atención; había aprendido que, entre más seguro se mostrara él, más seguros se sentirían sus hombres.

"Alerte a Lord Faeron… yo me reuniré con ustedes enseguida" ordenó. El guerrero se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El joven se levantó para seguirlo, y sintió que algo –más bien ALGUIEN- le sujetaba el brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Arthion volteó para ver a Azami, que lo miraba con temor. "Debo irme" le dijo con voz tranquila, pero la joven se rehusó a soltarlo.

"Prométeme que… que todo saldrá bien. Si me lo prometes, te creeré; nunca rompes tus promesas" dijo Azami con voz temblorosa. Algo le decía que esto era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. El dragón le sonrió.

"Te lo prometo" dijo Arthion con voz solemne. Aunque sabía bien que el cumplir esa promesa no dependía solo de él –Mukai había probado ser bastante bueno en su trabajo- pensó que ella necesitaba cierta seguridad. Además, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que, mientras viviera, regresaría a su lado sin importar cómo. La joven entonces lo soltó, y Arthion salió de la cabaña.

Afuera, Faeron y Alassëa ya lo esperaban. Sin decir nada, el joven rey asintió una vez, y sus dos amigos caminaron de inmediato a sus posiciones. Los tres habían acordado encargarse de los grupos más pequeños, mientras que cada capitán se ocuparía de grupos mayores.

Azami, que había salido justo detrás de Arthion, observó que los dragones formaban una línea de defensa, y que todos miraban hacia enfrente con cierta tensión. Ella no escuchaba nada, pero supuso que ellos si. La joven observó a Faeron y Alassëa, a ambos lados de Arthion pero relativamente separados… seguramente se dividirían al empezar el ataque. Temerosa, Azami se acercó a Arthion; fue hasta entonces cuando escuchó algo, y vio dos pequeños puntos en el cielo que se acercaban. Uno, supuso ella, sería aquel pequeño dragón controlado por los cazadores… ¿el otro?

"Mukai tiene más recursos de los que creía" dijo Arthion para sí. Faeron volteó a verlo; a pesar de la distancia entre ellos, era evidente que había escuchado el comentario.

"¿De donde obtiene tanto?" preguntó, molesto. Azami, entonces, escuchó por primera vez el ruido producido por la máquina al acercarse cada vez más, haciendo su forma más evidente… la joven jadeó, asombrada: ¿un helicóptero?

Los dragones se tensaron. Arthion podía ya oler el metal de las armas de los cazadores, el sutil aroma de la pólvora, el desagradable olor de lo que una vez habían sido escamas o cuernos… y oyó sus pasos, lentos pero constantes, avanzando. Eso era extraño; estaban atacando de frente, ¿Por qué?

"Transfórmense" ordenó Arthion con voz firme; en un segundo, tanto él como el resto de sus guerreros se habían convertido en dragones. Azami, nerviosa, se había regresado a la cabaña, y observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. La joven vio que el dragón negro levantaba la cabeza.

"Humanos, están dentro del territorio de los dragones. Retírense ahora, o los expulsaremos por la fuerza" dijo Arthion con claridad, asegurándose de que los cazadores escucharan. Por supuesto, él sabía bien que no tenía caso: Mukai jamás retrocedería. Esto era más bien un simple protocolo, prueba de que ni él ni su raza habían iniciado el conflicto… además, ¿Qué más daba? No perdía nada con intentar.

Los cazadores salieron de entre los árboles y apuntaron hacia ellos. Frente al grupo, Mukai miraba con seriedad a los dragones frente a él; eran más de los que esperaba. Como respuesta a la insolente y ridícula propuesta del demonio negro, Mukai sonrió y ordenó abrir fuego. La bestia negra entonces rugió y, con una rápida mirada a Azami, se elevó en el aire.

Azami jamás había presenciado algo parecido a eso. Varios dragones se elevaron en el aire y lanzaron grandes chorros de fuego hacia el ejército de cazadores, que surgían del bosque hacia ellos. Como suponía, Faeron y Alassëa se separaron, cada quien en dirección distinta, para atacar a los humanos. La joven jamás había visto a tantos dragones atacar a la vez, jamás había presenciado un ejército de dragones… en ese momento, el miedo natural que la mayoría de la gente sentía por ellos fue más comprensible: si lo desearan, seguramente podrían destruir ciudades enteras… los dragones destrozaban a los cazadores con las garras, los mordían y los quemaban… pero solo porque tenían algo que proteger.

Sin embargo, los Shamuni no estaban tan indefensos tampoco. Cientos de cazadores disparaban sus armas sin piedad contra los dragones, hiriendo a varios y sujetándolos con las cadenas para luego, sin piedad alguna, cortarles la cabeza. Azami tuvo que voltear en varias ocasiones para no verlo. Pero eso no evitaba que escuchara los gritos de dolor y agonía de los cazadores, ni los rugidos de dolor de los dragones. Cada vez que abría los ojos, la joven se encontraba con cazadores cubiertos de sangre, con dragones atravesados por varias flechas que, aun así, seguían luchando… era demasiado. Ella, que conocía a ambas razas, se sentía mal por las dos; por los gentiles dragones que ahora eran casi su familia, y por los seres humanos que caían bajo el ataque de los primeros gracias a las torcidas ambiciones de Mukai. ¿Por qué debían ser enemigos? ¿Por qué no podían ver –como ella- que los dragones no deseaban hacerles daño?

El suelo se estremecía con cada ataque; los cazadores –de alguna forma- habían conseguido granadas, y las usaban sin misericordia contra los dragones del suelo, mientras que estos respondían con su energía y sus llamas. Sin embargo, la joven se distrajo al mirar al cielo: ahí, casi sobre ella, el helicóptero volaba con rapidez, con Mukai asomado por una de las puertas, sonriendo… y Azami observó a un enorme dragón negro cerca, que se lanzaba de inmediato contra el aparato.

_**Comienzo a pensar q Mukai es millonario… eso, o tiene muy buenos patrocinadores.**_

_**Argh! Ya les decía yo q Arthion no esta tan bien como aparenta! Y si, en esa frase q le dijo a Azami para consolarla como q se notaron sus 160 años de vida, jeje. Pobre, encima de ser dragon es Silven, y créanme q a su gente tampoco le cae muy bien q digamos eso…**_

_**Si! Mukai tiene HELICOPTERO! Misero cazador con recursos! Aunque si, de q otra forma sino podría cazar dragones? Ahora habrá q ver q pasa… argh! Soy cruel, y eso q aun no saben q sigue *snrisa malévola***_


	15. Dominio

"Dominio"

La batalla continuó. Ahora, incluso Azami se había visto obligada a defenderse de algunos cazadores que, conscientes de sus lazos con los dragones, pretendían tratarla como a ellos. Por suerte, ahora la joven tenía un mayor control de su medallón y logró crear una barrera protectora… los cazadores pronto se cansaron de intentar hacerle daño y se reunieron con sus compañeros.

Por suerte para los dragones, los cazadores no habían llevado consigo aquellas misteriosas piedras. A Azami, sin embargo, eso le pareció extraño… eran su mayor ventaja, ¿Por qué no las usaban? Eso no le gustaba; parecía como si tramaran algo, y el asunto era demasiado sospechoso como para ignorarlo. Por desgracia, a diferencia de los dragones ella no tenía forma de contactar a Arthion o los demás por medio de la mente, por lo que se concentró en observar los estragos del combate, esperando captar algo.

El bosque estaba prácticamente en ruinas: muchos árboles habían caído con los ataques de ambos bandos, y el suelo estaba ennegrecido por el fuego, aun visible en varias zonas. Sin embargo, Azami estaba más interesada en lo que sucedía en el cielo; había visto a Mukai en el helicóptero, pero hasta ahora el cazador no había hecho mucho; eso le parecía extraño, especialmente considerando que el resto de los tripulantes estaba concentrado en disparar contra Arthion, que a su vez trataba de derribarlos. Cerca, le pareció ver un destello rojo volando hacia otra región: Faeron. Repentinamente –y como si estuvieran esperando que ella observara- Mukai y sus hombres cambiaron la estrategia… el helicóptero dejó de evadir a Arthion y avanzó hacia él, mientras Mukai se asomaba de nuevo por la puerta abierta…

El extraño movimiento del aparato confundió a Arthion. A pesar de que era la primera vez que luchaba contra una máquina similar, había sido capaz de adivinar el patrón de movimiento, pero esto… la nave avanzaba hacia él, como si pudiera embestirlo… aquello era sospechoso. El dragón rugió, y se lanzó hacia enfrente ignorando el ya habitual malestar; a pesar de su visión borrosa, pudo ver a Mukai asomándose desde el helicóptero, sonriendo.

Arthion, decidido a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, se preparó para lanzar un chorro de fuego contra la máquina, y entonces Mukai sujetó algo con las manos: un extraño aro con inscripciones. En el momento en que el cazador lo sostuvo fuera de la nave, el dragón negro ya no pudo atacar; el malestar se convirtió de pronto en un dolor tan fuerte que Arthion cerró los ojos, rugiendo de dolor… era como si Mukai, de alguna forma, le hubiera clavado cientos de agujas en la cabeza. Cegado por la agonía, el dragón no notó que el helicóptero maniobraba para colocarse sobre él, ni que Mukai –sin dejar de reír- saltaba de la máquina para caer exactamente sobre el dragón, que caía al suelo…

Azami gritó asustada al verlo todo desde el suelo. Primero, el extraño comportamiento de Arthion, y luego el atrevido salto de Mukai para caer a lomos del dragón negro mientras éste caía, aparentemente adolorido. La joven miró aterrada como ambos seguían cayendo a la vez que el helicóptero volaba en pedazos, atravesado por una ráfaga de fuego de Faeron… Arthion y Mukai cayeron entre los árboles que quedaban, por lo que Azami no pudo ver nada; no sabía que hacer, ¿correr hacia el lugar? ¿esperar? Sin embargo, lo que vio después la hizo permanecer inmóvil, horrorizada.

Arthion se elevó de nuevo, volando lentamente sobre el bosque. Por un breve instante, Azami suspiró aliviada, pero notó algo diferente: los ojos de Arthion brillaban, como siempre que invocaba su poder mortal. Varios dragones, confiados, se le acercaron volando… ante la mirara aterrada de Azami, la energía dorada rodeó a Arthion, y el dragón negro lanzó sus ráfagas de energía contra el grupo, que murió al instante. Azami jadeó al ver los cuerpos de los dragones caer abatidos… en un solo ataque, Arthion había destruido un grupo entero. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería Bellethiel? ¿Por qué Arthion atacaba a su propia gente? El dragón descendió un poco, acercándose a Azami, y entonces ella lo vio: ahí, alrededor de su cuello, había un extraño collar tallado y, sobre su lomo, Mukai la miraba con una sonrisa complacida.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Ahora es mío! ¡El Silven es mío!" gritó Mukai, incapaz de contener su dicha. Después de tantos años, finalmente tenía en su poder el arma capaz de destruirlo todo… como si tratara de probar su punto, observó con placer que otro grupo de dragones se acercaba hacia él. "¡Mátalos!" ordenó y, por vez primera, el demonio negro obedeció. Mukai observó fascinado como las líneas de energía dorada atravesaban sin problema alguno las escamas de las bestias, destrozando sus cuerpos y atravesando sus corazones. El dragón se acercó sin piedad hacia su propia raza, y los desgarró con las garras sin duda alguna mientras su poder destruía al resto. A una orden suya, la bestia negra voló de nuevo; esta vez, su victoria era segura…

Azami estaba tan impactada que no podía apartar la mirada por terrible que fuera la escena… ni siquiera se movió cuando Faeron, cansado y cubierto de cortes, aterrizaba a su lado. El dragón rojo sintió miedo por primera vez; Arthion los mataría a todos, guiado por la voluntad de Mukai. Él sabía bien lo que debía hacer, el mismo Arthion se lo había pedido hace tiempo, ¿pero sería capaz? ¿Podría reunir la fuerza suficiente para… matarlo? No, Faeron sabía que nunca podría hacer eso; Arthion era su amigo, su hermano… no tendría la voluntad suficiente. A su lado, Azami finalmente notó su presencia y lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Faeron, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Mukai lo obligará a matarnos a todos!" gritó Azami, desesperada. Como si quisiera probar su punto, El dragón negro se lanzó contra otro grupo de dragones con las garras extendidas; lo destruyó por completo sin esfuerzo alguno… Arthion estaba causando una masacre entre los suyos, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Faeron buscaba frenéticamente a Aly con la mirada, rogando porque ella tuviera el buen juicio de apartarse de Arthion… que, de nuevo, atacó a un grupo más con su poder. El dragón rojo se sintió desesperado al notar que, tan solo con Arthion, Mukai podía eliminar al ejército completo. Giró a ver a Azami, que lo observaba con temor, y de pronto tuvo una idea.

"El medallón… Azami, ¿crees que el medallón ayude?" le preguntó. La joven se encogió de hombros. "Vale la pena intentarlo… ven conmigo" ofreció el dragón, inclinándose levemente para permitirle subir. Azami no dudó ni un instante en hacerlo. Faeron de inmediato se elevó en el aire, volando hacia Arthion.

'_¡Faeron! ¡No va a reconocerte! ¡Te matará!'_ le dijo Alassëa a través de su mente, con evidente pánico. Faeron sabía que esa era una posibilidad, pero no podía detenerse… no podía dejarlo así.

'_Sé que es peligroso, Aly, pero debemos intentarlo… ¡no voy a permitir que ese estúpido lo controle!'_ dijo Faeron, furioso. Cuando estaban cerca de él, aquel pequeño dragón morado y controlado se colocó frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Faeron gruñó, frustrado, pero Azami sintió esperanza… era evidente que Mukai NO deseaba que ella se acercara a Arthion, lo que podría significar que podía liberarlo. La joven pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del dragón rojo, y su impaciencia cuando batió las alas para acercarse.

De pronto, Aly apareció de la nada y golpeó al otro dragón, apartándolo del camino. El cazador sobre él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ordenar un ataque.

"¡Entonces, acércate a él! ¿Qué esperas?" le gritó Alassëa. Faeron y Azami la miraron por unos instantes, y el dragón rojo pasó a su lado en su camino hacia Arthion.

Alassëa los vio alejarse con miedo. Un solo error, una sola falla, y los perdería a ambos. Pero ella comprendía; debían al menos intentar liberar a Arthion del control de Mukai. Temerosa, se preguntó en ese momento si perdería a todos sus seres queridos en un solo destello dorado… hasta que un rugido la regresó a la realidad. Frente a ella, el pequeño dragón y su cazador habían recuperado el equilibrio.

"¡Bestia estúpida!" gritó el humano. Aly se limitó a gruñirle; por mucho que lamentara el suceso, con éste dragón no había opción: tendría que morir. Rugiendo furiosa, la dragona azul se lanzó contra su enemigo, decidida a terminar con él.

"¡Ataca!" ordenó el cazador, y el pequeño dragón obedeció de inmediato. Ambos chocaron en el aire, pero Aly era más grande y rápida; sin darle tiempo de nada, lanzó un par de rápidos zarpazos contra el dragón, que ni siquiera rugió de dolor. La dragona entonces tomó aire, lista para lanzar un chorro de fuego contra el humano… cuando lo hizo, el dragón y el cazador se desvanecieron en el aire.

Asombrada, Alassëa permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, y sintió de pronto un agudo dolor en la espalda. Para su sorpresa, al voltear vio al dragón sobre ella, con sus garras clavadas en su piel… la dragona giró en el aire para liberarse, y atacó de nuevo. El dragón, una vez más, desapareció de su vista, para resurgir a su costado. Alassëa apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar sus garras.

Fue entonces que la dragona se percató del problema: este dragón podía teletransportarse, de manera que le sería casi imposible atacarlo directamente. Sobre el dragón, el cazador rió satisfecho.

"Ya lo has entendido, ¿no? No puedes hacer nada, bestia. Resígnate y muere" dijo el humano. El dragón, de nuevo, se lanzó contra Aly, que movió las alas para elevarse sobre ellos; el dragón no pudo detenerse a tiempo y ella consiguió caer sobre él antes de que desapareciera una vez más. Cuando reapareció, tenía una profunda y larga herida en un lado de la espalda. El cazador, furioso, se sujetó un brazo: el ataque lo había herido también. Alassëa levantó una pata y se la mostró a cazador, sus garras cubiertas de sangre.

"¡Maldita! ¡Mátala, ahora!" gritó el cazador, esta vez furioso. Sin embargo, Alassëa ya estaba preparada esta vez. Ignorando al dragón que se acercaba, invocó su poder. Sus ojos azules brillaron, y en segundos cuatro columnas de agua se elevaron desde la tierra, provenientes de un pequeño lago. El humano rió al verlas.

"¡Eso no te servirá conmigo, dragona!" gritó. Aly sonrió con cierta arrogancia; el inútil no sabía que el agua era el elemento más sencillo de manipular, y el que más variedades de ataque poseía.

La dragona rugió y, para asombro del humano, las columnas estallaron convirtiéndose en pequeñas esferas líquidas, que se esparcieron alrededor de ambos dragones. El cazador dio otra orden, y el dragón desapareció de nuevo… pero, esta vez, cuando intentó surgir detrás de Aly fue atacado por cientos de pequeñas esferas de agua. Aly giró en aire a tiempo para ver como las gotas atravesaban las alas del dragón.

"¡Fuego!" gritó el cazador, furioso y desesperado, al ver que Aly manipulaba el agua para que ésta continuara atacando a su dragón. Éste intentó lanzar un chorro de llamas pero Aly, con un rápido movimiento, reunió varias pequeñas esferas de agua, que formaron un remolino; la dragona lo disparó directamente hacia su oponente, que lo recibió sin ofrecer resistencia alguna.

Aly escuchó el grito de terror del cazador, pero no se detuvo. El remolino de agua aun no terminaba de golpear al dragón cuando ella se lanzó contra él; con rapidez, detuvo su ataque de agua y cayó sobre su oponente, mordiendo su cuello al tiempo que lo sujetaba con sus garras, hiriéndolo. El dragón, demasiado herido para continuar volando, se dejó caer, ignorando las órdenes de su amo. Aly entonces vio que el cazador se movía y sacaba un arma, pero no supo cual era… la dragona se impulsó en el aire y, con su cola, golpeó de lleno al humano. Aly escuchó un tronido cuando la fuerza del impacto le rompió las costillas al hombre, y vio fugazmente sus ojos aterrados al sentirlo. Sin esperar, la dragona azul torció la cabeza del otro dragón hasta romperla y lo soltó, dejando caer tanto al dragón como al aterrado cazador… se había acabado.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Aly con aquel dragón. Si tan solo estuviera siendo controlado como Arthion, habría tenido una posibilidad de liberarlo… recordar a Arthion le hizo levantar la cabeza rápidamente, para ver el momento exacto en el que Faeron, con Azami sobre su espalda, llegaba justo frente a Mukai y el dragón negro.

En silencio, rezó por que su amigo no hubiera perdido del todo su mente.

_**Ya me conocen… soy mala! Mwajajaja!**_

_**Les dije q llegaba lo feo… Mukai acaba de controlar a Arthion! y créanme, con el solo basta para q gane el cazador. Hay q aceptarlo: Mukai es bastante valiente para arriesgarse a lanzarse sobre Arthion asi nada mas.**_

_**Ahora la pregunta del millón: podrá Azami hacer algo antes de q Mukai y Arthion causen mas masacre ahí? No se… tal vez… mwajajaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	16. Combatir a un amigo

_**Advierto: este capitulo puede causar infartos jeje…**_

"Combatir a un amigo"

"Hola" dijo Mukai con arrogancia cuando Faeron se mantuvo frente a él y Arthion, con Azami sobre su lomo. El dragón rojo gruñó molesto, pero Azami estaba mas concentrada en el dragón negro: su mirada, antes intensa y fuerte, era ahora vacía y muerta, como si no viera nada o no le importara nada… lo que, debido al control de Mukai, así era.

"¡Libera a Arthion!" le gritó Azami, procurando que su voz no delatara su miedo. No sabía hasta que punto podía llegar su 'padre'. Mukai, sin embargo, rió.

"¿Por qué debería? Ahora es mío… este Silven obedecerá ahora todas mis órdenes" dijo él, emocionado. Casi podía imaginarse todo el poder que obtendría con el demonio negro bajo su control; podía tenerlo todo, todo lo que deseara, y nadie podría pararlo. El dragón rojo que transportaba a su hija rugió.

"Sobre mi cadáver" dijo Faeron, preparándose para un posible ataque. Intentó varias veces mirar a Arthion, pero el dragón no respondía… era como ver un cadáver.

"Bueno… tu lo pediste, bestia" dijo Mukai. "Mátalo" ordenó después. Para terror de Azami –y de Faeron- Arthion rugió sin emoción alguna y se lanzó contra ellos.

A pesar de que Faeron prácticamente esperaba algo así, no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de pánico al ver a Arthion volar hacia él con las garras extendidas. Este dragón era su hermano, su benefactor… y ahora debía atacarlo. El grito ahogado de Azami lo regresó a la realidad; quizás él podría dejarse matar por Arthion, pero jamás podría dejar morir a Azami, la mujer a la que su amigo amaba. Reaccionando, movió con fuerza las alas y consiguió evadir las garras de Arthion, que de inmediato atacó con su cola y dio la vuelta.

Azami se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de Faeron, intentando no caerse. Vio el momento en que Arthion –su Arthion- dio la vuelta y golpeó con la cola el hombro de Faeron, que rugió de dolor pero se lanzó contra él. El dragón negro lanzó un chorro de fuego, pero los ojos de Faeron brillaron y las llamas pasaron a su lado sin tocarlo. Sin embargo, las llamas bloquearon su visión por unos segundos, y Mukai aprovechó la oportunidad para ordenar un ataque… Arthion salió de entre las llamas, y mordió el cuello de Faeron; Azami sintió que el dragón rojo se movía desesperado, intentando liberarse del agarre de Arthion.

Faeron se rehusó a dejarse llevar por el miedo. Podía sentir con dolorosa claridad los colmillos de su amigo en el cuello, perforando sus escamas, y la fuerza de su cuello mientras trataba de arrancarlo. El dragón rojo entonces notó que, como Arthion tenía la cabeza en su cuello, Mukai quedaba desprotegido; ignorando el dolor, Faeron estiró el cuello y trató de morder a Mukai. El cazador gritó una orden, y Arthion clavó sus garras en los hombros de Faeron para apartarlo… pero él se impulsó con fuerza, permitiendo que las garras se hundieran si eso le permitía acercarse a Mukai. Por primera veza, vio miedo en sus ojos…

"¡Suéltalo, retrocede!" ordenó de inmediato, y Arthion liberó a Faeron. Azami observó con horror como la sangre manaba tanto de los hombros como del cuello del dragón rojo.

"¡Faeron!" gritó angustiada.

"No importa… no es nada…" dijo él, más para si mismo que para ella. Si este era el precio por liberar a su hermano, lo pagaría. Con un rugido, se lanzó de nuevo contra Arthion.

Azami se sintió más impotente que nunca. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar como Arthion y Faeron se atacaban, mirar cada vez que el dragón negro clavaba sus garras en el rojo y le desgarraba la piel; Faeron al principio intentaba esquivar los golpes, pero después se vio obligado a responder. A la joven le dolió más que nada ver como Faeron mordía o hería con las garras a Arthion, que ni siquiera rugía de dolor. Las heridas que Faeron causaba no eran mortales, pero el dragón negro atacaba con tal fiereza que el rojo se vio obligado en más de una ocasión a ser más agresivo.

Faeron comenzaba a cansarse; sabía bien que Arthion era muy resistente, y ahora que no era consciente de nada ni siquiera las heridas conseguían detenerlo. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no podría acercar a Azami lo suficiente para que intentara usar su medallón en el collar; eso solo le dejaba una opción… mentalmente, pidió perdón por lo que iba a intentar… sabía que él lo preferiría a vivir controlado, pero…

Azami vio que Faeron maniobraba en el aire de forma inusual: en vez de esquivar el ataque, parecía intentar acercarse más. Antes de que ella pudiera intuir algo, el dragón rojo se lanzó con fuerza contra el negro, y Arthion se movió hacia un lado para esquivarlo, de acuerdo a las órdenes de Mukai… dejo descubierto su cuello… Faeron, con un rápido movimiento que casi tiró a Azami, dio la vuelta y mordió la zona con fuerza. Arthion ni siquiera gritó; el dragón solo abrió el hocico, y sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma mirada ausente y vacía. Impactada, Azami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Faeron iba a matar a Arthion. El dragón rojo se sujetó a los hombros del otro, listo para romperle el cuello, hasta que escuchó la voz frenética de Mukai.

"¡No, estúpido animal! ¡Usa tu poder! ¡Mátalo con tu poder!" le gritaba el cazador al dragón negro que, sin embargo, no hizo intento alguno por invocar la energía dorada. Faeron sintió un destello de esperanza: aparentemente, su amigo aun no se había ido del todo. Miró fugazmente sus ojos, y creyó detectar algo en ellos.

Faeron lo soltó, para alivio de Azami. Mukai de inmediato ordenó un ataque pero, para su sorpresa, Arthion permaneció inmóvil. El dragón negro rugió de pronto y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como si tratara de librarse de algo. Azami notó que el cazador parecía asustado, y comprendió: por un instante –y no sabía que tan largo era- Arthion había luchado por recobrar el control. El dragón sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, rugiendo con cierta urgencia, tratando de liberarse.

"¡Tu turno, Azami!" gritó Faeron. Entonces el dragón sujetó a Arthion y se dejó caer en picada con él; cuando estaban a punto de chocar contra el suelo, Faeron lo soltó… incapaz de recuperar el control, ambos dragones cayeron al suelo.

Faeron consiguió moverse lo suficiente para caer de pie, protegiendo así a Azami, pero Arthion no tuvo la misma suerte ni cortesía con Mukai. El dragón negro cayó con fuerza, sin intento alguno por protegerse, y Mukai cayó de su lomo con la fuerza del impacto. El cazador, temeroso de que el dragón cerca de él lo aplastara involuntariamente, le ordenó regresar a su forma humana.

Azami descendió del lomo de Faeron para verlo. Arthion se levantó con cierta dificultad, aturdido por la caída –puesto que no sentía las heridas- y la miró con frialdad; no era igual que cuando lo conoció, no era una frialdad fingida, era una indiferencia real. A la joven le dolió verlo mirarla de esa manera. El joven no se movió; permaneció de pie junto a Mukai, que parecía demasiado golpeado para poder moverse. Azami pudo ver los golpes de Faeron en el cuerpo de Arthion… y, al ver al dragón rojo, se percató de que estaba ausente, como si oyera algo que ella no.

'_¡Lord Faeron! Los Shamuni están comenzando a usar las piedras, ¿Qué hacemos?'_ escuchó el dragón rojo en su mente. Maldijo la situación; sus hombres lo necesitaban, y Arthion también… el amigo y el Segundo al Mando se debatían dentro de él, ¿a quien ayudar? De pronto, sintió la mano de Azami en una de sus patas.

"Te necesitan allá, ¿verdad? Ve, Faeron. Yo me encargaré de esto" dijo Azami, decidida. Después de todo, su medallón quizás podría hacer algo, y no quería que más dragones murieran solo por mantener a Faeron ahí. El dragón la miró con sus ojos rojos llenos de dudas.

"¿Estas segura? Arthion podría…"

"Si, estoy segura. Él nunca me haría daño" lo interrumpió la joven, rogando mentalmente porque sus palabras fueran ciertas. Faeron la miró por lo que pareció una eternidad y luego, con un suspiro resignado, extendió las alas y se alejó volando.

Azami observó a Mukai, que seguía en el suelo pero parecía haber recuperado del todo la noción de donde estaba.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Azami. El cazador la miró con evidente molestia.

"No sabes nada, niña tonta… tu lugar no es con ellos" dijo Mukai. Azami lo miró con lástima, con miedo, con furia. La última vez que alguien la había llamado 'niña tonta' había sido hace un año, cuando conoció a Arthion… y, sin embargo, el tono de Mukai era más agresivo y grosero que el del dragón.

"No, eres tu quien no comprende. Yo lo amo" dijo Azami. Mukai entonces la observó con evidente ira.

"¡No has visto lo que es! ¡Es un monstruo!" le gritó, pero Azami no lo escuchaba. Arthion NO era un monstruo. Lo que había hecho, había sido obedeciéndolo a él.

"¡Él no es un monstruo! ¡Tu si!" le gritó la joven. Mukai trató de levantarse, pero no pudo: aun estaba demasiado adolorido por la caída.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ninguna hija mía va a vivir con un demonio como este!" gritó Mukai, furioso. La quisiera o no, era SU sangre; el Silven no la tendría. "¡Mátala!" ordenó en un arranque de ira al joven.

Azami, impactada, se quedó inmóvil. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo; Mukai no la veía como hija… la joven observó como Arthion cojeaba hacia ella, sin ser consciente de que –aparentemente- tenía rota una pierna, ni de las marcas de las garras de Faeron en sus brazos y cuello. Esta vez, el joven SI invocó su energía dorada… era la primera vez que Azami lo veía hacerlo como humano: la energía lo rodeó de inmediato, y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza; su largo cabello negro se movía en todas direcciones como si el viento lo agitara, como si tuviera vida propia… la imagen era aterradora, pero Azami no retrocedió cuando él se acercó.

El joven levantó una mano lentamente, y la energía se reunió alrededor de ella; estaba listo para disparar. Azami, sin pensar, corrió hacia él al tiempo que se quitaba el medallón para ponerlo en su mano. La joven se estiró, tratando de alcanzar el collar de control, y vio un fuerte destello dorado…

_**Acaba Arthion de matar a Azami? Mwajajajajaaaa!**_

_**Mon Dieu! Si q cada vez soy mas mala con el pobre dragon… **_

_**Y esta fue sin duda una de las batallas MAS difíciles q he escrito (y miren q he escrito varias con ellos); debe ser muy difícil atacar a alguien a quien quieres y al mismo tiempo tratar de no hacerle daño. Pobre Faeron! Como q esto hace q el nivel de odio hacia Mukai suba como 10 puntos… argh! Porque no le cayo encima Arthion?**_

_**Me imagino q, usando su poder en forma humana, Arthion se ha de ver bastante tétrico… q valor de Azami!**_


	17. Liberación

"Liberación"

Arthion no veía nada. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera convertido en imágenes borrosas: una imagen roja que lo atacaba, otra más pequeña que corría hacia él; lo único reconocible era la voz, aquella voz que ordenaba y a la que debía obedecer, la voz de su amo… de pronto, fragmentos de su memoria pasaron por su mente, despejando unos instantes la niebla en sus pensamientos: una mujer que le prometía ayudarlo aun cuando no lo conocía; una cueva donde él la había abrazado por primera vez; sus lágrimas cuando despertó, herido, tras su combate con Morothar; sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa cuando él le confesó su amor…

Azami…

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido de nuevo. El joven sintió la natural punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero podía ver con claridad. Azami estaba frente a él, inmóvil, y su propio brazo la apuntaba con su poder mortal… su mano, sus garras, manchadas de sangre que no era la suya. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué había hecho?

Azami observó aliviada como Arthion se detenía. El joven dejó de invocar su energía y se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor, para después sujetar el extraño collar en su cuello. Aprovechando la distracción, Azami se acercó por completo y colocó el medallón sobre el collar. Arthion, por un instante, hizo ademán de atacarla con sus garras, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando el contacto con el medallón hizo que el collar le lanzara una descarga. Rugiendo, el dragón intentó apartarse, pero Azami hizo un esfuerzo por no separar el medallón.

Arthion rugió, desesperado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué le hacia daño? Por mas que tratara de alejarse, la mujer de cabello rojo se acercaba de nuevo, ¿Por qué lo hacia sufrir así? La corriente del collar era dolorosa, una agonía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con él? Deseo desmayarse, morir, lo que sea que evitara esa horrible sensación. De pronto, escuchó su voz… su hermosa voz…

"¡Arthion, por favor, basta! ¡Lucha Arthion! ¡Regresa! ¡Lo prometiste!" gritaba Azami, viendo con lágrimas en los ojos como el joven se movía desesperado por huir. Rezó por que funcionara… y oyó un tronido. El collar se partió en dos y cayó a suelo. La joven apartó el medallón y vio que Arthion la miraba: su expresión vacía se llenó de calma, de amor… la reconocía de nuevo. Con un suspiró de alivio, el dragón se dejó caer, exhausto. Azami consiguió rodearlo con los brazos y evitar que cayera al suelo.

Mukai observó, atónito, como su hija usaba aquel maldito medallón para destruir el collar que controlaba al demonio dragón. Se sintió furioso; después de todo lo que había luchado, de tantos años de búsqueda, su propia hija le había destruido el plan. Con alivio, el cazador se dio cuenta de que el dolor de la caída disminuía, y pudo levantarse para mirar a Azami con ira, mientras la joven se atrevía a abrazar el cuerpo inmóvil de la bestia, seguramente inconsciente después de la descarga del collar.

Azami se sintió aterrada al ver a Mukai: el cazador la miraba como si estuviera dispuesto a matarla él mismo. Rápidamente, buscó en el suelo una daga, una piedra, lo que sea que le permitiera defenderse –algo complicado considerando que aun sostenía a Arthion-.

Para su suerte, al inclinarse para dejar caer a Arthion suavemente en el suelo observó algo brillante a pocos pasos de ella. La joven se estiró para sujetarlo, reacia a separarse de Arthion, y su mano se cerró alrededor de algo frío y pesado. Al jalarlo, la joven vio que se trataba de una espada delgada y algo cuarteada, probablemente de uno de los cazadores. Azami se levantó y, con dedos temblorosos, empuñó la espada contra Mukai.

"No te acerques" le advirtió a Mukai, que se echó a reír.

"¿Sabes usar eso, chica? ¿Atacarías a tu propio padre?" preguntó Mukai, aunque debía admitir que la chica tenía agallas. Bueno, era su hija, después de todo. Sin embargo, su risa se desvaneció al ver la fiereza en los ojos de la joven… ¿la tonta de verdad iba a atacarlo?

"Mi padre murió cuando yo naci. Si te acercas un paso más a mi, te haré daño" advirtió Azami. Por supuesto, no sería capaz de matarlo –en eso él tenía razón- pero no necesitaba hacerlo; una herida bien colocada le impediría al cazador atacar… o eso esperaba ella.

"Eres igual a tu madre. Las dos demasiado ciegas para ver la verdad" dijo Mukai con desprecio.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!" gritó Azami. Mukai entonces sacó de entre su ropa un arma, y la apuntó sin duda alguna contra Azami.

"Prefiero verte muerta a entregarte a esas bestias" dijo Mukai con un tono peligroso de voz. Azami trató de no asustarse y se concentró; Mukai disparó hacia ella, y la joven vio con asombro que la bala se detenía a solo centímetros de su pecho al chocar contra la barrera protectora de su medallón.

Mukai, furioso, se lanzó contra ella, y Azami cerró los ojos y lanzó un corte con la espada… sintió que golpeaba contra algo, y al abrir los ojos vio un corte en el brazo de Mukai, que lo sujetaba con fuerza para detener la hemorragia. El cazador la miró asombrado.

"Te lo advertí" dijo Azami, agitada. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no debía permitir que Mukai se acercara a Arthion; el joven siempre la protegía, incluso a costa de su seguridad, y ahora era momento de devolverle el favor.

"Tienes agallas, lo admito. Pero eso no basta, ¿de verdad crees que ese demonio te ama? Yo he visto lo que hacen… toman una mascota humana por un tiempo y la desechan cuando se aburren de ella. ¿Cómo sabes que éste no hará algo así?" preguntó Mukai. El cazador sabía bien lo que el dragón sentía, lo había visto en sus ojos… pero, por supuesto, Azami bien podría no saberlo.

La joven lo miró, intrigada. Eso nunca lo había escuchado de sus amigos, pero si en algunas leyendas… por un breve instante, se preguntó si Mukai tendría razón… hasta que recordó todo lo que ella y Arthion habían pasado, todas las sutiles acciones y expresiones del dragón le decían que la amaba. ¿Por qué dudarlo? No confiaba en Mukai, ¿Por qué creerle?

"Él me ama. De eso estoy segura… me lo ha demostrado. En cambio tu, ¿Por qué habría de creerte? No te conozco, ni siento nada por ti. Eres un extraño; lo único que tengo de ti es tu sangre… y hasta eso me avergüenza" dijo Azami con odio. Si debía ser honesta, no sabía como sentirse respecto al cazador; Mukai era cruel y agresivo, pero igual era su padre, el hombre al que su madre había amado una vez… ¿Qué debía sentir por él?

Mukai observó su confusión y decidió tomar ventaja de ello. El cazador echó a correr en dirección a Azami, con toda la intención de pasarla y llegar hasta el Silven; quizás no todo estaba perdido para él. La joven, sin embargo, levantó de nuevo la espada y la apuntó contra él, impidiéndole el paso. Pero Mukai, en lugar de detenerse, continuó avanzando y sujetó con las manos la hoja de la espada, ignorando el inmediato corte en sus manos. Con un fuerte movimiento, el cazador le arrebató el arma a Azami y la lanzó lejos.

Azami, súbitamente aterrada, sintió como su padre le arrancaba de las manos la espada… junto con el medallón, que ella aun sujetaba en la mano. La joven vio como en cámara lenta que la joya salía de su mano y caía varios metros lejos de ella; de inmediato, Azami retrocedió para evitar lo que sea que Mukai tramara hacerle. El cazador la miraba.

"Primera regla de un guerrero: nunca te confíes demasiado… hasta tu demonio negro sabe eso" dijo Mukai, y apuntó de nuevo su arma contra Azami. La joven creyó notar cierta duda en el cazador, ¿estaría pensando en Hikari, su madre? ¿Sería capaz de matar a la hija de la mujer a la que amó solo para evitar que amara a un dragón? Azami temblaba de pies a cabeza; estaba indefensa sin el medallón, y Mukai parecía decidido a disparar… la joven cerró los ojos, asustada, y lo único que escuchó fue el sonido del disparo…

_**Capitulo corto, yo lo se… pero era necesario para crear suspenso… otra vez, jeje.**_

_**Como ven, Arthion es lo bastante fuerte para librarse del control aunq sea x unos momentos, en los q reconoció a Azami y de paso le dio tiempo de usar el medallón en el. Pobre, buena descarga se llevo, pero sirvió; les dije q el medallón tenia q ver, no?**_

_**Argh! Misero, misero Mukai! Acaba de dispararle 2 VECES a su propia hija! Odienlooo!**_

_**Por cierto, como pequeño dato: en un libro sobre dragones de hecho hablan de sus "uniones" con humanos… lo q Mukai dice sobre q tomaban humanos como "mascotas" no es del todo errado: las llamaban "las favoritas" y las mimaban y convivían con ellas x un tiempo para luego dejarlas… pero esa NO es la relación entre Arthion y Azami. Ella es su "dama", o sea, su amada.**_

_**Larga explicación para compensar el suspenso en q los deje… otra vez (Mon Dieu! Soy mala)**_


	18. Veneno

_**No, no sueñan… actualice! jeje**_

"Veneno"

Azami cerró los ojos, asustada, y esperó con temor sentir el impacto de la bala al escuchar el sonido del disparo… pero no sintió nada.

La joven abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido de furia de Mukai. Al hacerlo, vio frente a ella el largo cabello negro de Arthion. El dragón estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola, y sujetaba con fuerza las manos de Mukai, que había desviado hacia el cielo… consiguiendo que el cazador disparara al aire y no contra ella.

"¡Arthion!" gritó Azami, aliviada y complacida de verlo de pie de nuevo. Mukai le lanzó una mirada envenenada y después centró su atención en él.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?" rugió Arthion, más furioso que nunca. Había despertado, confundido, justo en el instante en que Mukai apuntaba a Azami; en ese instante se había olvidado de todo y había corrido hacia él… por fortuna, había llegado a tiempo, pero la sola idea de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Azami le provocaba escalofríos… además, claro, de una ira terrible contra el cazador.

"¡Cierra la boca, demonio!" gritó Mukai, aunque la verdad era que solo intentaba ganar tiempo, puesto que Arthion era consciente de su nerviosismo. El joven podía sentir los frágiles huesos en las manos de Mukai; sin duda alguna, aumentó la fuerza con la que apretaba hasta que le rompió las muñecas. Mukai, adolorido, soltó el arma.

"No volverás a molestarnos…" dijo Arthion, con voz suave pero sorprendentemente amenazante y aterradora. Azami no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso antes. Incluso Mukai, que siempre se mostraba seguro frente a él, parecía temeroso.

Arthion sintió deseos de matarlo, pero una rápida mirada a Azami lo contuvo. Este hombre –por vil que fuera- era su padre, y el joven no se atrevía a herirlo por miedo a que ella lo lamentara. Mukai aprovechó ese segundo de duda para soltarse del agarre del dragón; el cazador retrocedió unos pasos y de inmediato sacó una piedra Kune de su bolsillo… pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, Arthion se lanzó contra él y con asombrosa velocidad se colocó detrás del cazador, fuera del alcance de sus manos –y, por consecuencia, de la piedra-. El dragón rugió y sujetó el brazo derecho del cazador con una mano, clavando sus garras en su piel y rompiendo su brazo –un descuido del que no se arrepentía del todo-. Mukai trató en vano de moverse, pero Arthion le sujetó el cabello con su mano libre y mordió su hombro con fuerza al tiempo que le sujetaba el torso con la otra mano, rompiéndole varias costillas.

Mukai, por primera vez, gritó de dolor. El cazador sabía bien que el veneno del dragón no lo mataría –Arthion no había mantenido la mordida lo suficiente- pero eso no evitaba que sintiera el dolor. El veneno corrió por su cuerpo, paralizándolo dolorosamente. Las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó al suelo, mirando con rabia al demonio negro… no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo: el dragón respiraba con dificultad, y aun conservaba algunas heridas en el cuerpo… el veneno rojo finalmente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"Morirás pronto… maldito Silven…" dijo Mukai con voz entrecortada. Arthion lo miró, jadeando débilmente, pero su mirada aun conservaba su habitual intensidad. Se preguntó si debía o no matarlo; de nuevo, fue la imagen de Azami la que lo detuvo… quizás él podría sobrellevar el peso de otra muerte en su vida, pero ella no. No deseaba que lo viera.

"No… aun no" respondió Arthion con suavidad, para que solo Mukai pudiera oírlo. A su alrededor, era consciente de los cientos de cañones con los que los cazadores lanzaban sus redes, las cientos de máquinas con las que conseguían someter a su gente con cadenas, la variedad de piedras Kune que, ahora que él estaba libre, volverían a utilizar… no, aun no podía cantar victoria. Si para algo servía aquel desagradable poder, era para esto. Suspirando –y rezando mentalmente por que consiguiera mantener el control- invocó la energía dorada de nuevo.

Azami vio de nuevo como la energía rodeaba a Arthion, ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Temerosa, se preguntó si intentaría matar a todos los cazadores en un solo movimiento; pero entonces, ¿Por qué había perdonado a Mukai? Era evidente que eso había hecho, pues el cazador no estaba muerto. Además, Arthion despreciaba ese tipo de 'masacre', seguramente no era eso lo que tenía en mente. La joven vio entonces que las líneas doradas –similares a serpientes- que ella ya conocía se desprendieron y avanzaron en todas direcciones.

Azami volteó para ver, y se sintió asombrada: la energía no estaba atacando a nadie. En vez de eso, Arthion parecía dirigirla hacia los cañones y armas de los cazadores, que de inmediato se hacían pedazos ante el contacto. La energía, imparable, destruyó en segundos todos los cañones y máquinas de los humanos; ni siquiera los escudos de escamas de dragón pudieron frenar el avance de las serpientes doradas. Los cazadores, aterrados –pues sabían bien lo que era la energía- abandonaron sus puestos y huyeron, temerosos de que Arthion decidiera atacarlos.

Faeron, que observaba desde arriba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el ataque. Jamás había visto a Arthion utilizar su energía con tal control… estaba mejorando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado… hasta que vio a Alassëa, que volaba hacia él con rapidez. Al reunirse, ambos dragones se rozaron cariñosamente el hocico, y Faeron le sonrió con calidez. Se sintió culpable al ver las heridas en la hermosa piel de su Aly; él debía haber estado ahí para ayudarla… pero ella jamás lo habría permitido. Sabía bien que era capaz de defenderse sola.

Faeron, con cierta diversión, notó que ella también lo observaba con preocupación: seguramente buscando lo mismo que él. El dragón rojo agradeció mentalmente el hecho de tener escamas rojas… muy efectivas para ocultar la sangre. Sin decir nada, ambos echaron a volar en dirección a un punto de luz, donde sabían que encontrarían a Arthion.

Arthion detuvo el flujo de energía al sentir que los cazadores se alejaban; al menos eran sensatos. El joven pudo escuchar los rugidos de victoria de su gente… se había terminado. Al voltear hacia donde estaba Azami, Arthion vio llegar a Faeron y Alassëa, que se transformaron de inmediato en humanos; con pesar, vio que Faeron se tambaleaba un poco, y recordó QUIEN había causado sus heridas… había estado a punto de matarlo. Después, con ira, miró al causante de este desastre: Mukai seguía en el suelo, evidentemente adolorido, pero al ver que el dragón lo observaba sonrió con malicia… y, como si el hombre lo hubiera planeado, el joven comenzó a toser al quedarse sin aire –de nuevo-. Se llevó una mano a la boca, incómodo, y al retirarla la vio manchada de sangre. Sintió temor; el veneno finalmente estaba haciendo efecto, pues Mukai no había administrado la usual dosis diaria de antídoto. Arthion sintió entonces el dolor punzante de sus heridas, su visión se volvió borrosa… no podía respirar…

Azami corrió al lado de Arthion al verlo caer de rodillas. En un segundo, la joven estaba a su lado, preguntando desesperada que es lo que ocurría a pesar de que las señales no eran muy buenas. El dragón jadeaba, y cada que tosía un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca. Para empeorar las cosas, las heridas que él había recibido –aunque no eran fatales- habían dejado de sanar. La joven recordó una ocasión similar, cuando un dragón había conseguido envenenar a Arthion… ¿era esto similar?

"¡Arthion, mírame! ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó Azami, tratando de hacer que el joven la mirara. Arthion levantó la cabeza lentamente e hizo un gesto de dolor.

"No puedo… respirar…" dijo él con voz entrecortada, y cayó sobre el regazo de Azami, rasgando con sus garras el suelo en un acto de desesperación… la sensación era horrible, como si algo o alguien estuviera intentando desgarrarlo desde dentro… el dragón sintió frío. Azami no pudo más que mirar su expresión de agonía, y notar el súbito calor en la piel de él; parecía tener fiebre…

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Azami para si, y se sorprendió al oír que Arthion le respondía entre dientes, abriendo levemente los ojos.

"Mukai…" dijo él, y comenzó a agitarse de nuevo. Azami sintió como si le hubieran dado una descarga; si Mukai tenía el antídoto, jamás se lo daría, dejaría morir a Arthion. La joven miró al dragón, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos en un gesto de dolor y se movía inquieto en su regazo al tiempo que abría la boca, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Con aprensión, se preguntó si moriría en sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa, entre los jadeos incesantes de Arthion distinguió un rugido; Faeron, sin perder un segundo, se acercó a Mukai seguido por Alassëa. El dragón miró al cazador con evidente desprecio.

"Aly, sujétalo" ordenó. La dragona se arrodilló hacia él y le encajó las garras en sus brazos, causando tanto dolor como pudiera. Faeron, sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar, comenzó a revisar en su ropa. El joven encontró pronto una pequeña botella, llena de una sustancia que no conocía. Le sonrió a Mukai con arrogancia.

"Sabía que eras lo bastante listo como para llevar un poco de antídoto contigo" dijo Faeron, burlón, y se levantó de inmediato. Aly lo miró y él le dio el antídoto. Seguramente ella sabría usarlo mejor que él.

"Dáselo, pronto. Yo me encargo de Mukai" dijo Faeron, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que ahora, libre de la adrenalina del momento, podía sentir. No era momento para dejarse llevar. Mientras la dragona sometía a Mukai, Faeron se acercó de inmediato a Arthion, que temblaba sobre el regazo de Azami.

"¿Arthion? Escucha, vas a estar bien. Solo aguanta un poco, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo una voz; Arthion abrió los ojos y lo miró, a pesar de que su visión se había vuelto tan borrosa que apenas podía distinguirlo… el dolor, la falta de aire, la debilidad… odiaba todo aquello. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir un tono bromista y al mismo tiempo angustiado en la voz de quien hablaba… ¿Faeron? "No querrás dejar sola a Azami, ¿no?" añadió. Arthion, a pesar de su situación, no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. Si, ese era Faeron.

"Perdón… perdón…" dijo Arthion, con una voz apenas distinguible. Faeron notó que su amigo estiraba el brazo débilmente, con esfuerzo, señalando un corte especialmente profundo en el hombro del dragón rojo. Faeron sonrió.

"No tienes que decirlo. TU no hiciste nada" dijo Faeron, marcando la palabra. Todo había sido culpa de Mukai, Arthion no tenía porque disculparse.

Azami miró por unos instantes a Faeron, que le dedicó una de esas sonrisas positivas tan características en él. El joven se levantó y corrió hacia Mukai, mientras que Alassëa se acercaba a ellos; la dragona miró a Azami mientras sostenía en sus manos una pequeña jeringa.

"Mukai es más precavido de lo que parece" explicó Aly, y se puso seria al mirar a Arthion. La joven le obligó a mover la cabeza para exponer el cuello; Azami vio, con horror, las marcas tanto de las cadenas como de las agujas. "Te va a doler" previno Alassëa. Arthion asintió débilmente y ella, sin ningún tipo de duda, le clavó la aguja en el cuello.

Por un momento, Arthion sintió el impulso de defenderse. La sensación era tan similar a la que había experimentado antes –con Mukai- que no pudo reprimir un leve gruñido. Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir una mano cálida en la frente. Abrió los ojos y vio tanto a Azami como a Alassëa, que lo miraban con preocupación.

Para Azami, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Lo único que contaba para ella era la respiración de Arthion, cada vez más calmada y regular… el antídoto funcionaba. Después de un rato, Aly tuvo que marcharse para reorganizar al grupo de guerreros, dejando a Azami. La joven no le dio mucha importancia hasta que, momentos después, Arthion se movió en su regazo y, con cierta dificultad, se levantó. La joven lo miró, preocupada: no lucía muy bien. Sin hacer comentario alguno, el joven comenzó a caminar –cojear- hacia los árboles.

Arthion observó los árboles que los rodeaban con tristeza. Deseó decirle algo a Azami pero, honestamente, no estaba de humor. Aun no se sentía del todo bien, pero no podía permanecer inmóvil más tiempo… caminó sin decir nada, pensando –finalmente- en lo que había pasado, en lo que había hecho… tantos años intentando dominar aquel poder y, en unos cuantos minutos, Mukai había provocado que hiciera lo que más temía. De pronto, se tambaleó un poco, pero en lugar de caer sintió que alguien lo sostenía, pasándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudarlo. Arthion miró a Azami, que lo observaba con la misma mirada preocupada pero cálida… ¿Cómo podía verla a la cara ahora? Había ocasionado una masacre… era un asesino.

Azami observó la expresión de Arthion, y eso le dolió más que su aparente debilidad. Su mirada, generalmente serena e intensa, estaba ahora llena de pena; la joven lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo.

"Tranquilo, amor. Tómalo con calma" dijo ella. Arthion la miró unos instantes, y luego observó hacia el frente. El dragón observó con horror la escena frente a él: varios dragones –su gente- yacían en el suelo, desgarrados o atravesados por lo que él sabía bien había sido su propio poder. No soportó verlos más tiempo y trató de moverse… pero, por supuesto, la pierna rota y el veneno le impidieron hacerlo. A pesar del apoyo de Azami, el joven se tambaleó un poco y se recargó sobre un árbol, evitando dirigir su mirada hacia la masacre frente a él.

"Azami… ayúdame… a salir de aquí" pidió Arthion con voz débil y aun entrecortada. Azami pudo detectar el dolor –un dolor que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas o el veneno-en su voz. La joven estiró una mano para acariciarle; a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de moverlo, pues aun no estaba recuperado, no podía negar que no le hacía bien observar la escena.

Suspirando, la joven lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cabaña de Alassëa.

_**Pobre, pobre Arthion… les dije q Mukai aun tenia una carta bajo la manga; misero cazador! Por suerte Faeron y Aly lo conocen bien y sabían q debía traer el antídoto x ahí… q sufraaa!**_

_**No, no lo mate. Ganas no me faltaron, pero me pareció q Arthion no querria matar al padre de Azami (por muy maldito q sea). Ademas, de momento tiene otras cosas en la cabeza… como sentirse aterrado x lo q hizo bajo el control del cazador. Insisto, pobre dragon.**_

_**Nos acercamos al final de la historia, asi q aquí viene una preguntilla: escribi también una historia sobre los papas de Arthion, les gustaría leerla? Me dicen.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	19. Pesadillas

_**Advierto: van a ver aqui algo que nunca han visto (y probablemente no volverán a ver, jeje)**_

"Pesadillas"

Todo había terminado. Para Azami, era un alivio recordar que finalmente Mukai había sido vencido… aunque eso también implicaba recordar su relación con él y lo que había sucedido con Arthion. Era casi imposible para ella creer que tan solo hace 2 días había estado justo en el centro de una guerra entre humanos y dragones… y, más increíble aun, que nadie en Sunao lo hubiera notado. Por lo que pudo ver en su última visita, la gente del pueblo ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había sucedido a solo unos metros de ellos; Azami tenía que reconocer que los dragones eran muy buenos para ocultarse.

Por supuesto, la tranquilidad de Sunao no tenía nada que ver con la opinión de los dragones. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante recuperado, Arthion tuvo una reunión con los nobles más importantes de su raza. Para sorpresa de Azami, la mayoría se había declarado abiertamente a favor de un ataque contra los humanos. Arthion había requerido de toda su paciencia para ordenarles de forma educada que contuvieran sus deseos. La joven aun recordaba la forma en que los nobles habían mirado a Arthion –y a ella- cuando éste dio la orden de no atacar a ningún humano. A los dragones les indignaba el trato que habían recibido de los cazadores, y por consecuencia la prohibición les parecía realmente irritante. Sin embargo, Arthion se había mostrado firme en su decisión, y los nobles parecieron asustados cuando él los miró con cierta molestia… por supuesto, el joven estaba cansado, aun algo débil y francamente harto de la discusión, pero a Azami le pareció más bien que el terror de aquellos dragones estaba más enfocado a sus ojos –los de un Silven- que a su carácter en si.

Suspirando, Azami miró por una de las ventanas del palacio hacia la Plaza Circular, cerca de la cual sabía bien que se encontraba su padre, Mukai. La joven se sintió asombrada cuando Arthion le pidió su opinión respecto a su destino; aparentemente, él creía que ella tenía derecho a decidir… al final, Azami no había tenido el corazón para dejarlo a merced de los nobles del dragón –que seguramente lo matarían- y pidió a Arthion que perdonara su vida. El joven había accedido, y ahora Mukai se encontraba prisionero en una de las celdas del palacio.

Azami sacudió la cabeza, deseosa de librarse de aquellos pensamientos. La joven decidió continuar su camino, hacia la habitación de Arthion. A pesar de que él insistía, fiel a su costumbre, en que se encontraba perfectamente bien (algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que aun cojeaba), Alassëa nunca se dejaba llevar y procuraba obligarlo a tomarse las cosas con calma… seguramente Arthion estaba en estos momentos en su habitación por indicación suya. De nuevo, Azami no pudo menos que reír ante la idea: Aly siempre conseguía hacerse obedecer. Aun sonriendo al recordarlo, la joven tocó débilmente la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, Azami abrió lentamente: la habitación estaba vacía.

Por un instante, sintió pánico, ¿había sucedido algo malo? Se obligó a calmarse; si algo malo pasara, ya lo sabría, ¿no? Además, había visto a Faeron caminando tranquilamente por el palacio… si algo sucediera, Faeron seguramente habría corrido al lado de Arthion.

Azami entonces se decidió a buscar al joven por todas partes, pero no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Arthion se encontraba de pie frente a un pequeño estanque en el jardín, de espaldas a ella. La luna reflejaba su luz sobre el agua, mientras el joven parecía ni siquiera prestar atención a ello. Azami estuvo a punto de gritarle lo descuidado que era con su propia salud –puesto que aun estaba herido-, pero se contuvo al verlo más de cerca… Arthion miraba hacia el frente con expresión perdida y melancólica; lo que sea que estuviera pensando, no debía ser muy agradable. Olvidando su intención inicial, Azami se le acercó y le acarició suavemente un brazo para llamar su atención.

"No deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes? Podrías lastimarte" dijo Azami, observando con reprobación la forma en que Arthion se mantenía de pie sobre una sola pierna, evitando así usar la que estaba herida. La joven esperaba alguna respuesta irritada sobre que no era tan frágil como ella creía pero, en vez de eso, no escuchó nada. Mala señal.

"No podía dormir" fue lo único que dijo Arthion, sin atreverse a voltear. Él sabía bien que debía hablar de eso en algún momento, pero no deseaba hacerlo con ella… ¿o si?

"Eso no es excusa" dijo Azami, aunque la verdad ni siquiera había prestado atención. El tono en la voz de Arthion no le gustó nada. "Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo, ¿verdad?" añadió, intentando ofrecer cierto apoyo. Arthion hizo un sonido algo extraño, entre molesto y arrepentido.

Arthion suspiró profundamente, dividido entre su deseo de desahogarse y su miedo a hacerlo. Aun recordaba la razón exacta por la que no podía dormir: los gritos, la sangre, los destellos dorados y rojos… ¿Cómo podía describir aquello? Siempre era igual: desde su primer combate, nunca había podido evitar los sueños, pero al menos en aquella ocasión lo había soportado todo sabiendo que era por algo importante, algo valioso; pero ahora…

"Los veo… cada vez que cierro los ojos… en mis sueños…" murmuró Arthion, tan bajo que Azami apenas pudo oírlo. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería: sus guerreros, su raza, los dragones que había matado por orden de Mukai.

"Arthion…" dijo la joven, sin saber que decirle. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía consolar a un dragón sobre esas muertes? Sin embargo, debió haber hecho lo correcto, pues Arthion le sujetó la mano –que ella aun mantenía en su brazo-.

"Nunca me ha gustado matar, ¿sabes? Pero en ocasiones fue necesario hacerlo… lo he hecho por más de un siglo, y he luchado todo ese tiempo con el remordimiento y la pena, recordándome que era lo que debía hacer por mi gente. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a pagar…" dijo Arthion. Azami se estremeció un poco al oírlo; él siempre evitaba deliberadamente decir la palabra 'matar', y podía ver que admitirlo ahora le resultaba especialmente duro.

"Lo sé, Arthion" dijo ella. El joven se movió un poco, inquieto.

"Pero ahora… ahora es diferente. Esta vez no hubo ningún ideal noble, ninguna provocación. Asesine a mi propia gente, Azami, sin misericordia ni dudas. Y los veo, veo sus rostros aterrados, su sangre en mis manos… no lo soporto… no puedo…" dijo Arthion. Azami se sorprendió al notar que temblaba, y que su voz –habitualmente firme- se quebraba. La joven entonces se movió para quedar frente a él. El dragón parecía, asombrosamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

"No, Arthion. Tu no…" empezó ella.

"No sé como olvidarlo. Nunca he olvidado a todos mis enemigos anteriores… ni siquiera a Morothar. Los veo a todos, sin poder evitarlo. Es demasiado… demasiado…" continuó él, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su tristeza. Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas… nunca se había dejado llevar de esta forma frente a Azami, pero, ¿Qué mas daba? Era la mujer que amaba, su futura esposa… si no con ella, ¿con quien?

Azami lo miró, asombrada. Desde que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto llorar. Faeron le había comentado que él solo lo había visto así una vez: tras la muerte de su padre. En ese momento comprendió de verdad la crueldad de Mukai; el cazador no solo había herido a Arthion, lo había forzado a hacer algo que él había temido toda su vida. Sintió deseos de correr hacia las celdas y golpear a Mukai hasta cansarse, aunque como humana tal vez no pudiera hacer mucho… quizás debería comentarle a Faeron... seguramente el dragón rojo estaría encantado de ayudarla con eso. La joven levantó la mano y acarició el rostro del dragón.

"No, Arthion. Tu no hiciste nada" dijo Azami. Arthion la miró, confundido. "No me mires así, es cierto. Tu no hiciste nada, fue Mukai" insistió ella.

"Fueron mis garras, mi poder…" le recordó él.

"Pero no tu voluntad" respondió ella. Él, avergonzado, trató de girar la cabeza, pero la mano de Azami lo contuvo… por supuesto, él podía fácilmente apartarla, pero no deseaba hacerlo, por mucho que le avergonzara hablar de esto con ella.

"Ese dragón no eras tu… no estabas ahí. En ese momento, solo había un cuerpo obedeciendo las órdenes de Mukai. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso. Si alguien tiene la culpa, es Mukai. Por favor, no pienses más en eso, ¿de acuerdo?" continuó Azami, sonriéndole. Como siempre le ocurría, el dragón no pudo evitar devolvérsela débilmente. Arthion tuvo que admitirse que se sentía mejor ahora que lo había compartido con ella.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó Arthion. Azami lo miró confundida; a pesar de que aun lucía algo incómodo, parecía aliviado después de decir todo lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella. El joven hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

"Distraerme. Animarme. Como quieras llamarlo" dijo él, esta vez con cierta diversión. Desde que la conocía, Azami siempre conseguía hacer surgir sus emociones más agradables. La joven entonces sonrió con timidez, evidentemente complacida.

"No sé… pero no me importa mientras funcione" dijo Azami, aliviada al ver que él la miraba con una expresión más tranquila. "Me gustas más cuando sonríes" admitió después. Por toda respuesta, el dragón hizo exactamente eso: sonreírle.

"Gracias" dijo él, y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Cuando se detuvo, Azami le sujetó el brazo y se lo pasó por encima del hombro, lo que le ganó una mirada irritada por parte del dragón.

"No me veas así. No quiero que te lastimes" dijo Azami. Por una vez, Arthion decidió no protestar y obedecerla; después de todo, su ayuda no estaba de más.

Apoyado en ella, Arthion y Azami caminaron entre el jardín, de regreso al palacio.

_**Misero Mukai! Lo bueno es q sigue vivo, y puedo bajar a su celda a golpearlo hasta cansarmeeee! Ejem…**_

_**Como ven (y bien adivinaron) lo sucedido afecto bastante a Arthion. Me pareció q el pobre necesitaba desahogarse para variar, y q mejor q con Azami; al menos el pobre tiene el consuelo de q lo q hizo fue x culpa del cazador… ARGH! Lo odioo!**_

_**Estamos a solo dos caps del final… faltan solo un par de detallitos q debo aclarar aquí, jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	20. Un momento dificil

"Un momento difícil"

Faeron caminaba de un lado a otro en el jardín. Él no era precisamente paciente, y la situación que se avecinaba era la más aterradora de su larga vida. El joven pelirrojo miró hacia donde sabía estaba el pequeño estanque, donde sentía la inconfundible presencia de Arthion… últimamente, le costaba trabajo mirarlo; después de todo, había sido él el causante de varias de las heridas de Arthion. Éste había dicho que no era nada y le había restado importancia al asunto, pero Faeron aun se sentía culpable al ver las vendas.

Por supuesto, en ese instante estaría con él a pesar de todo si no fuera porque sabía bien que necesitaba estar solo un momento. Faeron lo conocía bien, y sabía lo difícil que había sido –y seguía siendo- para él pensar en lo que había hecho por culpa de Mukai. Con expresión distraída, rozó levemente el cabestrillo que mantenía inmóvil su brazo, el que Arthion había herido siguiendo las órdenes del cazador… vaya, después de todo, Arthion se sentía tan culpable como él…

Faeron entonces detectó la presencia de Azami acercarse a la de su amigo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: si alguien podría consolarlo, era ella. El joven sonrió aun más al imaginarse la reacción de Alassëa cuando supiera que tanto él como Arthion estaban afuera; se había puesto tan terca respecto a que ambos debían descansar que… aquello le hizo recordar de pronto su propio propósito ahí, y suspiró. Era francamente humillante que ESO lo pusiera tan nervioso.

Tanto como para no notar los suaves pasos que se acercaban.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" preguntó una voz irritada que conocía bastante bien.

"A mi también me alegra verte, Aly" dijo Faeron con sarcasmo, girando para verla. Ella lo miraba con expresión molesta.

"No me digas que Arthion anda cerca…" dijo ella aunque, por el tono que había usado, era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ehhh… no, cerca no…" respondió Faeron, tratando de calmarla. En vez de discutir, Aly suspiró resignada.

"Siempre es igual con ustedes dos. Ninguno se cuida lo bastante bien. Te aseguro que a veces juraría que son hermanos de sangre" dijo Aly. Faeron no pudo evitar reírse.

"Vamos, no te molestes. Azami esta con él" dijo el joven, sonriéndole. Ante eso, Aly no pudo contener el deseo de imitarlo. La dragona se le acercó lentamente, y rozó suavemente el cabestrillo.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó. Faeron se encogió de hombros, ignorando el dolor que eso le causó.

"Viviré" bromeó él. Aly sonrió de nuevo.

"Bien, ¿de que querías hablar?" preguntó ella. Faeron suspiró; esa era la parte difícil. Incapaz de verla a los ojos, el joven volteó hacia otra dirección.

"Faeron… ¿acaso te sonrojaste?" oyó que preguntaba Alassëa con cierta diversión. Desde que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse… el joven tragó saliva, incómodo.

Entonces decidió encararla. Es decir, si Arthion había podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué no él? Aunque no era precisamente sencillo: al mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, su expresión serena y alegre, su cabello agitándose con el viento… le parecía imposible creer que iba a decir lo que planeaba. Por supuesto, al girarse ella pudo notar claramente que si, se había sonrojado… eso a Faeron le hacía más difícil hablar.

"Bueno, yo… quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Algo importante" dijo Faeron, poniéndose serio. Alassëa no supo si sentirse asustada o nerviosa al verlo; Faeron no era serio, y el hecho de que se comportara así ahora solo podía significar dos cosas: o algo malo sucedía, o… ¿se atrevería a hacer lo que ella creía?

"¿Si?" insistió ella, deseosa de saber. Faeron se movió, evidentemente incómodo.

"Bueno, Aly: cuando estuve, ya sabes, como prisionero de Mukai…" comenzó él, y notó con cierto remordimiento que la mirada de Aly mostraba aprensión; le resultaba difícil recordar eso.

"Bueno, cuando pasó… lo que pasó, me di cuenta de algo. En ese momento, creí por un instante que no volvería a verte; no pude soportar siquiera imaginarlo" continuó Faeron. "Y, ¿sabes? Fue ahí cuando decidí que no puedo apartarme de ti. Nunca podré encontrar a otra como tu, Aly. Así que me preguntaba si, después de todo, querrías casarte conmigo" soltó al final. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Alassëa se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose si había oído mal. Por mucho que amara a Faeron, jamás se lo había imaginado haciendo ese tipo de declaración… se sintió nerviosa, halagada, dichosa… si estaba soñando, mejor que nadie se atreviera a despertarla.

"¿Me estas… pidiendo matrimonio?" preguntó ella, aun confusa. Faeron se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Pues si, ¿Qué no es así como debe hacerse? Por supuesto, si no estas segura yo…" comenzó él, pero se detuvo cuando Aly soltó un grito de júbilo –o eso parecía-.

"¡Por supuesto que acepto, tonto!" dijo ella, y se lanzó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo. Faeron soltó un leve jadeo de dolor cuando ella cayó sobre él, pero decidió ignorarlo… ni siquiera le importaba en este momento. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Lo siento! ¿te lastimé?" preguntó Aly con desesperación, e hizo intento de levantarse. Faeron la sujetó para evitarlo.

"¿A quien le importa?" contestó él, y la besó. Aly pareció pensar lo mismo, pues regresó a su sitio sobre el y le devolvió el beso. Por un instante, ambos se olvidaron de que se encontraban en el jardín, en un palacio con varios nobles, o que Faeron aun estaba herido… lo único importante eran ellos…

Hasta que oyeron unos pasos algo erráticos que se acercaban. Ambos decidieron no hacer caso, pero una voz los obligó a reaccionar.

"¡Vaya, Faeron! Al menos consigue un cuarto o algo" dijo Arthion, que se encontraba frente a ambos apoyado en Azami. El dragón miraba a la pareja con evidente diversión, y una sonrisa satisfecha. A su lado, Azami parecía algo apenada de haber interrumpido, pero sonreía también.

Profundamente avergonzados, Faeron y Alassëa se separaron y permanecieron sentados sobre el pasto… Faeron maldijo las heridas: así no podría levantarse con la rapidez suficiente. Sonrojado, el joven se limitó a mirar a Arthion como si deseara matarlo en ese instante; al dragón negro aquello pareció divertirle aun más.

"Arthion… Faeron es una mala influencia para ti" replicó Aly, intentando ocultar con el comentario lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Arthion se limitó a reír.

"Vamos, Faeron, no me mires así… tómalo como venganza por todas las veces que TU me hiciste sonrojar" observó Arthion y, para sorpresa de Azami, echó a reír de nuevo.

Rindiéndose, Alassëa se levantó y ayudó a Faeron a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación, a ambos les agradaba ver que Arthion parecía haber recuperado el ánimo… estos dos últimos días habían estado preocupados por él. Faeron se acercó al joven y le golpeó levemente la cabeza con gesto juguetón.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Arthion, protestando. Faeron sonrió.

"Por avergonzar a mi futura esposa" dijo él. Tanto Azami como Arthion lo miraron asombrados.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó Azami. Tanto él como Aly asintieron. La joven entonces sonrió con ganas y se acercó a Aly para abrazarla; Arthion la miró con cierto reproche… por suerte se había apoyado en un árbol, o lo habría tirado. Ambas jóvenes charlaban animadamente, entusiasmadas, mientras él y Faeron permanecían al margen.

"Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?" dijo Faeron. Arthion asintió.

"¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo. La mirada de Arthion se dirigió hacia Azami, y suspiró ligeramente.

"Mejor" dijo. Esta vez fue Faeron quien sonrió.

"Bueno, ya basta. Ustedes dos: al palacio" ordenó de pronto Aly. Faeron observó divertido el ya habitual gesto irritado de Arthion; no le gustaba que lo trataran como enfermo. Azami, sin esperar una respuesta, se le acercó de nuevo y puso uno de los brazos del joven sobre sus hombros, ignorando de forma magistral la mirada molesta del dragón.

"Bueno, al menos podemos jugar una partida de ajedrez mientras Aly nos mantiene prisioneros, ¿no?" dijo Faeron, acercándose para rodear la cintura de Aly con su brazo bueno. Arthion suspiró, resignado.

"Supongo que si…" admitió Arthion.

Azami caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia el castillo, satisfecha. Finalmente todo estaba en paz de nuevo, y podía compartir estos momentos con sus amigos. Discretamente, miró su medallón; si Mukai tenía razón –lo que era muy probable- Azami no tendría que preocuparse más por las diferencias de edad entre ella y sus amigos… con una sonrisa, se acercó más al cuerpo de Arthion, que hizo entonces aquel curioso sonido que a ella tan similar le parecía al de un gato.

Mientras los cuatro avanzaban hacia el castillo, riendo y conversando, la joven pensó que, mientras ellos siguieran a su lado, bien podría vivir feliz durante siglos. Finalmente, todo estaba bien.

_**El fin? No, aun falta cierta cosita q supongo ya intuyen…**_

_**Jaja! Este cap fue divertido de escribir. Q FAERON se ponga nervioso miren q es raro, y q se sonroje todavía mas (el q normalmente lo hace es Arthion). Pero ya lo conocen, tenia q animarse a pedirle matrimonio a Aly!**_

_**Y si… Arthion de vez en cuando deja salir al Arthion de antes q era igual de risueño q Faeron… Azami le esta ablandando el carácter, jeje.**_

_**Ahhhh, solo nos queda un cap!**_


	21. Union

_**Recuerdan q dije q faltaba una cosita? Pues si, falta precisamente q esos dos se CASEN. Asi q disfruten la boda mas extraña q haya escrito (no es q haya hecho muchas, para empezar, jeje)**_

"Unión"

Si Arthion creía que después de todo lo que había pasado con Mukai era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, estaba muy equivocado. El solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer –voluntariamente o no- le hacia desear por instantes regresar a la celda del cazador.

Amaba a Azami, claro, de eso no tenía dudas. Había sido él quien había hecho la propuesta –en un arranque de locura, pensó el joven, nervioso-, eso también era cierto, pero… ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Él no era precisamente el tipo de dragón que se sentía cómodo con tanta atención; algo inusual en un príncipe, o en un rey tan joven, pero eso a Arthion le daba igual. Desde pequeño había preferido mantenerse fuera del centro de atención (algo que quizás tenía relación con las miradas de los nobles cada vez que veían sus ojos) y, aunque su educación como príncipe le había enseñado la forma de dirigirse a un grupo y como relacionarse, no era algo que le agradara mucho. Y ahora, aquí estaba, a unas horas de presentarse frente a todos los nobles dragones y varios súbditos para unir su vida a la de Azami… Arthion suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose –por centésima vez- en que había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió semejante propuesta.

Cerca de él, escuchó una risita contenida… claro, Faeron –el **extrovertido** Faeron- seguramente se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo esto.

"Vamos, no puede ser peor que Morothar, ¿o si?" dijo el joven pelirrojo, riendo al ver que su amigo le dirigía una mirada bastante severa, que claramente indicaba que en ese momento prefería por mucho la batalla con el dragón blanco.

"Tu dímelo… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando se lo pediste a Aly?" preguntó Arthion con sarcasmo. Satisfecho, observó que Faeron se movía incómodo y miraba en otra dirección. Dulce, dulce venganza…

"Esta bien, de acuerdo… te entiendo. Solo ignora al resto del mundo" dijo Faeron con un tono más serio.

"Es fácil decirlo" dijo Arthion con tono serio. Faeron se le acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven, con una expresión comprensiva.

"Lo sé…" dijo él. Después de todo, él no tardaría mucho en estar en la misma situación… como Segundo al Mando, seguramente tendría tanto éxito como Arthion en pasar desapercibido.

Arthion hizo entonces un gesto para llamar su atención. Faeron lo evaluó con la mirada, revisando el sencillo pero elegante atuendo blanco. El joven sonrió. Sin decir más, Arthion dio la vuelta y salió del palacio, caminando lentamente hacia un pequeño claro en el jardín, donde debía llevarse a cabo la ceremonia.

En su habitación, Azami se movía de un lado a otro ante la mirada entusiasmada de Alassëa. La joven sentía una extraña mezcla de nervios y emoción que le resultaba difícil de contener. Minutos antes, Aly le había explicado exactamente en qué consistía la ceremonia y lo que tendría que hacer y decir… no era precisamente una ceremonia religiosa, pero tenía cierto toque místico –o, tal vez, inusual- que la hacía preguntarse si era o no correcto hacer esto. Aun no se olvidaba del todo de las miradas molestas de algunos dragones el día en que Arthion había anunciado el compromiso… sin mencionar el hecho de que esto la convertiría en reina de una raza a la que no pertenecía y cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que debería hacer como tal. Tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando Aly se acercó a ella y alisó levemente el pliegue de su vestido.

"No sabía que los humanos fueran tan nerviosos…" comentó Aly, aunque en realidad solo lo hacía para distraerla; conociendo a Arthion, él joven estaría más o menos igual.

"Es que esto es tan… es decir, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en todo lo que…" dijo Azami.

"Mejor así. Vas a casarte con Arthion, no con mi raza. Nadie sabe nunca lo que le espera después… hasta Bellethiel tuvo que aprender a ser lo que es" dijo Aly, sonriendo. Azami suspiró.

"No estas leyendo mi mente, ¿o si?" preguntó la joven, asombrada de la respuesta de la dragona. Aly se echó a reír.

"No necesito hacerlo. Tu cara lo dice todo" dijo ella. Azami no pudo contenerse y rió suavemente. "Te preocupas demasiado, Azami. Todo saldrá bien" continuó Aly.

"Bien, ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó Azami para cambiar el tema, dando una vuelta que agitó sutilmente la suave tela blanca.

"Muy bien" dijo Aly.

"Bueno, vámonos antes de que recuerde lo que estoy haciendo…" dijo Azami; aunque lo amaba, la idea de que estaba a punto de casarse con un dragón le resultaba algo extraña. Riendo, ambas se encaminaron hacia el lago, cerca del cual se llevaría a cabo el 'evento'.

Cuando la joven llegó al claro, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Pudo ver a varios de los nobles dragones, junto con algunas familias que no conocía –seguramente, ciudadanos que no vivían en palacio-. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente (tratando de ignorar las miradas) observó que en una parte del claro, la más cercana al lago, había un espacio vacío ocupado solamente por un pequeño arco adornado con flores… y vio a Arthion, que la esperaba cerca.

La joven se acercó con más rapidez, deseosa de reunirse con él. Fue vagamente consciente de Faeron y Alassëa, de pie a ambos lados, y de la reina Bellethiel, que los observaba a ambos con una expresión alegre… lo ignoró todo hasta llegar al lado de Arthion que –observó con diversión- parecía tan nervioso como ella. Entusiasmada, la joven a punto estuvo de tocarlo, pero recordó de pronto que, de acuerdo a la ceremonia, no podía hacerlo… aún.

La reina Bellethiel entonces se acercó a ellos. Según había explicado Alassëa, los dragones no necesitaban algún ministro o sacerdote, sino que cualquier autoridad presente podía iniciar la ceremonia, puesto que eran ellos mismos quienes la llevarían a cabo. Aun así, le resultaba extraño verla acercarse. La dragona se colocó entonces frente a ellos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

"Todos los presentes se han reunido para atestiguar su unión. ¿Están dispuestos a unir sus vidas frente a ellos?" preguntó Bellethiel en voz alta. Tanto Azami como Arthion asintieron.

De inmediato, la reina retrocedió un poco para abrir paso a Faeron y Alassëa, que llevaban en las manos unos extraños cetros dorados. Con ellos, trazaron en la tierra alrededor de Azami y Arthion un círculo, al tiempo que pronunciaban unas palabras en un idioma que Azami no comprendió, pero era evidente que los dragones reconocían… la joven supuso que sería su idioma antiguo, el que usaban antes de aprender el humano. Sin embargo, Aly le había explicado que simbolizaba la protección de la pareja, y que las palabras pronunciadas expresaban el amor que los había llevado a unir sus vidas.

Cuando terminaron el círculo, ambos dragones regresaron a su lugar, no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa cálida –y, notó Azami, algo nerviosa- hacia ellos; la joven supuso que ambos se imaginaban el momento en que ellos estarían en la misma situación. Sin embargo, Azami dejó de pensar en ellos al ver que el circulo comenzaba a emitir un leve brillo blanco… aunque –como todo- ya le habían dicho que eso pasaría, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Bellethiel entonces entró en el círculo por unos instantes, y sacó de entre su vestido una delicada pieza de tela, larga pero no muy ancha, y la sujetó por encima del centro entre Azami y Arthion.

"Arthion Vareen, Azami Hayabusa… si desean unirse a quien esta frente a ustedes, tomen sus manos" ordenó la reina. Azami levantó levemente sus manos, nerviosa, y sintió el suave roce de las de Arthion cuando las sujetó, manteniéndolas al centro, justo debajo de la tela. Entonces, Bellethiel los miró a ambos y bajo la tela para anudarla alrededor de las manos de ambos. Arthion suspiró, y comenzó a recitar los 'votos':

"Juro dedicarte todos los días de mi vida; juro guardar para ti el primer bocado de mi alimento, el primer sorbo de mi vino, y la primera palabra de mi boca. De este día en adelante, solo murmuraré tu nombre, y sonreiré solo para ti cada mañana. Seré un escudo para ti, así como tu lo serás para mi; nunca diré una sola palabra ofensiva en contra tuya, y dedicaré mi existencia a hacerte feliz. Por sobre todas las cosas, juro honrarte y cuidarte durante toda mi vida, y durante la siguiente" dijo Arthion con voz firme y clara.

En el momento en que terminó de pronunciar las palabras, la tela estaba firmemente enroscada alrededor de las muñecas y manos de ambos… Azami ni siquiera lo había notado, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo olvidarse que era su turno de hablar.

En el preciso instante en que Arthion terminó la frase, un leve brillo dorado lo rodeó; era como si estuviera invocando su poder, pero a la vez diferente. En vez de agresiva, la energía se mostraba tranquila, como una niebla color oro… la energía, siguiendo el camino de la tela, llegó hasta el cuerpo de Azami. Para su sorpresa, se encontró rodeada igual que él; la joven se quedó sin habla, fascinada: sabía que pasaría, pero no había palabras que pudieran describirle la sensación… por primera vez, sintió el flujo de energía dentro de ella, sintió como si Arthion la cubriera… y las emociones del dragón: su ligero nerviosismo, su asombro, y su amor por ella, tan intensos como si fueran propios. Por extraño que pareciera, era como si ambos se hubieran unido en una sola persona. Por un momento, Azami lamentó no ser una dragona; no podría ejecutar aquel acto como él lo hacia (como se suponía haría una dragona)… pero, sintiendo las emociones de él, notó que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La joven miró sus manos, cubiertas por un destello dorado tan intenso que casi ni podía distinguirlas… y, tan rápido como comenzó, se detuvo. La energía de Arthion regresó a su lugar, y la suave tela que los unía se desató sola y cayó al suelo.

"A partir de ahora, son marido y mujer" dijo Bellethiel. Arthion entonces se acercó lentamente y, sin soltarle las manos, la besó con ternura. Azami de inmediato respondió al beso, ignorando el repentino griterío de la multitud que estaba reunida. Cuando, después de un rato, se detuvieron, Azami sonrió y abrazó a Arthion con fuerza, contenta.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho esto" murmuró él, nervioso. Azami rió.

"¿Y que me dices de mi? Si dijera en Sunao que acabo de casarme con un dragón, no me creerían" dijo la joven, divertida ante la idea. A su lado, el dragón se echó a reír.

"Bueno, tienes una prueba ahí" dijo Arthion, señalando el dedo anular de Azami. Ella, extrañada –pues los dragones no usaban anillos- lo miró… y observó asombrada que, donde debería estar un anillo, había una línea negra que rodeaba su dedo. Instintivamente, la tocó, asombrada al notar que estaba en su piel, como un tatuaje.

"¿Es esto normal?" preguntó. Arthion le sonrió y asintió.

"Si. Siempre sucede. Es nuestro equivalente a los anillos matrimoniales, ¿ves?" dijo él, mostrándole su propio dedo, que llevaba una línea similar pero de color rojo, idéntica al cabello de Azami.

"¿Por qué el color?" preguntó ella, observando el "anillo".

"Es el color del dragón… o, en tu caso, supongo que el de tu cabello. Cuando compartimos la energía, una parte de nosotros queda en el otro, y la marca se forma en la piel. Es un símbolo…" explicó Arthion. Azami se estremeció ligeramente ante la palabra que vino a su mente al pensar en él: esposo.

Faeron, Alassëa y la reina los interrumpieron para felicitarlos.

"Por mucho que me agrade la idea de quedarnos aquí, creo que debemos reunirnos con los demás en el salón… Faeron insiste en interrumpirme con sus protestas mentales" añadió el joven, que miró hacia Faeron sonriendo como Azami raras veces lo había visto… ella devolvió el gesto.

"No quiero perderme la fiesta" dijo Faeron. Él y Aly los miraban bastante satisfechos.

"Si tenemos que ir…" dijo Azami. Arthion rió ante el tono en su voz. El joven se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

"No te preocupes… siempre podemos tomar venganza en SU boda" dijo Arthion. Aly rió, nerviosa.

"¡Oye! ¡Escuché eso!" protestó Faeron, pero Arthion y Azami rieron.

Pronto, el grupo estuvo rodeado de dragones que deseaban felicitarlos o dirigirles algunas palabras… pero era como si nada existiera para ambos. Aun tomados de la mano, avanzaron hacia el salón para continuar la celebración, riendo junto con Faeron y Aly.

Azami suspiró, contenta como nunca antes. Ahora, esto era su vida.

_**Si, este es el capitulo final… y les puse la boda! No creyeron q la iba a omitir, verdad? Confieso q lo pensé: soy pésima para escribir bodas, pero como esta no es nada parecida a una pues conseguí hacerla, jeje.**_

_**Me inspire en una boda celta para esto, pero obviamente me tome mis libertades tomando en cuenta q son dragones y q la energía forma parte vital de ellos. Lo de los anillos tatuados me pareció una forma linda de sellar el compromiso.**_

_**Así q destapen la champaña, q Arthion y Azami ya son marido y mujer *escalofrío* eso sonó raro, jaja!**_

_**Y como ven hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leer sus amables comentarios. Mil gracias!**_

_**Como mencione antes, tengo dos propuestas aquí: una, publicar una historia q hice sobre los papas de Arthion (q hay q ver lo q batallaron para acabar juntos, jeje) o segunda, puedo seguirme y publicar otra historia de Arthion y co. (q según algunos lectores de DA, ha sido la mas infartante de todas). Así q q dicen? Cual les gustaría? **_

_**Saludos y estamos en contacto!**_


End file.
